Intérêt Humain
by Rafael83
Summary: 1983:Une journaliste visite la petite ville de Farmingdale, dans le Vermont, et est intriguée d'apprendre que 2 hommes tiennent un ranch ensemble...mais quand elle les rencontre, l'histoire qu'elle espère écrire prend une autre dimension. Trad de MadLori.
1. Chapter 1

_Cette histoire est une traduction de Human Interest de **Madlori**. L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Laissez des reviews! _

_Rafael._

* * *

Bill regarda alors que la journaliste rangeait son astucieux petit enregistreur et son carnet de notes en cuir, les rangeant avec soin dans sa serviette.

- Vraiment, M. Rensselaer, ça ne me dérange pas d'appeler un taxi, dit-elle.

- Je ne veux pas en entendre parler, m'dame, dit-il.

- Je ne vous ai pas déjà dit de m'appeler Liz ?

- Je le ferai, dès que vous m'appellerez Bill. Je passe par là de toute façon, y'a pas de problème pour que je vous laisse à votre hôtel.

Il ne tenait pas en place, encore excité à l'idée que quelqu'un de la grande ville s'intéresse assez à sa localité pour venir jusqu'ici et lui parle de la façon dont il la dirigeait.

- J'espère que vous avez ce que dont vous aviez besoin, même si je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi vous en aviez besoin.

Elle rigola.

- Vous êtes le maire qui est resté le plus longtemps en service de tous les Etats-Unis, dit-elle. C'est d'intérêt humain. Les gens aiment lire des choses agréables après avoir eu leur dose quotidienne de morosité et d'échec.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui est si spécial. Tout ce que ça veut dire, c'est qu'il n'y a personne qui veut faire ce fichu travail.

- Personne d'autre en 35 ans ?

- Et bien, j'ai bien eu un adversaire une fois… Quand était-ce, Annie ?

- 1966, répondit sa femme. Mais cet homme n'avait pas toute sa tête.

- Voilà, vous voyez ? Si je ne continue pas à diriger, qui va faire tourner la boutique ?

Ils sortirent et allèrent jusqu'à son pick-up, nouveau, encore brillant, dont il était fier et qui lui avait valu quelques railleries de la part des garçons.

- Où allez-vous aujourd'hui alors ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils descendaient la longue allée vers County R.

- Je dois aller voir Ennis et Jack à propos du pique-nique du 4 Juillet. Nous tirons toujours les feux d'artifices de leur champ.

- Qui sont Ennis et Jack ?

- Ils tiennent le Brokeback Ranch, de l'autre côté de la ville. Grosse affaire. Il fournit pas mal de têtes aux fermes laitières dans tout l'état. J'ai entendu qu'ils pensaient construire leur propre ferme laitière. Bon Dieu, tout le monde en a une, ils ont raison.

Liz le regardait, et il sourit pour lui-même, se demandant si elle allait demander. C'était une blague locale de parier sur combien de temps les nouveaux arrivants à Farmingdale mettraient pour oser demander quelle était l'histoire d'Ennis et Jack. Il paria qu'elle ne perdrait pas de temps : les reporters étaient du genre indiscrets.

- Et ils sont … euh … sont-ils frères, ou quelque chose du genre ?

Il rigola.

– Non, ils sont pas frères.

Il attendit, sans lui venir en aide.

- Donc… ils sont … euh …

Elle avait des problèmes à formuler sa question, probablement de peur de l'offenser. Il secoua la tête.

- Je croyais que les reporters de la grande ville étaient sensés être intelligents. Ils sont homos, vous voyez ? Vous connaissez le concept ?

- Oh, sûr, répondit-elle précipitamment. Bien évidemment. Je suis juste… enfin… Ca arrive par ici ? Je veux dire, c'est pas comme la grande ville…

Il s'arrêta à un feu et la regarda.

- M'dame, c'est pas l'Age des Ténèbres, et nous ne vivons pas en Alabama. C'est le _Vermont_, et nous laissons les gens faire leur vie. Parce que nous vivons ici à la campagne ne veut pas dire que nous sommes tous des bouseux arriérés, d'accord ?

- Je suis désolée, je l'ai dit sans penser à mal mais… enfin, je suis intriguée. Je voudrais vraiment rencontrer ces hommes.

- Je sais pas. Si je pouvais être sûr qu'Ennis n'est pas chez lui, je le ferais. Jack est vraiment amical, mais je peux imaginer qu'Ennis ne sera pas très heureux que j'amène une reporter dans sa maison. Et vous _ne voulez_ _pas_ le mettre en colère.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son visage, implorant silencieusement, et céda. Il ne pouvait rien refuser à une belle femme.

- Oh, bon, d'accord. Mais si Ennis me regarde bizarrement, je vous traîne de suite dehors.

La journaliste avait un grand sourire.

- Merci. Est ce que c'est loin ?

- A peu près 15 minutes de la ville.

- Quand se sont-ils installés ici ?

Bill essaya de se souvenir.

- Euh… Ca doit remonter à 7 ans. Ils ont déménagé du Wyoming justement pour les raisons que vous avez mentionnées. N'avaient pas tellement aimé l'hospitalité.

- Et ils n'ont jamais eu aucun problème avec personne ?

- Et bien, je ne dirais pas exactement ça. Je n'ai rien contre la façon dont ils vivent, mais je suis bien conscient qu'une partie de la paix qu'ils trouvent ici a moins à voir avec les gens étant tolérants et plus avec les gens voulant les laisser suffisamment seuls. Quand ils arrivèrent ici, ils s'avérèrent être des types droits, et ils tenaient une petite affaire solide et performante qui s'est agrandie très vite, et ils étaient justes avec tout ceux avec qui ils travaillaient, donc personne n'avait de raison pour se brouiller avec eux. Tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient homos, même s'ils ne l'avaient jamais dit, ou fait quelque chose qui puisse vous faire penser que c'était le cas, et vous ne l'auriez imaginé si vous aviez rencontré l'un d'entre eux dans la rue. Il y a un petit incident, ça d'vait être environ 1 an après qu'ils soient arrivés ici. J'y étais en fait. Je buvais une bière avec Carter, un ami, au White Horse. Jack buvait un coup avec un distributeur de bétail avec qui ils bossaient. Le gars est parti, Jack a fini sa bière et a commencé à partir aussi. Et puis, il y avait une table de mecs du coin … pas nos plus distingués citoyens… qui avaient un peu trop bu, et l'un d'eux hurla 'pédale' lorsqu'il passa près d'eux.

Bill soupira.

- Tout l'endroit devint silencieux. Jack s'est retourné et a dit 'Re-dit moi ça en face, mon gars'. Alors, ils se sont tous levés, et c'était cinq contre un. Je pensais que Jack allait laisser tomber, mais l'un d'eux s'est avancé lentement et l'a frappé en plein visage.

Les yeux de Liz s'élargirent.

- Oh non !

- Plus vite que vous pouvez cligner des yeux, ils étaient tous sur lui. Certains de nous allèrent prêter main forte à Jack, mais juste à cet instant, Ennis est entré et a vu ce qui se passait. Je ne l'avais jamais aussi furieux. Il s'est approché de suite, a dégagé Jack et en moins de 10 secondes, entre tous les deux, les cinq gars étaient étalés avec le nez sanglant et des cocards. Je dois dire, Ennis semblait s'y attendre, parce qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il allait dire… et Ennis n'est pas du genre à faire des discours.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

- Il a juste regardé autour de lui, et a dit 'Moi et Jack on a pas eu de problème avec personne dans cette ville, et jusqu'à maintenant, personne n'a eu de problème avec nous. On veut pas d'histoires, mais je veux que tout le monde sache dès maintenant que si quelqu'un lève la main sur moi ou mon mec, j'en finirai avec vous' C'était bizarre parce que c'était la première fois que je l'entendais dire quelque chose qui pouvait faire penser qu'ils étaient plus que des associés d'élevage. Et ils sont juste sortis, et d'autant que je sache, ils n'ont pas eu d'autres ennuis depuis. C'est un fait bien connu qu'on ne rigole pas avec Ennis. Jack non plus, bien qu'il soit bien plus facile de s'entendre avec lui.

- Quel âge ont-ils ?

- Merde ! J'en sais rien. 40 peut être ? Je dirais qu'ils sont du même age.

- Quelle est leur histoire ?

- Qu'est ce que c'est, un interrogatoire ? Je suis pas le plus éminent expert du monde sur Ennis Del Mar et Jack Twist, vous savez. Nous sommes assez amis. Annie et moi sommes allés à des barbecues chez eux, avec quelques autres personnes de la ville.

Il tourna dans une allée en gravier qui menait jusqu'au ranch, la barrière archée en fer marquant l'entrée et écrivant en grosses lettres 'Brokeback Ranch'

- En plus, vous pourrez leur demander vous même dans une minute.

* * *

Liz se pencha en avant tandis que le pick-up du maire Rensselaer descendait le chemin en gravier. Le ranch avait l'air bien tenu. Elle pouvait voir les vaches dans les enclos, et une élégante grange rouge à droite. Il franchit la crête d'une colline et elle vit la maison, nichée confortablement dans une petite vallée avec plein d'arbres derrière, ce qui pouvait uniquement indiquer une rivière. C'était une grande maison, faite de bois et de briques, de la fumée s'élevant de la cheminée en pierre. Un garage se trouvait à côté du grand atelier, 3 portes ouvertes, des pick-up dans deux d'entre eux et une berline qui semblait neuve dans le troisième. Le maire fit un grognement évasif.

- Semblerait qu'ils soient tous les deux chez eux, dit-il, faisant un signe en direction du garage. Bien, ne vous sentez pas insultée si vous ne pouvez pas tirer plus de trois mots d'Ennis. Il n'est pas vraiment bavard.

Ils s'arrêtèrent près du garage et sortirent du pick-up. La maison avait un grand porche en façade, avec des poutres de cèdre teintées en rouge, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être très utilisé. La maire frappa à la porte, et après une pause, elle entendit des bruits de pas approcher.

La porte fut ouverte par un homme qui, vu son sourire accueillant, devait être Jack. Il était séduisant, grand et élancé, avec des cheveux foncés hirsutes et des yeux bleus.

- Salut Bill !, dit-il, ouvrant la porte. J'me demandais si tu allais venir d'ici ce soir. Entre, dit-il, se décalant sur le côté. Qui est ta charmante amie ?

- Oh, voici Liz Forbes. Elle est journaliste pour le New York Post. Liz, voici Jack Twist.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, dit Liz, en tendant la main.

Jack la serra avec un sourire charmeur.

- Salut, m'dame. Qu'est ce qui vous amène jusqu'à ce fichu endroit ?

- Et bien, je suis venu pour interviewer votre maire. Il a mentionné qu'il allait venir ici pour vous voir, et j'ai demandé à venir.

Jack croisa ses bras.

- Et bien, pourquoi feriez-vous une chose pareille ? Qu'est ce qui peut être aussi intéressant dans un vieux ranch ennuyeux ?

Il avait l'air sérieux, mais ses yeux pétillaient, et Liz pouvait voir qu'il savait exactement ce qui l'avait intéressée.

Elle fit la même expression que lui.

- Oh, sans raison.

Jack se tourna à moitié.

- Ennis ! Bill est ici !, cria-t-il par dessus son épaule.

- Okay ! fit une voix criant en retour, venant de quelque part vers le fond de la maison.

- Sortons derrière, dit Jack, les conduisant à travers la maison.

C'était accueillant et bien aménagé. Liz envia l'âtre en pierre sur pied qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce, et qui semblait assez grand pour rôtir un cochon. Elle vit de suite pourquoi le porche de devant avait l'air aussi négligé… on en avait à peine besoin avec un porche arrière comme celui auquel Jack les mena. Il était fait de grand troncs de séquoia, bordé par une balustrade, caché par les grands arbres et surplombant la pelouse jusqu'à la rivière. Le soleil brillait sur la façade, c'était parfait.

- C'est un beau porche, commenta-t-elle.

- Il a intérêt, répondit Jack. Je n'ai jamais eu autant d'échardes de ma vie que l'été où nous l'avons construit. Il ouvrit une glacière à l'ombre et en sortit deux bières, en tendant une à Bill.

- Une bière, m'dame ?

- Merci. Elle la prit et s'assit sur l'une des chaises longues qui étaient vaguement rangées autour d'un feu creusé dans la véranda. Bill s'assit à sa droite, et Jack à sa gauche. C'est un très bel endroit.

- Vous auriez dû le voir quand on l'a acheté. C'était pourri. Nous avons eu de la chance que ça ait marché assez vite pour engager un peu d'aide, ou sinon, on aurait pas pu y arriver.

La porte de derrière s'ouvrit et un autre homme sortit, essuyant ses mains sur sa chemise. Ce doit être le célèbre Ennis, pensa-t-elle. Il était mince et anguleux, nerveux, avec un visage hâlé et des cheveux châtain bouclés.

- Salut Bill dit-il, un sourire naissant, puis s'arrêtant quand il la vit.

- Ennis, voici Liz Forbes, dit Bill rapidement. C'est une journaliste venue de New York pour m'interviewer.

Ennis hocha la tête et s'assit à côté de Jack, qui lui tendit une bière sans un mot.

- Très bien. Il semblait déjà renfermé. Et bien, il n'y a rien à écrire sur cet endroit. Les mots semblaient irrévocables.

- Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être fascinée par votre situation, dit Liz, espérant le faire parler.

Il rencontra ses yeux, et elle y vit de la prudence.

- De quelle situation parlez-vous, m'dame ?

Elle se sentit presque apeurée de continuer, comme si dire la vérité tout haut allait mettre cet homme en colère. Mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup le choix. Ils ne pouvaient pas tourner autour du pot toute la nuit.

- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un couple homosexuel tenant un ranch, comme vous, dit-elle. J'adorerai entendre votre histoire.

Elle vit les yeux de Jack regarder en direction du visage d'Ennis, gaugeant la réaction de son partenaire. Ennis n'en manifesta aucune.

- Vraiment ? répondit-il. Elle vit Jack se détendre un peu. Cela semblait être un signe encourageant.

- Les gens veulent savoir comment les hommes comme vous vivent, dit-elle.

- Les hommes comme nous, répondit Ennis calmement, tournant sa bouteille de bière dans tous les sens dans ses mains. Vous voulez dire des éleveurs ? Ou des cow-boys à la retraite ? Ou peut être des hommes du Wyoming ?

Liz ne savait comment répondre, mais alors Ennis leva la tête et elle aperçut un pétillement dans ses yeux et elle réalisa qu'il était en train de se moquer d'elle.

- M. Del Mar, commença-t-elle.

- C'est Ennis.

Elle hocha ma tête.

- Ennis, le monde change. Depuis Stonewall surtout. Les gens ont besoin de savoir qu'il y a différents types d'hommes gays, et que ce ne sont pas tous des travestis ou des drag-queens ou des chorégraphes ou un de ces stéréotypes.

Ennis fronça les sourcils.

- Drag-queens ? Qu'est ce que c'est ça, bordel, un genre de truc de course de voitures ?

Liz eut un petit rire.

- Vous voyez, le fait que vous devez poser cette question serait un choc pour un grand nombre de personnes avec beaucoup de notions préconçues.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé par leurs notions. Moi et Jack voulons juste vivre tranquillement. On veut pas attirer l'attention.

- Peut être qu'elle a raison Ennis, dit Jack. J'aime pas penser aux autres mecs traversant ce que nous avons traversé.

Liz dressa l'oreille.

- Qu'avez vous traversé exactement ?

Ennis jeta un regard à Jack.

- Je suis pas concerné par les autres mecs.

- Hey, si les choses changent et qu'on peut peut-être aider en parlant de ce qui nous est arrivé, je suis entièrement pour.

- Beaucoup de gens racontent leurs histoires, parce qu'ils ressentent le besoin d'aider la communauté gay, dit Liz, espérant plaire au sens civique d'Ennis.

C'était la mauvaise tactique.

- Ecoutez m'dame. Je sais que vous voulez bien faire, mais de la façon dont je vois ça, je ne fais partie d'aucune communauté, si ce n'est celle de cette ville, et les seules choses pour lesquelles j'ai envie d'être responsable sont mes filles, dans le Wyoming, ce ranch et ce mec à mes côtés. Alors venez pas me dire que je suis obligé d'aider un tas d'homos que j'ai jamais rencontré et que j'aimerai probablement pas si c'était le cas.

- Peut être que tu devrai, dit Jack, s'asseyant plus droit. Je n'arrête pas de dire que nous devrions rencontrer plus de mecs comme nous.

Ennis secoua la tête.

- Un tas d'homos avec des pantalons serrés qui parlent comme des petites filles ? J'm'en foutais avant de vous rencontrer et c'est toujours le cas.

Il rencontra les yeux de Liz.

- Ecoutez, je vais vous faire le topo. Je sais que les gens disent que je homo. Je sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire. Ptet ce que je suis. La vérité, c'est qu'une belle femme me fait toujours tourner la tête, et que j'ai jamais regardé un mec une seconde fois, sauf lui, dit-il, désignant avec sa tête Jack, qui roulait les yeux. Je sais pas ce qui m'a fait comme ça, mais je sais que j'ai pas le temps pour le genre d'homos qui manifestent dans les rues vêtus seulement de volants roses à propos du fait d'être homo. Je suis pas comme eux, et vivre avec lui me rend pas comme ça. Tous les hommes qui vivent avec des femmes ne sont pas pareils, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, et c'est justement ma remarque, dit Liz. Vous êtes différents, et les gens devraient voir ça.

- Je veux que personne voit. Je suis content que ce soit le cas. J'ai le sentiment que vous voulez écrit un article sur nous, m'dame, et je suis ici pour vous dire que je ne le supporte pas. On veut juste être tranquille. Il se leva. Si vous voulez me pardonner, je dois aller vérifier les barrières.

Il posa sa bière et s'éloigna, sa main effleurant à peine l'épaule de Jack lorsqu'il passa. Une fois qu'il fut hors de portée de voix, Bill s'approcha d'elle.

- Ses barrières vont bien. C'est son excuse habituelle quand il ne veut plus parler.

- Vous devez excuser Ennis, dit Jack. Il est têtu comme une mule.

- Ca ne vous dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle, posant ses questions journalistiques à Jack.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'il ait honte de sa relation avec vous.

Elle vit le visage de Jack s'endurcir.

- Il n'a pas honte, m'dame. Et si vous ne voyez pas pourquoi il veux garder profil bas, peut être que vous devriez retournez dans votre grande ville, là où les choses sont beaucoup plus faciles à comprendre.

* * *

Ennis resta dehors jusqu'après le coucher du soleil, ce que Jack avait prédit. Ca ne l'ennuyait pas d'attendre, il s'occupait de ses affaires habituelles. Il se mit en pyjama et s'assit au bureau en chêne dans la chambre principale pour vérifier les comptes. Ce ne fut pas avant 22h qu'Ennis entra, l'air un peu endormi.

- Ils sont partis ?

- Oui, tu les a tellement bien accueillit.

Il enleva sa chemise et alla dans la salle de bain. Jack ferma les livres de comptes et bailla, s'étirant comme un chat. Il entendit Ennis se laver les dents. Jack monta sur le lit, planifiant sa route vers la persuasion, une qualité qu'il avait dû acquérir pendant sa vie avec Ennis.

- Ce n'est qu'ils n'étaient pas bienvenus, dit Ennis, apparaissant. Cette femme voulait nous transformer en phénomènes de foire.

- Dieu pardonne.

- Les gens ne peuvent pas nous laisser tranquille ? s'exclama Ennis, rentrant dans le lit. Ma vie n'est pas un putain d'article de fond pour le supplément du dimanche.

- Peut être que si plus de gens lisent nos vraies vies, ils seront moins haineux.

Ennis grogna.

- Tu penses ça si tu veux. Les gens ne changent pas, Jack. Il tourna sa tête sur son oreiller et le regarda. Nous avons une belle vie maintenant, dit-il calmement. Celle belle vie que tu as dit qu'on pourrait avoir ? Et bien on l'a. Je veux pas la perdre. Je veux juste…

- Je sais ce que tu veux. Tu veux t'accroupir et te cacher ici, dans le ranch et laisser le reste du monde tourner tout seul.

- C'est si mal que ça ?

- C'est bien pour nous, sûr. Mais qu'est ce qu'il en est pour toutes les autres personnes ailleurs qui ne peuvent pas être avec la personne qu'ils veulent, parce que le monde est toujours rempli d'idiots ? Ce fut nous à une époque, tu sais. Rien ne changera jamais sauf si les gens voyent que nous sommes juste comme eux.

Ennis se tourna de son côté et tendit le bras pour poser sa main sur la nuque de Jack.

- Je sais que c'est mal de ma part, mais la vérité c'est que… Je me fous des autres gens. C'est la seule chose qui importe, c'est toi. Et tant que nous restons à l'écart et ne faisons pas d'histoires, on est tranquille ici. Tu es tranquille ici.

Il soupira, tandis que Jack savourait ces trop rares moments où Ennis exprimait ses pensées et ses sentiments.

- J'ai peur Jack, murmura Ennis.

Le simple fait qu'il admette une telle chose à Jack était quasiment tout l'assurance dont Jack avait besoin pour connaître son importance pour Ennis.

- Si nous laissons cette femme écrire sur nous, ce sera comme un gros projecteur, et ça pourrai attirer le genre d'attention que nous voulons pas.

Il roula une nouvelle fois sur son dos, regardant le plafond.

- Je sais pas ce que je ferais s'il t'arrivai quelque chose, murmura-t-il.

Jack s'approcha plus près et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Ennis. A sa surprise, Ennis passa immédiatement ses bras autour de lui et l'enlaça.

- Rien n'arrivera, dit Jack. Et je veux parler un peu plus à cette femme.

Il sentit le torse d'Ennis se gonfler puis s'abaisser dans un soupir.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux Jack. Tu le feras de toute façon.

La main d'Ennis remonta et caressa les cheveux de Jack avant de se reposer sur son bras.

- Je t'aime, murmura Ennis.

Jack cligna des yeux, espérant avoir bien entendu. Le nombre de fois où Ennis lui avait dit ça en 20 ans se comptait sur les doigts d'une main. Il se mit en appui sur un coude et le regarda.

- T'essayes de brûler les étapes, cowboy ? dit-il en souriant.

Ennis sourit à son tour.

- J'savais pas que j'avais besoin d'essayer, rodéo.


	2. Chapter 2

Le maire déposa Liz à son motel avec un signe amical de la main et une invitation à revenir le voir bientôt… sauf qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de partir le lendemain matin. Elle était déjà trop investie dans l'histoire qu'elle avait apprise aujourd'hui. Sans aucun doute, Jack était la clé. Il aurait été volontiers pour lui parler, mais les réticences d'Ennis seraient dures à vaincre.

Trop distraite pour dormir ou travailler sur l'histoire qu'elle aurait dû écrire en venant ici, elle traversa la rue et entra dans le Fishery, un bon restaurant local dans lequel elle avait déjà passé un bon bout de temps. Alice, une serveuse d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux roux et à la poitrine généreuse, était très amicale et l'accueillit comme une vieille amie, l'installant dans un box. Le restaurant était presque vide.

- Alice, avez-vous le temps de discuter avec moi quelques minutes?

Alice haussa les épaules.

- Bien sûr, ma chérie.

Elle s'assit de l'autre côté du box.

- D'autres questions à propos de Son Honneur Bill?

Liz sourit.

- Pas vraiment. Je suis tombé sur une histoire plus intéressante.

- Oh, tu as dû rencontrer Ennis et Jack, dit Alice, d'un air entendu.

- C'est tellement évident?

- Tu as ce regard, comme une antiquaire qui aurait trouvé au marché aux puces un service de table à l'effigie d'un Chippendale.

- Vous les connaissez alors?

- Ouais. Tout le monde connaît Ennis et Jack. Ils viennent de temps en temps pour dîner. Ils laissent de bons pourboires. Des garçons polis, tous les deux. M'appellent toujours m'dame, dit-elle, rigolant comme si c'était un grand moment de comédie.

- Comment caractériseriez-vous l'attitude des gens de la ville envers leur style de vie?

- Leur style de vie ne regarde personne sauf eux, ma chérie. C'est comme ça qu'ils l'aime. Ils n'embêtent personne avec ça.

Alice s'arrêta, réfléchissant.

- Tu sais, je ne les ai vu se toucher qu'une seule fois. C'était lors des funérailles d'Augie Flaubert. C'était un gars du coin, il travaillait au ranch durant les étés et les week-ends. Jack l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Il lui avait appris à monter un cheval et à le préparer. Puis un week-end, Augie était parti avec sa copine à cheval et une voiture pétarada et fit peur à son cheval. Il fut éjecté et sa nuque se brisa. Jack se sentit terriblement coupable parce que c'était lui qui lui avait appris à monter à cheval. Gus Flaubert et Jack était amis et Gus a dit à Jack de ne pas se reprocher ça, mais il était absolument inconsolable. Toute la ville était présente aux funérailles du garçon à Woodside. J'ai vu Jack et Ennis côte à côte, dans leurs plus beaux costumes, et quand ils descendaient le cercueil d'Augie, j'ai vu Jack pleurer, essayant de le cacher, mais sans grand succès. Ennis passa juste un bras autour de ses épaules, très calme, pour que Jack puisse s'appuyer sur lui.

Alice sourit.

- Je vais être honnête avec toi. Avant ça, je croyais qu'ils étaient de bons gars, mais je ne comprenais pas comment ils vivaient. On m'a appris que c'était une abomination et contre la volonté de Dieu. Ce ne me regardait pas, mais je les jugeait dans mon cœur. Puis j'ai vu Ennis réconforter Jack, et tout d'un coup, j'ai compris.

- Compris quoi?

- Qu'ils ressentent ce que l'on ressent. Ennis avait vu la douleur de son homme, et essayait de le consoler, juste comme mon Teddy l'aurait fait pour moi. Et tu sais, certaines personnes avaient dit que me marier avec mon Teddy était une erreur aussi, parce qu'il était Juif. Mais je n'ai pas laissé ça m'arrêter, parce que je l'aimais. Est-ce que c'est différent pour eux?

- Est ce que vous pensez toujours que c'est contre la volonté de Dieu?

- Et bien, la Bible est contre ça, on peux pas le nier. Mais la Bible dit aussi de ne pas manger de homard, et pourtant, la plupart des gens n'y font pas vraiment attention, n'est-ce pas? Je suppose qu'ils ne vont pas à l'encontre d'un des commandements. D'après ce que je me souviens, aucun ne dit que les hommes ne peuvent pas vivre ensemble.

Liz fit un grand sourire.

- Non, c'est sûr, il n'y en a pas. Vous êtes une philosophe, vous savez ça, Alice?

- Je dit juste ce que je vois, ma chérie. Et je peux te dire que ces mecs sont ensemble depuis bien plus longtemps que certains soi-disant mariages corrects dans cette ville.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- C'est dommage quand même. Depuis que mon Teddy est mort, la compagnie d'un homme me manque, et Ennis est plutôt pas mal. J'aurais fait savoir que j'étais là si ce que j'avais à offrir l'intéressait.

* * *

Le téléphone réveilla Liz à 8 heures. Se frottant les yeux, elle s'assit, sa tête cognant. Elle avait passé beaucoup trop de temps au Fishery hier soir, parlant avec Alice et buvant plus de bière qu'elle voulait. 

- 'lo? marmonna-t-elle.

- Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé de vous réveiller, dit une voix d'homme de l'autre côté.

- Non, c'est bon, dit-elle, se raclant la gorge. Qui est-ce?

- C'est Jack Twist, m'dame. J'appelais juste pour m'excuser pour hier, et pour vous demander si vous étiez toujours intéressée par une discussion pour votre histoire.

Liz était maintenant totalement réveillée.

- Je suis très intéressée, M. Twist… mais je n'ai pas l'impression que M. Del Mar était enthousiasmé.

Une petite pause.

- Je ne suis pas la propriété d'Ennis, m'dame, répondit Jack calmement. Je vous parle si j'en ai envie.

- Et bien, j'apprécierai vraiment cela.

- Je viens vous chercher dans une heure et on passera la journée au ranch. Je vous le ferais visiter, et vous pourrez me demander ce que vous voulez, tant que je décide à quoi je peux répondre.

- Je peux vivre avec ça.

- On se voit dans une heure alors. Au revoir.

Il raccrocha. Liz regarda fixement le téléphone un moment, puis se précipita hors du lit et alla prendre une douche.

* * *

Jack raccrocha le téléphone et se glissa silencieusement dans la chambre. Ennis était toujours endormi. L'un des avantages de gagner suffisamment d'argent pour engager des employés était le luxe de dormir jusqu'après le lever du jour tandis que les ouvriers s'occupaient du bétail et des corvées. 

Il retourna dans le lit. Ennis était pelotonné de son côté, faisant face à la fenêtre. Jack se pressa contre son dos et passa un bras autour de lui.

- Debout, cowboy, murmura Jack. Le soleil brûle dehors.

- Mmm, grogna Ennis. Lékelheure?

- 8h viennent de sonner.

- Laisses moi dormir.

Jack approcha ses lèvres plus près de l'oreille d'Ennis.

- Lèves-toi, feignant, murmura-t-il.

Il sentit Ennis frissonner un peu quand le souffle de sa respiration passa près de son oreille. Ennis saisit la main de Jack qui était posée sur son estomac et l'approcha de son visage.. Il embrassa ses phalanges et retourna sous la couette, retenant prisonnier le bras de Jack contre son torse.

- Donnes moi une raison de me lever, et j'y réfléchirai, dit-il.

Jack fit un grand sourire.

- Oh, j'ai une raison.

Il embrassa la nuque d'Ennis.

- Une très bonne raison.

Ennis bascula sa tête en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès, et Jack l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, plus près du centre. Ennis commença à descendre la main de Jack de son torse vers son aine.

- Penses-tu que cette journaliste arrivant ici dans une heure est une raison?

Ennis s'arrêta net, puis se mit sur le dos, ses yeux entièrement ouverts.

- Pourquoi t'essayes de gâcher une super partie de jambes en l'air avec des nouvelles comme ça, Twist?

- On est pas obligé de la gâcher. On a bien 20 minutes avant que j'aille la prendre à son hôtel.

Ennis s'assit et balança ses jambes hors du lit, détournant le regard de Jack.

- Tu vas vraiment aller lui parler, alors?

- J'en ai l'intention oui.

- J'imagine que tu te fous pas mal de mes sentiments sur ce coup là.

Il avait l'air triste. Jack grimpa jusqu'en au haut du lit et le regarda.

- Je fais ça _pour_ toi, imbécile. Tu penses toujours que le monde entier va nous tomber dessus avec des fourches et des torches s'ils découvrent ça, mais ce n'est plus comme c'était quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, Ennis. Je veux que tu commences à voir qu'il y a plein de gens qui ne penseraient pas plus de mal de nous. Je veux que nous rencontrions d'autres gens comme nous, qui ont traversé la même chose que nous, qui ne nous regarderaient pas avec des visions de plumes et de goudron dans leur esprit.

Ennis baissa brusquement la tête pour le regarder.

- Est-ce que les gens d'ici ne nous ont pas assez prouvé que tout le monde n'est pas comme ton père?

Ennis soupira.

- Cet endroit est éloigné du monde. Tu penses que, parce qu'on a trouvé des gens bien ici, le monde est plein d'entre eux. Je ne veux pas que tu découvres de la manière forte que tu as tort.

Il se retourna et se pencha vers Jack, son expression devenant soudainement tendue. Il leva une main et écarta une mèche de cheveux sur le front de Jack.

- Tu as cette façon de regarder le monde comme si tout allait bien. Parfois, tu arrives même à me le faire penser aussi. Si cette femme écrit sur nous, il y aura peut être quelques personnes pour nous applaudir, mais je parie qu'il y en aura encore plus pour nous maudire. Ca ne me dérange pas beaucoup, c'est ce à quoi je m'attend. Mais je détesterai voir ce que ça ferai sur toi, chéri. Tu n'es pas fait pour ce genre de haine, comme moi.

Jack soupira et plongea dans les yeux d'Ennis, remerciant une nouvelle fois n'importe quel Dieu qui écouterait pour l'amour qu'il pouvait y voir, l'amour pour lui, l'amour qu'Ennis lui laissait voir.

- Je peux tout supporter tant que tu est là pour m'appeler 'chéri', affirma-t-il.

Jack arriva dans son pick-up à 9 heures, comme prévu. Liz bondit sur la porte du côté passager, plus excitée qu'elle aurait cru possible de passer une journée dans un ranch.

- B'jour, m'dame, dit Jack, souriant et soulevant son chapeau. Vous avez l'air en pleine forme.

- Je suis si heureuse que vous acceptiez de me parler, dit-elle.

Jack dirigea le pick-up vers la route et prit la route pour le ranch.

- J'imagine que quelqu'un devait le faire. Les méchantes personnes gagnent parce que les gentils ne font rien.

- Est-ce que je dois éviter Ennis?

Jack eut un petit rire.

- Vous parlez de lui comme s'il était un genre de troll attendant sous le pont pour vous engloutir. Il n'est pas méchant, il est juste prudent.

- Qu'a-t-il dit quand vous lui avez dit que vous m'aviez invitée aujourd'hui?

- Et bien, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je n'avais pas son accord avant de vous appeler?

Liz leva un sourcil. Il rigola.

- Ok, vous m'avez eu là! Il vaut mieux demander pardon que demander la permission, disait mon ex-femme.

_Ex-femme, _pensa Liz, gardant ce bon morceau pour plus tard, avec le fait qu'Ennis avait mentionné avoir des filles au Wyoming.

- Il ne vous fera pas vous sentir importune, mais n'attendez pas beaucoup de contribution de sa part. Ca ne devrait pas faire beaucoup de différence de toute façon. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses à son sujet que je ne pourrais pas vous dire moi-même.

- Je ne veux pas causer des disputes conjugales.

- Vous me laissez m'occuper de ça, d'accord?

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle.

- Qu'avez-vous dit à vos patrons, là bas dans la grande ville? Ils attendaient votre retour aujourd'hui, non?

- Je leur ai juste dit que j'avais trouvé une meilleure histoire, et que je voulais l'approfondir.

- Ils n'ont pas posé de questions?

- Mon éditeur me fait confiance. Il ferait mieux, c'est mon mari.

- Waouh, siffla Jack. On couche avec le patron! Il doit juste y avoir besoin de passer quelques nuits ensemble à bosser pour que ça arrive!

- On est marié depuis quelques mois seulement. Jusque ici, le travail n'a pas été gêné par ça. Vous avez raison cependant, c'est probablement inévitable.

Jack remonta le chemin de gravier et se dirigea vers la maison. Il gara le pick-up dans le garage et emmena Liz dans la maison.

- Vous pouvez poser vos affaires où vous voulez, dit-il. On va seller les chevaux et je vous ferais faire le tour de la propriété.

Il la regarda.

- Vous savez monter un cheval?

- J'ai grandi dans le Kentucky, Jack, dit-elle. Ca veut dire que j'ai grandi sur un cheval.

- D'accord.

Elle jeta des coups d'œil à gauche à droite tandis qu'ils traversaient la maison en direction de la porte de derrière. Jack vit ses regards furtifs et rigola.

- Il n'est pas là. Il est sorti voir les bêtes avant que je parte vous chercher.

Malgré elle, elle se sentit plus détendue maintenant que la perspective d'une confrontation avec le formidable Ennis n'occupait plus son esprit. Les étables étaient un long bardeau de bâtiments sur la même crête que la maison. Comme le reste du ranch, elles étaient bien entretenues. Elle vit quelques hommes – des ouvriers, sans aucun doute – marchant d'un air résolu, et un homme plus jeune qui semblait être un garçon d'écurie balayant la partie centrale de l'étable.

- Combien d'employés avez-vous? demanda-t-elle.

Jack se tourna vers le garçon d'écurie un instant.

- Billy, peut-tu seller Clairie pour Mme Roberts?

Le jeune homme fit un signe de tête.

- Bien sûr, M. Twist.

Il s'éloigna. Jack fit face à Liz.

- Combien? Ca dépend. Nous avons un gestionnaire du bétail et un contremaître de façon permanente, et environ 10 à 15 employés de ranch selon la saison. Billy le garçon d'écurie que vous venez de rencontrer, et nous avons une gouvernante.

Il fit un grand sourire.

- Ni moi ni Ennis ne savons bien cuisiner, et nous ne sommes pas bons non plus pour le ménage.

Billy amena deux chevaux. Liz monta le sien sans aide, notant le sourcil relevé de Jack et espérant que c'était un jugement favorable de son talent de cavalière. Ils promenèrent lentement leurs chevaux autour de l'enclos. Jack montra les particularités de celui-ci, les bâtiments, la fierté de ce qu'il avait accompli était évidente dans sa voix. Liz trouva ça intéressant, mais avait du mal à se concentrer étant donné l'existence de sujets de conversation bien plus intéressants qui n'étaient pas encore été abordés. Jack semblait sentir son impatience, et les mena jusqu'à une prairie près de la rivière. Il y avait un grand grill, quelques tables et des chaises. Ils descendirent de cheval, les accrochèrent et s'assirent.

- Bien, vous avez été plus que patiente, dit Jack. Je peut pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Allez y, demandez-moi ce que vous voulez.

Liz essaya de ne pas paraître trop excitée. Elle sortit un carnet de la poche de sa veste.

- Je pense que je devrais commencer par le début, dit-elle. Quand avez-vous rencontré Ennis?

- 1963.

- Et aviez-vous déjà … euh, eu une relation avec un homme avant?

- Non. Lui non plus. Cependant, je serais un menteur si je disais que je n'avais pas eu de pensées bizarres me traversant l'esprit. J'avais une petite idée que j'irai peut être dans cette direction. Ce n'est pas que je savais vraiment ce que ça voulait dire, ou comment ça s'appelait.

Il s'arrêta et sembla ressembler ses pensées.

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés quand nous travaillions tous les deux pour un vrai salaud appelé Aguirre, s'occupant de ses moutons dans un endroit appelé Brokeback Mountain.

La signification du nom n'avait pas échappé à Liz, étant donné le nom du ranch. Elle écoutait avec attention, prenant peu de notes, tandis que Jack lui racontait l'histoire. Ce n'était pas l'histoire qu'elle avait espérée. Elle était remplie de frustration, de passion et de peur. Elle fut choquée d'apprendre que Jack et Ennis avaient été séparés, sans s'écrire ou se parler, pendant les 4 années suivant leur rencontre. Elle entendit l'ancienne anxiété de Jack alors qu'il conduisait vers le Wyoming pour voir Ennis pour la première fois, et vit sur son visage la joie toujours palpable de l'accueil d'Ennis.

- J'étais abasourdi. Je le suis toujours, quand j'y repense, ce que je fais souvent. Je pensais qu'on se serrerait la main, qu'on discuterait, et que peut être, _peut être_après ça deviendrait physique, derrière des portes closes où c'était sûr. Je n'avais jamais imaginé dans mes rêves les plus fous qu'il m'attraperait comme s'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher et qu'il m'embrasserait comme ça, à l'extérieur, où tout le monde pouvait nous voir s'ils regardaient dans la bonne direction.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

- Ennis n'est pas le genre d'homme à dire ce qu'il ressent, je suis sûr que vous l'avez compris. Mince! On a vécu deux ans ici avant qu'il me dise… euh, vous savez quoi. Un homme comme ça, vous devez lire ses gestes. Ce qu'il fait, c'est ce qui est important. Et quand il a fait ça, ça m'a dit que je lui avais manqué autant qu'il m'avait manqué. Ca m'a fait comprendre que ça lui semblait plus évident que ça ne l'avait jamais été. On a eu pas mal d'années difficiles, mais je garde ça en tête tout le temps et je m'accroche à ça.

Il s'arrêta. Liz chercha une autre question dans sa tête.

- Est-ce que vous avez des remords d'avoir laissé votre femme et votre enfant?

Il ne répondit pas de suite, mais elle put voir ses mâchoires se serrer.

- Ils sont mieux sans moi, répondit-il calmement. Il y avait… euh, quelques rumeurs sur moi en ville avant que je parte. Ce n'était bon pour aucun des deux. Moi parti, les rumeurs auraient fini un jour ou l'autre. J'ai entendu dire que Lureen s'était remariée, et ça me soulage un peu.

Il regarda dans sa direction.

- Je suis pas fier de l'avoir épousé alors que je l'aimais pas, dit-il. C'était juste ce que je pouvais faire alors, et elle m'avait fait comprendre qu'elle était docile, et j'ai compris que c'était la fin de mes jours de famine.

Il regarda ses mains.

- Quand j'y repense, ce n'était pas bien, mais j'essayais juste de trouver un moyen de combler le grand vide que j'avais en moi parce que je ne pouvais pas être avec Ennis. Alors quand son divorce a été prononcé, je me suis promis de ne jamais regarder en arrière. J'étais juste tellement heureux qu'il veuille finalement être avec moi.

Il rencontra ses yeux.

- Si vous voulez entendre des regrets de ce genre, vous devez parler à Ennis.

Comme si le fait de prononcer son nom l'avait appelé, Ennis arriva, dirigeant son cheval à travers les arbres, dans leur direction. Il descendit de son cheval et approchât, feignant la nonchalance.

- Salut, dit-il.

- Bonjour Ennis, répondit Liz, déterminé à être amicale et ouverte, malgré le fait qu'il la terrifiait pour des raisons qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment discerner.

Il s'arrêta devant eux, les pouces accrochés à sa ceinture et le bord de son chapeau cachant ses yeux.

- Vous comptez rester pour le dîner, m'dame? demanda-t-il.

Liz déglutit.

- Ca serait super.

Ennis hocha la tête.

- La dame qui nous aide dans la maison rend visite à sa mère à Rochester cette semaine. J'aurais dû penser à préparer une casserole de chili. C'est à peu près la seule chose que je sais faire qui n'étoufferait pas un cheval.

Il regarda Jack.

- Jack, ça te dérangerai d'aller en ville pour la garniture.

Jack secoua la tête comme si ce n'était pas une surprise pour lui. Il se leva.

- Tu sais, si tu voulais te débarrasser de moi pour pouvoir discuter avec Liz en privé, tu aurais pu juste le dire.

Ennis leva la tête et Liz vit le coin de ses yeux pétiller alors qu'il regardait Jack.

- Je voulais pas te blesser dans tes sentiments, mec. Je sais combien t'es sensible et tout, dit-il.

Liz pouvait sentir le ton taquin dans sa voix, et sentit une blague privée. Jack secoua la tête et commença à se dirigea vers son cheval, poussant Ennis en passant et murmurant quelque chose tout bas qui ressemblait furieusement à un «Je t'emmerde». Ennis s'assit dans le fauteuil que Jack venait juste de quitter. Liz attendit qu'il parle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment commencer à questionner cet homme. Finalement, une fois que le son des sabots de la monture de Jack était mort, il parla.

- Jack peut dire ce qu'il veut, dit-il. Il peut raconter toute cette sacrée histoire et je l'arrêterais pas. Mais si vous voulez toujours écrire sur nous, je ne peux pas le permettre.

- De quoi avez-vous peur Ennis? Vous ne me donnez pas l'impression d'être un homme qui se laisse diriger par la peur.

- Oh, je suis pas un lâche. J'ai peur de rien tant que je suis le seul à risquer quelque chose.

Il soupira.

- C'est juste que je sais que je dois payer les frais.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Que vous a-t-il dit?

- Tout.

Il grogna.

- Dieu, la langue de cet homme remue plus vite que la queue d'un limier quand il suit une odeur. Ouais, je suis sûr qu'il vous a tout dit.

Il resta silencieux. Liz attendit, ne voulant pas interrompre le train de ses pensées. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, son menton s'enfonçant dans son torse de telle manière que son chapeau cachait une grande partie de son visage.

- J'ai essayé de bien faire, annonça-t-il finalement. J'ai tenu ma promesse et j'ai fait ce que j'étais supposé faire. J'ai épousé Alma et fait de mon mieux pour la rendre heureuse. Je l'ai sorti de mon esprit and j'ai juré d'être un bon mari et un bon père. Je pensais que tout allait bien parce que je faisais ce qui était bien. Mais vous savez quoi? C'était de la merde. J'ai blessé Alma et je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Elle savait que j'étais déjà pris, même plus que je le savais moi. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, je n'ai été assez courageux pour m'en sortir en premier lieu.

Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, et bien qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son visage, Liz sentit Ennis se calmer lui-même.

- Puis une fois que moi et Jack nous sommes retrouvés, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je voulais juste tout plaquer, mais je l'ai pas fait. J'essayais toujours d'être bon envers ma femme, d'être un homme droit. Mais c'était encore pire qu'avant. Finalement, j'ai fait ce qui était mauvais. J'ai laissé ceux à qui j'avais juré être honnête et je me suis lié avec celui auquel je n'étais même pas sensé penser.

Il rencontra son regard, et elle put voir sa peur.

- Alors dites-moi, si vous êtes si savante dans la marche du monde. Comment se fait-il que j'ai pu être si malheureux à faire ce qui était juste, et être vachement heureux à faire ce qui était mauvais?

Soudain, Liz comprit tout!

- Vous vous attendez à être puni, c'est ça?

- Ca arrive. C'est obligé. Je sais pas comment j'y ai échappé tout ce temps, mais ça ne peux sûrement pas durer. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est de se lever chaque matin et de se demander si aujourd'hui sera le jour tout vous sera pris.

Il bougonna.

- Quand j'ai entendu ce que vous proposiez, j'ai pensé que peut être ce jour était venu.

Il secoua la tête.

- Dieu, écoutez moi jacasser. Jack tomberait raide mort s'il savait que je vous parlais comme ça.

- Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver? demanda Liz, essayant vraiment de comprendre.

Ennis semblait avoir l'esprit pratique. Il ne pensait surement pas qu'un éclair tomberait et les frapperait tous pour les tuer, ou qu'un déluge biblique les emporterait tous. Il lui épargna un regard, se déplaçant dans son fauteuil.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez me le dire, dit-elle. Ca restera entre nous, ajouta-t-elle avec douceur.

Il hocha la tête.

- Je l'ai jamais dit à personne, vous savez.

- Prenez votre temps.

Il soupira profondément et avec lassitude.

- Je fais ce rêve, toujours le même.

Sa voix devint plus silencieuse, comme s'il avait peur qu'en prononçant les mots tout haut, ils deviennent réalité.

- Dans ce rêve, je vois Jack marchant au bord de la route, puis je vois un groupe d'hommes avec des démonte-pneus qui le suivent. J'essaye de le prévenir, mais je peux pas parler, et je peux pas bouger. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est regarder. Je le vois sur le sol, et je vois ces démonte-pneus montant et descendant, et je les entend hurler et grogner comme des bêtes. Puis ils s'en vont, et je cours et il est allongé là. Son visage est tout brisé et saignant…

Ennis s'arrêta un instant puis se racla la gorge et continua.

- Il est mort, et je peux rien y faire. Mon Jack, mort sur le bord de la route, battu à mort à cause de moi… et j'ai laissé faire.

Liz était sans voix. Elle regarda les changements passant sur le visage d'Ennis, du moins, ce qu'elle pouvait en voir. Il se redressa un peu et jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

- Je peux pas me débarrasser du sentiment que c'est sensé arriver, qu'un jour, ça sera là. Alors, vous devez m'excuser si je met pas de bonne volonté à faire quelque chose qui puisse faire savoir aux mecs aux démonte-pneus où nous sommes et comment nous vivons. Ces gars sont partout, même si nous n'en avons pas encore rencontré ici, à Farmingdale. Ces démonte-pneus sont les seules choses qui me font peur, Liz. Et j'ai envie de garder ce que j'ai, même si je dois rester caché ici, comme un lapin avec des chasseurs à ses trousses.

Cela prit un moment à Liz pour retrouver sa voix.

- Ennis, je vous dois des excuses, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Comment ça, m'dame?

- Je pensais que vous étiez juste têtu, ou fier, ou tout simplement solitaire.

- Et maintenant?

Il croisa son regard. Liz cligna rapidement des yeux.

- C'est juste parce que vous l'aimez.

Ennis ne répondit rien. Il regardait par delà la rivière, plissant les yeux à cause du soleil couchant. Ses lèvres se pressant et s'aplatissant quelques fois, et quand il répondit finalement, elle dû s'approcher pour l'entendre.

- M'dame, je l'aime, quelque chose de violent, dit-il, les mots se battant pour passer à travers ces fines lèvres.

Liz hocha la tête et regarda son visage, pensante.

- Ok. Ecoutez moi jusqu'au bout, d'accord?

Il approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Je pense que vous et Jack êtes des hommes remarquables. Je pense que vous êtes forts et courageux, et je pense que le monde doit vous connaître. Et je pense que vous êtes d'accord avec moi.

Il la regarda.

- Qu'a dit Jack hier soir? A propos d'aider les autres hommes comme vous? Je pense que vous le voulez, mais vous avez trop peur de l'attention et de la publicité.

Son silence ressemblait à une approbation.

- Ennis, je meurs d'envie d'écrire sur vous. Mais je peux le faire et vous garder en sécurité en même temps. Je peux changer vos noms, je peux changer l'Etat dans lequel vous vivez. Je peux dire que vous vivez dans l'Etat de New York. Je peux changer le Brokeback d'ici en une ferme laitière ou une ferme de soja, ou ce que vous voulez. Je peux faire en sorte que personne ne sache que c'était vous, ou qui vous êtes, ou où vous êtes.

Ennis avait l'air de considérer cela.

- Vraiment?

- Ca se fait tout le temps. Les noms et les lieux sont changés pour protéger l'intimité des gens, ou leur sécurité, ou leur anonymat. Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. Donc si quelqu'un avec un démonte-pneu se met en tête de créer des problèmes, il cherchera dans l'Etat de New York un couple de fermiers laitier gay qui n'existe pas.

Ennis leva un sourcil.

- Donc, les gens qui vivent vraiment dans l'Etat de New York sauront que vous avez inventé, c'est ça?

- Ca n'a pas d'importance. L'article dira que vos noms et adresses ont été changés. Il ne dira pas cependant pas comment.

Il grogna.

- Quelqu'un pourra quand même nous trouver s'il le veut vraiment.

- Il devra vraiment avoir envie, dit Liz. Les crimes haineux sont des crimes impulsifs, des attaques opportunistes. Personne ne va passer des semaines à chercher dans toute la Nouvelle-Angleterre pour vous trouver à partir d'un article dans un journal.

Elle remarqua son sourcil relevé.

- Là, vous faîtes juste le difficile.

Il plissa les yeux, puis eut un petit rire.

- Dieu, écoutez-vous. Une matinée avec Jack et vous parlez déjà comme lui.

Il soupira, puis eut l'air d'arriver à une décision.

- Très bien alors. Si vous pouvez me promettre que rien de ce que vous écrirez ne nous amènera une attention non désirée, j'irai plus loin.

Liz pouvait à peine le croire. Il eut un grand sourire et attrapa sa main, la secouant vigoureusement.

- Ennis, merci! Je suis tellement reconnaissante… vous ne serez pas déçu, je vous le promet…

- Chut maintenant, dit-il. J'ai quelques conditions. Si vous voulez écrire sur nous, ça ne sera pas avec des petites interviews. Vous allez devoir apprendre à quoi ressemble la vie ici, au ranch.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Et bien, je suppose que…

- Donc après le dîner, je vous conduis en ville pour prendre vos affaires. Vous allez être notre invitée ici.

Un coin de sa bouche remonta pour former ce qu'elle aurait juré être un sourire satisfait.

- Vous voulez écrire sur notre vie? Vous allez vivre avec nous pour une sacrée période.


	3. Chapter 3

Le chili d'Ennis, comme promis, n'aurait pas étouffé un cheval, mais c'était vraiment la meilleure chose qu'on pouvait dire. Liz avait été bien élevée, alors elle mangeait ce qu'elle avait dans son assiette, ajoutant à ses petites bouchées l'aide fréquente de la corbeille de pain et du plat de fromage au centre de la table.

- Dans combien de temps est-ce que Marianne rentre? demanda Jack, fixant son assiette d'un air lugubre.

- Samedi.

Ennis s'arrêta, la cuillère à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette.

- Si mon chili est pas à ton goût, mon ami, il y a des haricots dans le garde-manger, dit-il.

Liz entendit du sarcasme dans ses mots, et le regard que Jack lui lança lui fit comprendre que c'était une autre blague entre eux deux, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

- Merci. Le chili est juste _excellent_.

Il se leva et amena un pichet de lait à la table, remplissant le verre de Liz.

- Combien de temps pensez-vous rester, Liz?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. Etant donné que ce n'était pas mon idée à l'origine.

Jack fronça les sourcils.

- Ah bon?

Ennis était soudain très intéressé par son chili. Jack posa le pichet de lait et posa les mains sur ses hanches, regardant le dessus de la tête d'Ennis.

- De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Il se semblait seulement que si elle voulait écrire sur nous, il fallait qu'elle sache de quoi elle parle.

- Et donc, tu kidnappes cette pauvre femme? Tu vas l'enfermer dans la chambre d'ami comme dans le foutu Trou Noir de Calcutta?

- Je pensais que tu serais d'accord! Tu es celui qui est super enthousiaste pour lui raconter ta vie! Ce n'est pas que ça la rende intéressante à lire, marmonna Ennis tout bas.

Jack se rassit.

- Liz, vous restez autant que vous voulez, vous _partez_ quand vous voulez, et ne laissez pas Monsieur Paranoïa ici présent vous faire penser que vous devez rester si vous ne voulez pas.

- Je suis heureuse d'être ici, dit Liz, le pensant réellement.

La perspective d'être vraiment dans leur vie, à la fois de manière concrète et émotionnelle, faisait germer des idées dans son esprit. Certaines de ces idées venaient comme des titres, tels que 'marché du livre' et 'Pulitzer'.

- Mon journal a mis les choses au clair, je suis libre de rester aussi longtemps que vous voudrez de moi.

- Pour ma part, je suis content de la compagnie, dit Jack. C'est plutôt calme quand votre mec passe la plupart de ses soirées à imiter un totem indien.

Ennis ne réagit pas. Il était probablement habitué aux moqueries de Jack à son encontre.

- Je pense que je pourrais rester au moins jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, si c'est d'accord, proposa Liz.

Ennis leva la tête.

- Bien, alors vous rencontrerez ma fille.

Liz ressentit un petit frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ca serait bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait bien pu espérer.

- Vraiment?

- Mm-hum, mon ainée, Junior, vient nous rendre visite. Je vais la chercher à Burlington vendredi soir.

Elle pouvait voir l'enthousiasme dans ses yeux.

- J'adorerai la rencontrer! s'exclama Liz.

- C'est aussi la foire ce week-end, dit Jack. Juste une foire laitière, mais c'est un genre d'événement social en ville.

- Bien, ça règle tout. Je _dois_ rester jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Liz aida à nettoyer la table. Une fois que tous les plats étaient dans la cuisine, Ennis enfila sa veste et mit son chapeau.

- Je ferai mieux d'aller vérifier la clôture nord une nouvelle fois. Ca fait trois matins que l'on trouve des traces et des trous.

Jack rejoignit Ennis près de la porte de derrière, qui menait de la cuisine au porche, et de là, jusqu'au champ et aux étables. Ce n'était clairement pas une conversation faite pour elle, mais elle essaya d'écouter sans que ça paraisse trop évident.

- Est-ce que tu prends la carabine? demanda Jack.

- Je prends le fusil.

- Prend la carabine.

Elle entendit Ennis soupirer à cette suggestion.

- S'il te plait Ennis. Rory en a vu un autre dans son champ le week-end dernier.

- Cette satanée carabine ne rentre pas dans ma selle, elle cogne tout le temps contre ma jambe. Ca me fait des putains de bleus.

- Il vaut mieux avoir des bleus qu'être mort.

Ennis semblait toujours indécis.

- Fais-moi plaisir, dit Jack.

Liz regarda par dessus son épaule et vit Ennis hocher la tête, lui accordant un petit sourire.

- Très bien, je prends la carabine.

Il secoua la tête puis posa rapidement sa main sur la nuque de Jack.

- Espèce de vieil inquiet.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de derrière.

- Je reviens dans une heure, cria-t-il par dessus son épaule.

Jack resta immobile durant quelques instants, puis la rejoignit à côté de l'évier et essuyait tandis qu'elle lavait.

- De quoi parliez-vous? demanda-t-elle.

- Ennis est inquiet à propos des loups traversant la clôture et se mêlant au bétail. Je voulais qu'il prenne la carabine parce que _je suis_ inquiet à propos des ours. On a eu des problèmes avec eux dernièrement. Rory Duchamp… c'est un de nos voisins, il est crémier… il en a vu un le week-end dernier juste derrière sa maison.

Jack soupira.

- Je sais que c'est peu probable, mais une peur horrible qu'Ennis se fasse attaquer par un ours. C'est dingue, ces peurs que notre imagination décide de nous faire, non? Je n'ai pas peur qu'il soit malade, ou qu'il ait un accident, ou qu'il soit jeté de son cheval. J'ai juste peur qu'il soit mangé par un ours.

Il eut un petit rire.

- Ca a l'air vraiment stupide dit comme ça, non?

Liz ne pensait pas du tout que ça avait l'air stupide. Elle se demanda si c'était significatif que, tandis que Jack s'inquiétait qu'Ennis soit attaqué par un prédateur animal, Ennis s'inquiétait que Jack le soit par un humain.

- La fille d'Ennis vient-elle souvent vous rendre visite?

- Aussi souvent qu'elle peut. Junior adore le ranch. Je dirais qu'elle vient ici trois ou quatre fois par an. C'est une bonne chose que nous puissions lui payer ses billets d'avion.

- Vous vous entendez bien avec elle?

- Oh, oui. J'adore vraiment Junior. Elle n'était pas très confiante envers moi au début, mais maintenant, tout va bien entre nous. Elle adore Ennis, aussi bien elle que sa sœur, et Junior est assez grande pour vouloir voir son père heureux.

- Et sa sœur? Elle ne vous rend pas visite?

- Francie est toujours à l'école, donc elle n'a pas autant de temps. Et… et bien, elle et Ennis ont tendance à s'engueuler un peu. Francie a grandi beaucoup comme son beau-père, et c'est un mec assez sympa mais c'est un des mecs les plus coincé que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je sais que ça tranquillise l'esprit d'Ennis de savoir qu'Alma est mariée à un mec stable. Ca le fait se sentir moins coupable que ça n'ai pas marché entre elle et Ennis.

- Comment ça se passe entre eux maintenant?

Jack soupira.

- Ils s'entendent bien. Plus que prévu, j'imagine. Ils ne se voient pas trop souvent. Seulement quand il retourne là bas, et il ne le fait pas plus d'une fois par an. Mais mon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'elle me hait.

- Vraiment?

- Elle me regarde comme si j'étais un genre de pédophile ou de monstre débauché qui a corrompu son homme et lui a enlevé.

Il secoua la tête.

- Le fait est, elle n'est pas si mauvaise. Bon, sur la partie pédophile, si, mais… j'imagine que je lui ai vraiment enlevé.

Liz regardait les bulles dans l'eau savonneuse se former et éclater, relâchant de minuscules gouttelettes qui écartaient la mousse de telle sorte qu'on pouvait voir la vaisselle.

- Il n'était pas obligé de l'épouser, vous savez, murmura-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que si. C'était en 1963. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé faire? Lui dire qu'il n'allait pas le faire parce qu'il était tombé amoureux qu'un mec qu'il avait rencontré dans les montagnes? Je ne pense pas.

Il essuya le dernier plat.

- C'était une époque différente. Une époque révolue. Nous avons été blessés, et pas seulement nous, mais aussi Alma, et Junior et Francie, et Lureen et Bobby.

- Vous ne semblez plus trop être blessé maintenant.

- Non. Et je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça.

Il lui sourit.

- Et bien, vous avez plein d'informations pour votre histoire, non?

- Si j'avais su que ça aurait été si facile, j'aurais apporté ma machine à écrire et j'aurais commencé à écrire.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Ennis vous aurait parlé autant qu'il l'a fait. Je l'avais jamais vu faire ça. Dieu, ça a pris des années avant qu'il s'ouvre vraiment à moi, alors aux étrangers.

Liz sentit dans le ton de Jack un sentiment de blessure qu'elle ait accompli si rapidement ce qu'il lui avait pris tant de temps et de soin. Il lui vient à l'esprit qu'elle avait en son pouvoir un petit cadeau pour Jack, qu'elle pouvait lui faire sans entamer la confiance qu'Ennis avait placé en elle. Elle hésita seulement un instant avant de continuer.

- J'ai eu une agréable conversation avec Ennis cet après-midi, quand vous êtes allé en ville.

- Ah bon? demanda Jack

Elle pouvait voir qu'il voulait lui demander ce qu'il avait dit, mais il ne voulait pas être indiscret.

- Oui. Il a parlé un peu d'Alma, et de vous.

Jack rencontra ses yeux, une insécurité mal cachée dans les siens.

- Et euh… qu'est-ce qu'il a dit sur moi? Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me le dire, bien sûr, se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter. Je veux pas lui enlever son intimité, et tout.

Liz sourit.

- Il m'a dit qu'il vous aimait, quelque chose de violent.

Jack la fixait, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- Il a dit ça?

- Citation directe.

Elle vit ses joues rougir et un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Puis il regarda ailleurs et se racla la gorge.

- Mince, murmura-t-il.

Il passa ses doigts sur ses yeux.

- Ce serait bien s'il me le disait à _moi_ maintenant.

* * *

Jack regardait Ennis se préparer pour aller au lit. _Quelque chose de violent_, il entendit Liz dire dans sa tête, et il sentit se diffuser en lui la même chaleur que la première fois. Il devait prendre ses moments de réconfort où il pouvait, parce qu'Ennis pouvait être avare. Il se leva alors qu'Ennis sortait de la salle de bain de leur chambre, les dents brossées et baillant. Il le rejoignit à mi-chemin du lit et passa ses bras autour de lui, stoppant le bâillement avec sa propre bouche. Ennis fit un bruit de surprise, ses mains posées sur les hanches de Jack, et l'embrassa à son tour à plusieurs reprise avant de s'éloigner.

- T'es vachement vif ce soir, rodéo, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état?

- Rien, répondit Jack, souriant tandis que les mains d'Ennis couraient sur son dos. J'ai juste un des ces moments.

Ennis leva une main et la passa sur le côté du visage de Jack, s'arrêtant sur sa nuque.

- Quel genre de moment?

- Quand je me souviens que je rêve pas.

Ennis sourit, un sourire calme, de travers, qui allait avec le regard dans ses yeux, ce regard qui en disait plus qu'Ennis ne pourrait jamais dire, celui que Jack ne voyait pas si souvent.

- Si tu rêves pas, et bien, peut être que moi, oui, dit-il. Parce que tu es toujours mon plus beau rêve.

Jack le tira vers lui et Ennis l'embrasse profondément, ses mains descendant vers les fesses de Jack tandis qu'il le poussait vers le lit. Il l'allongea, puis le rejoignit, retirant le pyjama de Jack tandis qu'il enlevait le sien, et alors que Jack sentit la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était _il m'aime, quelque chose de violent_.

* * *

Liz se réveilla dans l'une des trois chambres d'ami de Jack et Ennis. Ils lui avaient dit que choisir celle qu'elle voulait, et son choix s'était porté sur celle-ci, avec cet édredon simple et une grande chaise de lecture rembourrée avec une lampe au dessus. Elle pensait n'avoir jamais aussi bien dormi de sa vie. Le matelas était recouvert d'un épais lit de plumes dans lequel elle s'enfonçait comme dans un tas de neige, et les grosses couvertures créaient un cocon chaleureux dans lequel elle aurait pu rester toute la journée.

Une seule chose avait pu la sortir de son hibernation. Elle sortir du lit, ses doigts de pied chaud tressaillant quand ils touchèrent le sol froid de bois dur (bien qu'on fut en Juin, les nuits pouvaient toujours être fraîche ici), et marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Tandis qu'elle passait devant la chambre d'Ennis et Jack, elle put voir que la porte était entr'ouverte. _Ils n'ont probablement pas l'habitude d'avoir d'autres personnes dans la maison, _pensa-t-elle_. Mais je ne regarderai pas_

Elle regarda, bien sûr. Elle se sentit coupable, mais ça ne l'arrêta pas.

La lumière grise du matin se répandait par leur fenêtre et traversait le lit où ils étaient tous les deux endormis. Ennis était sur le dos, un bras jeté sous sa tête, nu jusqu'à la poitrine. Jack était sur le ventre, sa tête posée sur le biceps d'Ennis, un bras et une jambe sur son corps. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, ils étaient tous les deux nus.

Liz sourit. C'était une scène d'intimité paisible, et qui rattrapait le peu d'interactions dont elle avait été témoin jusqu'ici. Elle était en leur compagnie depuis quasiment un jour entier maintenant, et mis à part le bref mouvement de main d'Ennis sur la nuque de Jack la nuit précédente, ils se montraient réservés l'un envers l'autre. Ils ne se lançaient pas dans les contacts ordinaires comme les autres couples qu'elle connaissait… mais c'était peu surprenant. Ils avaient probablement l'habitude de garder leur distance de peur d'offenser et d'énerver quelqu'un. Ils savaient sûrement qu'ils n'avaient pas à faire autant attention devant _elle_, mais les habitudes sont les habitudes.

La conscience de Liz lui rappela qu'elle était en train de s'immiscer dans un moment privé, et elle détourna les yeux et alla dans la salle de bain. Quand elle sortit, elle se dépêcha de passer la porte ouverte et garda ses yeux sur le sol.

* * *

Ennis jeta un œil sur sa montre.

- Tu penses que je devrais la réveiller? demanda-t-il.

Cette pensée le rendait mal à l'aise. Que se passerait-il si elle ne répondait pas quand il taperait à la porte? Est-ce qu'il devrait passer la tête dans sa chambre? Et que se passerait-il si elle des… parties… dépassant des couvertures? Il tomberait raide mort d'embarras. Ca ferait une bonne fin pour son histoire. Il pouvait voir les gros titres. «Une Journaliste Tue Un Fermier Avec Des Jambes Nues».

Jack apporta un plat de tartines.

- Donnes-lui quelques minutes. Laisses-lui sentit l'odeur du café. Ca me fait toujours me lever.

Ennis regardait le visage de Jack alors qu'il beurrait sa tartine. Il avait une goute de sang près de l'oreille. Ennis lécha son pouce et s'approcha pour l'essuyer.

- Tu t'es coupé, vieux, dit-il.

- Ouais.

Jack amena son mouchoir jusqu'à son visage et essuya la goute.

- Putain de rasoir pourri.

Ennis sentit un soudain accès d'affection pour lui. Il descendit sa main pour masser la jonction entre l'épaule et la nuque de Jack, un des ses endroits préférés.

- Je sais pas ce qu'il t'a pris hier soir, murmura-t-il.

Jack lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Juste toi, cowboy.

- Tu m'as bien fait bosser en tout cas. On l'avait pas fait comme ça depuis qu'on est monté au lac ce printemps. Je pense que je me suis froissé quelque chose.

Jack ne répondit rien.

- Sérieusement, dit Ennis. Pourquoi tant d'énergie tout d'un coup?

Jack croisa son regard.

- J'ai besoin d'une raison pour faire plaisir à mon homme?

Ennis haussa les épaules.

- Nan, j'imagine que non.

Il prit sa tasse de café et avala une gorgée. Il avait vraiment sentit comme un petit quelque chose de plus la nuit dernière. Ca lui avait rappelé le temps où il avait surpris Jack avec une jument qu'il avait admiré, mais qu'il trouvait trop cher à acheter. Il avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles de voir Jack sauter comme un enfant, et plus tard cette nuit-là, Jack l'avait pratiquement épuisé pour le remercier. Mais d'après ce qu'il savait, il n'avait rien fait dernièrement pour recevoir une telle gratitude.

Jack lisait maintenant le journal, la tête posée sur son coude alors qu'il regardait les gros titres. Ennis sentit la main de Jack sur sa cuisse, juste posée là, confortablement, comme si c'était son endroit favori.

- Je t'aime, c'est tout, murmura Jack, presque trop silencieusement pour qu'il l'entende, ses yeux restant posés sur le journal.

Ennis sourit, une sensation de paix se déployant dans son ventre, et il serra la main de Jack où elle était posée sur sa jambe. Il essayait de penser à quelque de bien à répondre, mais ils entendirent la porte de chambre de Liz d'ouvrir et ses pas traînant s'approchant de la cuisine, et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire ouf, la main de Jack était de retour sur la table. Cette absence fit froid à la jambe d'Ennis.

Liz entra dans la cuisine, ses cheveux blonds tout crépus et décoiffés et ses yeux encore à moitié endormis. Elle avait un pyjama en flanelle avec des petits chiens dessus, et Ennis pensa qu'elle était aussi mignonne qu'une petite fille le matin de Noël.

-B'jour, dit-elle avec un sourire endormi.

- Et bien, dit Jack avec un grand sourire. Regardez qui a décidé de se lever aujourd'hui.

- Il est seulement 9 heures.

- C'est tard dans un ranch, Lizzie.

Elle regarda Jack, prenant une tasse de café des mains d'Ennis.

- Personne ne m'appelle Lizzie, dit-elle, mais elle n'était pas furieuse.

Jack haussa les épaules.

- Désolé, je ne savais pas.

- Non, j'aime bien!

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi personne ne m'appelle comme ça.

- Et ben, ça pourrait être votre nom spécial ranch alors, dit Ennis. De retour dans la ville, vous pouvez être Liz, journaliste aux grands pouvoirs et tout, mais ici, vous pouvez juste être Lizzie, la fille de ranch habillée en flanelle.

Son regard passait de l'un à l'autre, son sourire s'élargissant, puis elle secoua la tête.

- Faîtes gaffe les gars. Ne me faîtes pas tomber trop amoureuse de vous, ou de cet endroit, ou je ne voudrai plus jamais partir.

* * *

Liz s'assit avec Ennis à côté du corral, regardant Jack et Billy, le garçon d'écurie, travailler avec un nouveau cheval qui était en train de montrer un peu de résistance à la vie de ranch.

- Bon Dieu, murmura Ennis. Je lui ai dit et répété que le père de ce cheval était une bête folle et que rien de bon ne viendrais jamais de ses poulains. Mais non, M. Twist doit en avoir un pour prouver qu'il est le Roi de tous les éleveurs de chevaux et puis il ira se pavaner dans la ville comme un enfant qui viendrait de se faire dépuceler, sa vantant de comment il le mène à la bride.

Il secoua la tête, grommelant, et alluma une cigarette, la première qu'elle le voyait fumer. Il vit son regard et eut l'air un peu penaud.

- J'essaye d'arrêter, dit-il. Jack a arrêté il y a un an et il est sur mon dos, c'est horrible. Il dit qu'il peut plus supporter l'odeur. Il dit aussi que je viens à avoir un cancer du poumon à 60 ans, il me balance dans une maison de retraite parce que ce sera uniquement de ma faute.

Il grogna.

- Pas mal, hein?

Liz haussa les épaules.

- Il essaye juste de faire attention à vous.

- Il ferait mieux de s'occuper de lui un peu maintenant et… Jack! mugit-il. Attention au…

Ils se reculèrent tous les deux alors que la jument tournait sur elle-même, forçant Jack à se jeter littéralement au sol pour éviter ses pattes arrières.

- Ok, dit Ennis, écrasant sa cigarette. Je regarde encore ça et j'aurais pas besoin de l'aide des cigarettes pour mourir jeune. Allez, allons à l'étable. Il y a quelqu'un que vous allez aimer rencontrer.

Ils traversèrent l'enclos principal, derrière la maison.

- Est-ce que c'est vous qui avez construit cette maison? demanda Liz, regardant la charmante façade de brique et de bois.

- La plus grande partie. Il y avait une maison quand nous avons acheté cet endroit, mais elle était en ruine. Une bonne chose que les fondations étaient solides. On a pensé faire le travail nous-mêmes, mais aucun de nous est du genre architecte, et on avait peur de tout rater, alors on a engagé un constructeur.

Liz réfléchit à ça, se demandant si Ennis se vexerait si elle posait la question suivante, qui lui semblait suivre la logique. Il lui épargna le problème.

- Vous vous demandez où on a trouvé tout l'argent pour ça, hein? Probablement trop polie pour demander.

Il lança un regard au corral par dessus son épaule.

- Oh, et puismerde. Le truc, c'est que le beau-père de Jack le haïssait, et quand je dis haïssait, c'est le mot. Quand Jack a annoncé à ce vieux L.D. qu'il partait, L.D. voulait s'assurer qu'il soit parti pour de bon. Il lui donna un tas d'argent. Jack était heureux de le prendre, mais ça ne me plaisait pas. Je n'aime pas prendre l'argent d'un homme, mais en même temps, je savais que Jack et moi en aurions vraiment besoin si on voulait réussir. Alors, j'ai ravalé ma fierté et je l'ai pris.

Il eut un sourire ironique.

- Et vous savez quoi? On a remboursé L.D. jusqu'au dernier centime, avec 10 d'intérêt. Et Seigneur, que ça l'a rendu fou que son bon-à-rien de beau-fils ait réussi et qu'il ne lui doive plus rien. Sans oublier que nous avons mis de côté pas mal d'argent pour les études de Bobby, ce que L.D. n'avait jamais pensé à faire.

Ennis rigola, et Liz pouvait entendre dans sa voix qu'il était fier de Jack. Ils arrivèrent à l'étable, et Ennis la guida jusqu'à la dernière stalle sur la droite, plus large que les autres et éclairée avec des lumières plus vives. Un homme en jean et avec une chemise en flanelle déchirée était là, avec un cheval, une grande jument grise.

- Lizzie, voici Paul McGill, c'est le véto du coin. Doc, voici Liz Forbes. Elle est journaliste à New York.

Le vétérinaire serra la main de Liz avec un sourire. Il était soigné et rude à la fois, et devait avoir dans les 35 ans.

- Ravi que faire votre connaissance, Melle Forbes, dit-il.

Il regarda Ennis.

- Une journaliste? Vous avez gagné au loto, ou un truc du genre?

- Nan. Elle est là… euh… et bien, elle était venue pour écrire à propos de Bill, puis elle a décidé de gouter un peu à la vie dans un ranch.

Liz n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

- J'écris une histoire sur Ennis et Jack, et sur comment c'est pour deux hommes de gérer un ranch ensemble à la campagne.

- Oh, je vois, répondit Paul avec un large sourire. Et bien, Ennis, n'oublies pas de tout lui raconter à propos de la fois où Jack était ivre et qu'il t'a arrangé la portrait pour le pique-nique du 1er Mai. Ca donnera une image idyllique de la vie rurale.

Il retourna voir le cheval, en rigolant. Ennis avait l'air mortifié.

- Merci, Doc, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il s'approcha et caressa la nuque de la jument.

- Comment va ma meilleure fille? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

La jument hennit doucement et pressa son museau contre sa main. Le véto se releva, sa bonne humeur disparue.

- Ennis… je suis vraiment désolé, mais sa jambe va mal. C'est une fracture de stress et ça s'est enflammé. Je peur que ça s'infecte.

Ennis ne répondit rien, continuant de caresser la nuque de la jument. Liz sentit son estomac se contracter.

- Je peux la faire abattre, si tu veux pas le faire.

- Non, répondit Ennis. Je vais pas l'abattre.

- Sa jambe ne sera plus jamais comme avant…

- Je m'en fiche, Doc. Je vais pas l'abattre.

Liz fut surprise de voir Ennis réprimer des larmes.

- C'est le cheval préféré de ma fille, et je peux pas décider avant de lui en avoir parlé. Elle vient ce week-end. Tu la soigne autant que tu peux, et je m'occupe du reste, d'accord?

Le Docteur McGill haussa les épaules.

- D'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Liz regarda alors que le docteur mettait une attelle à la jambe de la jument, appliquant un cataplasme sentant l'herbe et le serrant fort. Il se releva et prit son sac.

- Je reviendrai après-demain pour voir son état.

Ils sortirent de l'étable.

- Tu veux rester pour le déjeuner, Doc? demanda Ennis.

- Peux pas, je dois passer voir Myron. Ses cochons ont quelques… disons troubles digestifs.

Ennis eut un petit rire.

- Mets un imperméable.

- Ouais.

Ils avaient atteint la porte de l'enclos. Le véto s'arrêta et fit face à Liz.

- J'ai été heureux de vous rencontrer, Melle Forbes. Bonne chance pour votre histoire. J'espère que je vous verrai à la foire ce week-end. Vous pourrez rencontrer Roger, mon partenaire.

Il eut un large sourire en voyant son expression, puis il secoua la main d'Ennis.

- Tu diras bonjour à Jack.

- Ca sera fait. A plus, Doc.

Liz attendit que le docteur fût monté dans sa voiture et ait commencé à se diriger vers la route pour se tourner vers Ennis.

- Ennis! Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit qu'il était gay?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Doc? Il est pas gay.

- Mais… il vient de dire… son partenaire, Roger!

- Oh, oui. Ils ont déménagés de Boston il y a environ trois ans pour que Paul puisse prendre la relève du vieux Doc Robicheaux. Roger est avocat. Un mec vraiment super. Il nous a aidés quand on a eu quelques problèmes avec un de nos distributeurs. Mais ils ne sont pas homos, ou quoi que ce soit. Ils sont comme moi et Jack. Des gens normaux.

Liz croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, regardant Ennis avec une compréhension grandissante.

- Ennis, à quoi pensez-vous quand vous pensez à un homosexuel?

- J'essaye de pas le faire, Lizzie.

- Répondez à la question.

Il traîna les pieds, mettant les mains dans les poches.

- Ah, vous savez. Mettant du maquillage, et des vêtements brillants, et… parlant comme des filles… merde, vous savez ce que je veux dire! Des femmelettes!

Liz avait tellement de choses à dire qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

- Vous savez que tous les homosexuels ne sont pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas? Regardez-vous, par exemple!

- Merde, pourquoi est-ce que tout tourne autour du nom qu'on donne aux genss'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que vous devez mettre une putain d'étiquette sur tout le monde? Quand on était marié à des femmes, on était hétéros, mais maintenant qu'on est ensemble, on est gay, ou pédé, ou homosexuels, ou ce que vous voulez. Pourquoi c'est comme ça? C'est pas suffisant que je dise que je passe ma vie avec Jack parce que c'est mon mec et que je l'ai choisi, et que ça veut juste dire cela! Pourquoi est-ce que ca doit vouloir dire que maintenant je suis dans le même lot qu'un tas d'autres mecs avec qui je n'ai rien en commun, excepté qu'on partage tous notre lit avec un homme?

Liz soupira.

- C'est une très bonne question, Ennis. Mais je vois que tandis que j'écris cette histoire pour faire changer les préjugés des gens, vous en avez quelques uns vous-même, c'est-ce pas?

Ennis avait l'air fatigué, comme si cet emportement l'avait hautement épuise.

- Tout le monde se fait des idées sur les autres personnes trop rapidement. J'imagine que je suis pas différent.

- Peut être qu'une fois que mes vacances dans le ranch seront finies, vous et Jack pourraient venir avec moi faire un petit tour à la ville.

- La ville… quoi, New York?

- Vous y êtes déjà allé?

- Je vais à Burlington une fois par mois, c'est la seule ville qui m'intéresse.

Liz eut un grand sourire.

- Vous me donnez des idées maléfiques, Ennis Del Mar.

- Oui, je vois ça. Le regard sur votre visage me donne envie de partir en courant.


	4. Chapter 4

Juin 1977.

Si quelqu'un avait dit un jour à Jack qu'il serait enthousiaste de faire la comptabilité, il lui aurait répondu qu'il été fou. Mais il était là, souriant comme un fou sur les livres de comptes du ranch et fredonnant un air qui n'avait pas de mélodie et qui ne comportait qu'une seule phrase, dont les mots étaient «Je t'emmerde, L.D. Newsome».

Ennis entra et s'appuya contre le montant de la porte, les bras croisés, affichant ce sourire tordu que Jack adorait.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles, rodéo?

Le sourire de Jack s'élargit encore plus.

- Mon pote, les nouvelles sont sacrément bonnes, si je peux dire.

- Dis-moi.

- Nous rentrons officiellement dans nos frais après exactement un an dans le business. Tu sais combien c'est difficile? Et si on continue comme ça, on va se faire un sacré profit cette année, surtout si on peut se passer de Joey à l'écurie de temps en temps.

Jack prit un moment pour savourer.

- Ennis, on va être des hommes riches dans peu de temps.

- Ben, t'as raison. C'est une sacrée bonne nouvelle.

Ennis avait l'air préoccupé. Il semblait agité, et il ne croisait pas le regard de Jack.

- Ennis… qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Un problème?

- Nan. Tout va bien, c'est juste tout ça.

Il prit une respiration profonde et résignée et entra dans le bureau. Il approcha une chaise de Jack et s'assit.

- Il faut que je te parle, Jack.

Ca n'avait pas l'air bon _du tout_.

- Oh mon Dieu… qu'est-ce qu'il ya?

- Oh, non non, rien de grave, répondit rapidement Ennis. Je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolé. Je suis juste un peu nerveux.

- Nerveux? Pourquoi?

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, annonça d'un coup Ennis, comme s'il était très pressé de faire sortir les mots de sa bouche.

Il mit la main dans sa poche et sortit un paquet de tissu bleu. Ca ressemblait à du chamois, comme on utiliserait pour faire briller sa selle. Il le tendit vers Jack, regardant partout, sauf vers lui. Perplexe, Jack prit le tissu et le déroula. Il pouvait sentir le regard d'Ennis sur lui, et il savait qu'il attendait une réaction, mais Jack était trop étonné pour lui en donner une.

Dans sa main, il tenait un anneau. Il était fait d'argent taillé à la main et ses motifs lui donnaient l'air d'être de la corde. Il était magnifique.

- Que…

Sa voix se brisa. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et recommença.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Il regarda Ennis, qui avait la tête baissée, jetant des regards rapides au visage de Jack de derrière ses cils.

- J'ai, euh… et bien, puisque les mecs peuvent pas se marier, j'ai juste pensé…oh, donnes moi ça, dit-il, reprenant l'anneau.

Il le tourna et le retourna dans ses mains, et semblait heureux d'avoir quelque chose à regarder tandis qu'il parlait.

- Ecoute, quand on est venu ici, on ne savait pas vraiment si ça allait marcher, dit-il. Je veux dire… le ranch aurait pu faire faillite. Il aurait pu nous ruiner. Seigneur, on savait même pas si on pouvait se supporter l'un l'autre plus d'une semaine.

Jack hocha la tête d'un air contrit.

- Mais ça fait deux ans maintenant… le ranch tourne bien… et on se supporte plus que bien, donc…

Il prit une profonde respiration et leva les yeux, rencontrant directement le regard de Jack.

- J'ai été élevé avec l'idée que tu ne vis pas avec quelqu'un longtemps si tu ne fais pas de promesses, alors j'ai pensé qu'il était peut être temps pour un petit… quelque chose.

Son embarras était tellement touchant que Jack eut peur de fondre en larmes et de gâcher ce moment.

- Tu as répété ce discours toute la journée, hein?

Ennis roula les yeux.

- Merde, Jack, te fous pas de moi. Tu sais que c'est pas facile pour moi.

- Je sais, je sais, répondit Jack, s'approchant pour toucher le genou d'Ennis. Juste le fait que tu essayes… ben c'est très spécial.

Ennis essaya de sourire, et réussit à moitié.

- Je voulais te donner pour que tu saches que… et bien, que je suis prêt.

Il regarda Jack et finit par réussir à sourire entièrement.

- Je suis prêt pour de bon.

Il hocha la tête rapidement, comme pour confirmer ce qu'il avait dit.

- Ben… c'est ça, alors.

Il rendit l'anneau à Jack, qui le prit, espérant qu'Ennis ne pouvais pas voir ses doigts trembler.

- Ouais… c'est ça, j'imagine.

Ennis examinait ses doigts, ses yeux baissés. Il reprit la parole, calmement.

- Faut que tu saches que je suis… je suis vraiment heureux, Jack.

Il risqua un regard rapide vers lui.

- Je savais pas que j'avais ça en moi. Je savais pas que ça arrivait aux gens comme moi. Vivotant à peine, quasiment personne dans le monde ne s'intéressait à moi, sans aucun but… puis t'es arrivé, et… maintenant, c'est tout.

Il baissa la tête une nouvelle fois, la secouant doucement d'avant en arrière, et Jack réalisa qu'il essayait de ne pas pleurer. Jack s'approcha, attrapa le siège de la chaise d'Ennis et le tira vers lui. Ennis saisit les deux mains de Jack et les serra fort comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'envole s'il ne le retenait pas. Il les caressa nerveusement pendant un moment, puis leva la tête vers lui.

- Je suis pas vraiment un mec pour ne pas avoir dit ces choses avant maintenant, dit-il, et sa voix avait l'air plus sûre et plus claire. Tu as toujours été vraiment bon avec moi, et tu m'as dit exactement ce que tu avais en tête, et j'ai été là tout le temps, agissant comme si j'avais un pied dehors.

Jack hocha la tête.

- Je ne voulais pas te presser. Je sais que tu dois prendre ton temps, et te faire ton propre avis.

- Prendre mon temps, ouais. Il est temps pour moi d'être juste envers toi.

Il détacha une de ses mains et la leva jusqu'à la nuque de Jack, la glissant vers le derrière de sa tête. Ennis soupira.

- Je t'aime, dit-il, insistant sur les mots.

La respiration de Jack était coincée dans son thorax. Ennis ne lui avait jamais dit ça avant. Ca avait été sous-entendu et démontré, mais jamais dit tout haut.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre que _toi_. Et je veux que ce soit comme ça pour toujours, tu entends ?

Jack hocha la tête, sans voix. Il sentit quelque chose se dérouler dans sa poitrine, quelque chose qui avait été serré fort des années durant… depuis 1963 en fait.

- Ok, réussit-il à dire d'une voix rauque.

Ennis leva un sourcil, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Ok? dit-il. C'est tout ce que tu as à dire? Je t'ai ouvert mon putain de cœur là, rodéo. Tu peux voir que je me sens vachement vulnérable, et tout ce que j'ai de mon homme, c'est 'ok'?

Jack rigola, la tension relâchée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dire que tu ne saches déjà pas, Ennis?

Ennis haussa les épaules, l'air un peu anxieux.

- Tu pourrais apaiser mon esprit en disant que tu es avec moi dans tout ça. Pour le long voyage.

Jack sourit, et se leva. Il s'approcha du tiroir fermé, l'ouvrit, et sortit un dossier.

- Ca arrive juste quand j'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi, dit-il, retournant sur sa chaise.

Ennis fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que c'est? demanda-t-il, prenant les papiers officiels que Jack lui tendait.

- C'est l'accord de procuration. Ca dit que ce qui est à toi est à moi, et ce qui est à moi est à toi, et que nous sommes quasiment la famille l'un de l'autre. Ca dit que tu prends mes décisions si je peux pas, et vice versa.

Ennis leva les yeux vers lui, les yeux brillants.

- C'est un moyen légal de dire que nous sommes la personne la plus importante l'un de l'autre, acheva Jack. Alors, tu _me_ dis si je suis avec toi pour le long voyage.

Ennis hocha la tête.

-Mince… c'est presque comme être marié, non?

- Quasiment, sauf pour les 'je le jure'.

Ennis prit un stylo et tourna les pages jusqu'à la dernière. Sa main hésita au dessus de la ligne de signature.

- Et bien, je pense… Je le veux, dit-il, et il signa de son nom.

Il lui passa le stylo.

- Moi aussi, dit Jack, et il signa de son nom sur l'autre ligne.

Il referma le document.

- Je pense qu'il reste une dernière chose à faire.

- Quoi?

Jack prit l'anneau.

- Tu vas me le passer, ou bien?

Ennis rigola.

- Tu veux? Tu vas pas, euh… te sentir un peu trop comme la mariée là?

Jack fit un mouvement de la main.

- Tant que je garde ma queue, c'est pas grave.

Ennis prit l'anneau.

- Et ben, j'espère vraiment que ça va être le cas.

Il prit une profonde respiration et passa rapidement l'anneau à l'annulaire gauche de Jack, se rassit comme s'il était heureux d'en avoir fini avec ça.

- Waouh! C'était… assez bizarre, je l'avoue.

- Ouais, plutôt.

Jack sourit.

- Mais bien sûr, maintenant, tu dois embrasser la…euh, le…euh….

Il roula les yeux.

- Oh, merde.

Il attrapa la main d'Ennis et le souleva de sa chaise, le traînant hors du bureau et traversant le salon.

- Laisses tomber le baiser. Passons directement à la nuit de noce.

* * *

Liz rigola quand Jack eut fini l'histoire. Elle avait demandé à en savoir plus sur ce dont il avait fait allusion le jour précédent, à savoir qu'Ennis avait mis deux ans pour dire à Jack qu'il l'aimait, sans se douter qu'elle entendrait les détails à propos du jour où les deux hommes s'étaient engagés l'un envers l'autre.

- C'est…

Elle allait dire 'super', mais le mot n'était pas assez fort.

- C'est magnifique, dit-elle finalement.

Jack hocha la tête.

- J'ai eu des supers jours dans ma vie, mais je dois avouer que celui-ci est l'un des plus beaux jusqu'à présent, ajouta-t-il.

- Je peux voir l'anneau?

Jack tendit la main.

- C'est mignon.

Ca avait l'air fait pour son doigt, comme si ça avait toujours été sa place.

- Mais Ennis n'en porte pas.

- Nan, il peut pas supporter d'avoir quelque chose sur les mains. En puis, pour nous, porter des genre d'anneaux assortis…Je sais pas. C'est comme prétendre à quelque chose qu'on ne pourra jamais avoir. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Ce ne sont pas les bijoux qui sont important, n'est-ce pas?

- Vous avez répondu à une question que j'allais poser d'ailleurs.

- Laquelle?

- Si vous aviez une procuration.

- Oh, ouais. On a acheté cet endroit ensemble, on a des assurances vie l'un pour l'autre… mince, on va être aussi impliqués l'un pour l'autre que c'est possible pour deux personnes qui ne peuvent pas se marier.

Liz pinça les lèvres.

- Je ne savais pas qu'un état autorisait des partenaires domestiques à prendre des assurances vie l'un pour l'autre.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, mais la loi le demande pour des partenaires en affaires.

Jack fit une grimace.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, 'partenaires domestiques' ? On dirait que c'est fait pour des femmes de ménages qui s'associent pour faire un gros boulot.

Liz rigola.

- Ouais, ça ne sonne pas vraiment romantique, hein? C'est le terme que certaines entreprises utilisent pour les gens qui vivent ensembles mais qui ne sont pas mariés. C'est généralement utilisé pour les couples homosexuels, mais ça peut être appliqué à des couples hétéros qui cohabitent, aussi.

- Pourquoi les entreprises ont-elles besoin d'un terme pour ça?

- Pour l'assurance maladie. Il y a peu… _vraiment peu_… d'entreprises qui pensent à l'avenir et qui étendent l'assurance maladie de leurs employés à leur partenaire domestique. La plupart d'entre eux se font critiquer pour ça.

- Zut, s'exclama Jack, impressionné. Ca serait vraiment un grand pas en avant, hein?

Il secoua la tête.

- L'assurance maladie, c'est de la merde. On paye la peau du cul pour ça, par seulement pour nous, mais pour tous les employés. Vous ne pouvez savoir combien ça coûte, étant donnés les risques du métier.

Ils étaient assis sous le porche de derrière, appréciant le coucher du soleil et quelques bières fraiches. Ennis étaient toujours dans les paddocks. Liz examinait le profil de Jack. Il était puissant, avec une mâchoire carrée et des yeux profonds. Il était charmant, ils l'étaient tous les deux, mais Jack avait un genre de sensibilité qu'Ennis n'avait pas. Elle s'approcha un peu.

- Oh Jack… vous avez un petit quelque chose…

Elle tendit le bras et le passa sur son cou.

- Attendez, ce n'est pas…

Elle releva la tête.

-Jack Twist, est-ce que c'est un _suçon_?

Jack rougit et toucha son cou.

- Oh, je euh… Je suppose que c'est…

Il soupira et roula les yeux.

- Bon Dieu, un homme ne peut pas être un peu joueur sans que ça devienne un sujet de conversation dans tout le voisinage?

Liz ne put s'empêcher de rire. Jack lui tira la langue.

- C'est ça, rigolez! Comme si vous n'aviez jamais eu un suçon avant. Et n'allez pas mettre ça dans votre article, miss!

A son tour, il se mit à rire. Ennis monta les marches du porche, ses pas lourds et fatigués. Il enleva son chapeau et passa un bras sur son front en sueur, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il les vit glousser dans leurs chaises respectives.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il, l'air irrité.

- Oh, rien, répondit Jack, haletant.

Ennis entra dans la maison.

- C'est juste toi me marquant comme si j'étais ta propriété personnelle. Nan, tu rentres, jamais tu… Dieu, Ennis, tu as fumé! Ne me fais ce regard innocent, je peux le sentir!

Il se leva et suivi Ennis dans la maison, le son de leur chamaillerie s'éloignant, laissant Liz rire seule sous le porche, une bière fraîche dans la main, le soleil colorant l'horizon de pourpre et d'orange.

_Est-ce que je peux vivre ici?_ pensa-t-elle, et pas pour la première fois.

* * *

Ils s'immobilisèrent devant le garde-manger, fixant les options pour le dîner.

- S'il vous plait, Dieu, plus de chili, dit Jack.

- Alors, tu cuisines, si tu es tellement fort et puissant! répondit sèchement Ennis.

- Vous ne pouvez pas cuisiner? demanda Jack à Liz, avec un ton plaintif.

- Quoi, juste parce que je suis une femme, ça veut dire que je sais cuisiner?

- Et ben…ouais!

- Je mange à l'extérieur. Souvent.

Ennis soupira.

- Merde. J'appelle Fred et Arlène. Elle a dit qu'on pouvait venir quand on voulait cette semaine… Fred a attrapé un tas de brochets au lac le week-end dernier.

Dix minutes plus tard, Liz était serrée entre eux deux sur la banquette avant du pick-up d'Ennis.

- Euh, pourquoi n'a-t-on pas pris la voiture avec la banquette arrière? demanda-t-elle.

Ennis grogna.

- Bon sang, Liz, ça c'est une bonne question. Pourquoi tu lui dis pas, Jack, pourquoi on prend pas la voiture avec la banquette arrière? Explique à la dame pourquoi elle est assise ici avec tes hanches osseuses lui rentrant dans le flanc.

Jack ne donna aucune indication qu'il allait répondre, il s'assit juste avec les bras croisés et lança un regard furieux à Ennis par dessus la tête de Liz. Ca ne semblait pas importer, puisqu'Ennis continua à lui raconter.

- Vous voyez, Jack se voit comme un gros rancher, donc maintenant, il pense qu'il doit avoir une plus belle voiture, parce que les pick-up sont pas assez guindés pour des flambeurs de son genre, n'est-ce pas? Alors il achète cette voiture… qu'est-ce que c'est, rodéo?

- C'est une putain de Mercedes, et ta gueule.

- Tu rigoles! La dame a posé une question. Vous voyez comment il me parle, chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille de Liz.

Elle gloussa. Elle n'aurait jamais cru Ennis capable d'avoir un tel humour, bien que Jack ne semblait pas terriblement amusé.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il achète cette Mercedes, mais quelle couleur il choisi? Noir. Avec du gris à l'intérieur. Vous avez vu où on habite? Dans un ranch, avec une putain d'allée en gravier. A chaque fois qu'il conduit la voiture, on dirait qu'il la conduit dans une tempête de sable. Et il a tellement peur de salir l'intérieur avec ses bottes boueuses qu'il ne va jamais derrière le volant. Alors elle reste là, prenant de la place et perdant de la valeur chaque jour.

Jack bougonna.

- J'entretiens sa valeur de revente.

Ennis rigola.

- Ah, ces riches. C'est vraiment des conneries qu'on entend là, Lizzie.

Jack jeta un regard à Ennis.

- Quand l'allée sera pavée, tu verras.

-Mon Dieu, Jack, cette satanée voiture est déjà sale. Tu la laveras plus tard, si la poussière te trouble autant. Tu l'as méritée, tu dois la sortir.

Jack soupira, mais ne répondit rien. Ennis s'approcha une nouvelle fois, parlant sur le ton de la confidence.

- En fait, ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle elle ne la conduit pas. La vérité, c'est qu'il ne l'aime pas… mais vous ne lui ferez jamais admettre.

- J'ai l'air d'un trou du cul de ce très cher Rotary Club dans cette satanée chose! s'exclama soudain Jack. A chaque fois que je la conduis, je me sens comme ce putain de L.D. Newsome!

Il s'affaissa, laissant sa tête retomber sur le repose-tête.

- Merde, Ennis. Pourquoi je t'ai pas écouté?

- Parce que t'es un idiot.

- Oh, ouais. Ca avait dû me sortir de l'esprit.

Il tourna la tête et sourit d'un air affecté vers Ennis. Liz se tourna à temps pour voir Ennis sourire en retour en faire un clin d'œil.

* * *

Jack avait dit à Liz avant qu'ils partent que Fred et Arlène, leurs amis et hôtes pour le dîner, possédaient un terrain de récupération à la sortie de la ville. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu 'terrain de récupération', Liz avait craint le pire… mais la maison des Trimble était une charmante maison coloniale à deux étages avec un jardin gigantesque. Le terrain de récupération était à une centaine de mètres de là, bien caché derrière des barrières d'aluminium. Fred faisait griller le poisson dans leur patio en ardoise, qui comportait une cuisine de jardin abritée sous le porche, et ils mangèrent sur une table en teck. Entre le succès de leur propre affaire, leur amitié avec le maire et l'influence apparente de leurs amis, Liz avait l'impression qu'Ennis et Jack faisaient parti des plus importants citoyens de la ville de Farmingdale. Leur cercle d'amis avait l'air d'être composé de l'élite de la ville. Elle se demanda comment ils prenaient ça; elle savait qu'ils avaient tous les deux grandis dans la pauvreté, bien que Jack ait pris goût à une vie plus confortable lorsqu'il avait été marié avec Lureen.

Fred et Arlène étaient plaisants et amicaux. Ils l'accueillirent avec amabilité et lui posèrent les questions appropriées, mais s'arrêtèrent vite, ne cherchant pas à découvrir son travail d'écriture.

- Où est Jimmy, demanda Jack peu après leur arrivée.

- Oh, il est chez sa grand-mère ce soir. Elle le ramènera sûrement à la maison après le dîner, répondit Arlène.

Liz se tourna vers Ennis pour le reste de l'histoire.

- C'est leur petit garçon. Il a 5 ans, expliqua Ennis à voix basse. Le plus mignon que j'aie jamais vu. Il pense que Jack est le truc le plus super après Superman.

Il rigola.

- Jack est vraiment bien avec les enfants. Parfois, j'aimerais qu'il ne le soit pas, dit-il, regardant Liz d'un air lourd de sens.

- Pourquoi?

Ennis soupira.

- Les gens pensent que coucher avec les hommes veut dire coucher avec les petits garçons, répondit-il, son dégoût pour cette idée se voyant sur son visage. Je suis inquiet que quelqu'un l'accuse de quelque chose.

Liz eut la chair de poule à cette idée.

- Seigneur, je n'avais jamais pensé à ça.

- C'est vraiment dommage qu'il y ait des gens pour penser de telles choses.

Il vit son expression d'inquiétude et lui tapota le dos.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Jack est un type intelligent, sauf quand il s'agit d'acheter des voitures. Il ne se mettra pas dans une telle position.

Le dîner fut un moment jovial. Fred n'arrêtait pas d'ouvrir du vin, et après peu de temps, Liz sentit sa tête tourner.

- Alors, lui demanda Fred, après que le repas fut servi. Que pensez-vous de notre petite communauté?

- C'est le paradis, soupira Liz.

- Ouais, mais vous n'avez pas encore senti l'odeur du ranch au mois d'Août, dit Jack avec un large sourire.

- Le ranch a bien évolué, hein? dit Arlène. C'est dingue ce que mecs ont fait avec lui. Avant qu'ils ne l'achètent, il n'avait jamais fait de profit ou du bien pour la ville. Vous savez combien d'affaires se sont montées avec le ranch?

Liz s'approcha, vraiment intéressée, bien que Jack et Ennis avaient l'air embarrassés devant tant de louanges.

- Non, combien?

- Beaucoup. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'entreprises de bétail dans le coin. Pas assez d'espace, pas comme dans l'Ouest. Les fermes laitières doivent prendre leurs têtes de bétails quelque part, et ça coûte vraiment moins cher de les prendre de Brokeback que des les amener du Texas. Ce ranch a mis cette ville sur de nombreuses cartes. On a eu une demi-douzaine de nouvelles affaires qui se sont établies, juste parce qu'ils ont vu la ville alors qu'ils faisaient du commerce avec ces mecs, et ils ont vu qu'ils pouvaient avoir de la place pour des taxes locales faibles.

Liz hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas étonnant que la ville tolère le style de vie de Jack et Ennis s'ils apportaient autant d'argent. C'était une explication cynique et moins satisfaisante qu'une simple ouverture d'esprit, mais qui ne pouvait pas être ignorée.

- Elle exagère, dit Jack, lançant un regard à Arlène.

- Je suis désolée, mais non! s'exclama-t-elle, tapant sur le bras de Jack. Vous êtes bien trop modestes les gars, je l'ai toujours dit.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit, et un petit garçon sortit en courant. Ennis avait raison, il était adorable. Des cheveux bouclés noirs et des yeux foncés, comme sa mère.

- Jacky, cria-t-il avec joie, courant vers Jack, se levant et le saisissant.

- Jimbo! Mon Dieu, qu'as-tu mangé, mon garçon? Tu es _énorme_!

Il attrapa le garçon et essaya de le soulever par dessus sa tête.

- Regardes, je peux même pas te soulever! Oh non… tu es juste trop grand!

Le petit Jimmy explosa de rire tandis que Jack le retourna et le balança par les pieds. Liz se demanda si cette ville n'était pas trop belle pour être vraie. Elle était là, assise, rigolant avec un groupe d'amis dans le jardin d'une charmante propriété, venant juste de manger un poisson frais sous le ciel étoilé, rempli avec plus d'étoiles qu'il était possible d'imaginer.

Elle vit la porte s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois, et une femme plus âgée sortit. Ca doit être la grand-mère de Jimmy, pensa-t-elle. La femme s'avança, puis s'arrêta. Sa bouche s'ouvrit avec une expression d'horreur.

-Jimmy! s'exclama-t-elle, comme si elle venait de le prendre en train de jouer avec des allumettes.

Tout le monde devint silencieux… sauf Jimmy, qui continuait de rigoler, évidemment. Lie sentit Ennis se crisper à côté d'elle. Jack posa Jimmy juste à temps pour que sa grand-mère se précipite et l'attrape, regard Jack.

- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Arlène, fronçant les sourcils. Il ne l'aurait pas lâché…

Liz se mordit la lèvre, ses sentiments d'il y a seulement cinq secondes disparus comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. La grand-mère retourna sous le porche avec Jimmy, puis le posa.

- Jimmy, monte dans ta chambre.

- Mais… je veux jouer avec Jacky…

- Monte, maintenant, dit-elle, et Jimmy obtempéra.

Elle se retourna, se forçant à sourire.

- Désolé de vous interrompre, dit-elle. Je vais Jimmy au lit. Amusez-vous bien, maintenant.

Elle commença à entrer dans la maison.

- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Arlène.

La grand-mère soupira, comme si elle regrettait de devoir dire ces mots.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose que Jimmy joue avec cet homme, répondit-elle.

Jack s'assit lourdement, son visage devenant sans expression. Liz vit les muscles de la mâchoire d'Ennis se contracter, ses yeux se rapprochant comme des petits points mortels.

- Maman, dit Arlène, la voix tendue. Jack est notre _ami_. Jimmy l'adore.

- C'est le cas, maintenant, rétorqua la grand-mère, essayant de transformer cette innocente déclaration en quelque chose de pervers. Je suis sûr que vos amis sont très gentils, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne pense pas que Jimmy doive s'associer avec ce genre de personne.

Ennis se leva.

- De quel genre parlez-vous, m'dame? demanda-t-il.

Sa voix était très basse et calme, mais les veines sur ses tempes battaient à tout rompre. Jack attrapa son bras.

- Ennis, c'est bon.

-Non, Jack. Je veux entendre quel 'genre de personne' tu es.

La grand-mère se redressa.

- Vous savez parfaitement de quel genre de personne je veux parler, M. Del Mar. Peut être que je suis vieux-jeu, j'imagine, je peux pas m'en empêcher, mais dans mon temps, les gens savaient garder leurs enfants loin des pervers.

Elle avait dit ça comme si c'était de notoriété publique, ce dont Liz supposa que c'était le cas avant… ou bien que ça l'était toujours. Liz vit Ennis tressaillir et ses poings se serrer; la main de Jack serra plus fort le bras d'Ennis, si bien que ces phalanges étaient blanches. Fred se leva, mettant une main devant Ennis comme pour le retenir. Il se tourna vers sa belle-mère.

- Agnès, je ne tolère pas que vous veniez dans ma maison et que vous insultiez nos amis.

- Bien, répondit-elle. Si mon opinion ne vaut rien, il ne fallait pas la demander.

Elle se tourna pour partir. Jack se leva.

- M'dame, attendez, dit-il.

Agnès s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Vous devez savoir que je ne ferais jamais de mal à Jimmy, et que je n'hésiterais pas à donner une bonne correction à celui qui ferait ça.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr que vous dites ça, M. Twist. Mais regardez comment vous vivez, dit-elle, regardant Ennis. C'est facile de voir qu'il vous importe peu d'avoir une vie décente.

Elle se retourna et entra dans la maison. Liz se sentit mal. C'était comme si tout l'oxygène avait été aspiré hors du jardin. Ennis avait l'air suffisamment fou pour se ronger les ongles, et Jack avait l'air désespéré. La bouche d'Arlène s'ouvrait et se fermait.

- Ennis… Jack…, bredouilla-t-elle. Vous savez qu'elle ne parle pas pour nous.

- Elle parle suffisamment pour elle-même, dit Ennis.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit Fred, se rasseyant. Je ne savais pas qu'elle pensait ça. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit contre vous, pas un mot.

- Pas avant qu'elle m'ai vu avec Jimmy, répondit Jack, la voix enrouée.

- Je te fais aussi confiance à toi avec Jimmy qu'avec tout le monde, même elle! s'exclama Arlène. Tu ne lui as jamais fait de mal!

- Bien sûr que non! cria Jack, dévasté.

Ennis prit son chapeau.

- Fred, Arlène… merci pour le repas, mais je pense qu'on ferait mieux de partir.

- Oh non, restez. Jouons au poker, ça ne serait pas pareil si vous partiez maintenant, dit Arlène.

Ennis soupira.

- Je dirais qu'on a déjà perdu toute chance d'être pareil, dit-il.

Liz remercia leurs hôtes rapidement et suivi Ennis et Jack, se sentant atrocement peu discrète et importune. Jack avait les mains dans les poches; Ennis marchait avec une main sur la nuque de Jack. Ils montèrent dans le pick-up, Liz s'installa une nouvelle fois au milieu, et Ennis retourna jusqu'à la route. Il conduisit en silence durant quelques kilomètres, puis frappa soudainement son poing sur le volant. Liz et Jack sursautèrent.

- Putain! grogna-t-il.

Jack soupira et regarda par la fenêtre.

- Laisse tomber, Ennis, dit-il.

- Ce n'est pas juste, dit Ennis. Je suis sincèrement désolé, chéri.

Liz mit une petite seconde pour réaliser qu'Ennis venait juste d'appeler Jack 'chéri' devant elle. Jack secoua la tête.

- Ca arrive.

Elle leva les yeux vers Ennis.

- Est-ce que ce genre de choses arrive… souvent?

La mâchoire se contracta une nouvelle fois.

- De temps en temps. Peut être deux fois par an. C'est toujours une surprise, et vous ne vous y habituez jamais.

Il grogna avec colère une nouvelle fois.

- Putain, comme si t'étais un genre de pervers qui toucherait cet enfant! J'ai presque envie de…

Il s'arrêta.

- Ce n'est pas juste, répéta-t-il.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas, dit Jack. Mais c'est notre sort, et on doit le supporter.

- Pas si on peux y faire quelque chose, dit Ennis. Peut être que Lizzie peut nous aider à faire ça, avec l'histoire qu'elle va écrire. N'est-ce pas, Lizzie?

Liz croisa les bras, sentant la résolution courir dans son colonne vertébrale.

- Putain d'hétéros, dit-elle.


	5. Chapter 5

Il y avait beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles Jack était reconnaissant. Il vivait avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Leur ranch était prospère. Leurs familles étaient en bonne santé et plutôt heureuses. Les gens du coin étaient amicaux et tolérants… pour la plupart. Toutes ces choses étaient très importantes. Mais l'une des choses pour lesquelles il était le plus reconnaissant, d'un point de vue purement pratique, était le fait qu'Ennis ne ronflait pas.

Cela voulait dire que quand il ne pouvait pas dormir, comme maintenant, il pouvait s'asseoir dans le lit et lire sans avoir à remplir ses oreilles avec du coton pour bloquer le bruit de tronçonneuse. Il jeta un œil à Ennis, endormi sur le côté, dos à Jack, et le seul son qu'on entendait était le souffle merveilleusement calme et régulier de sa respiration. La lumière de la lampe de chevet de Jack éclairait les pages de son livre, qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de beaucoup lire. Il fixait la même page depuis une demi-heure, relisant sans cesse les mêmes phrases sans qu'aucuns des mots ne pénètrent son cerveau. Il n'arrêtait pas de voir le visage de cette femme, d'entendre le choc et la peur dans sa voix quand elle criait à Jimmy de s'éloigner. Elle avait peur de _lui_. Elle avait peur qu'il fasse quelque chose à Jimmy, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait même pas supporter d'imaginer. Et le regard dans ses yeux… comme si lui et Ennis étaient une offense envers l'oxygène, le soleil et les étoiles, et comme si, juste en respirant, ils bouleversaient l'équilibre de la nature.

Il soupira et posa son livre, glissant dans son lit et montant les couvertures jusque sur son torse. Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'arrière de la tête d'Ennis, un accès furieux de honte et de colère montant en lui. Il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée qu'une chose à laquelle il tenait tant, une chose qui le rendait tellement heureux, pouvait être si horrible et menaçante pour les autres. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils penser si différemment alors que leurs cerveaux étaient quasiment pareils?

La respiration d'Ennis changea. Sa tête se tourna un peu vers lui.

- Jack? marmonna-t-il, la voix endormie. T'es réveillé?

- La lumière te dérange?

- Tu vas bien? demanda-t-il, se frottant le visage d'une main, comme un petit enfant.

- Peux pas dormir.

Ennis se retourna, les yeux toujours fermés, se glissant vers Jack, posant la tête sur son torse et jetant un bras par dessus le corps de Jack. Jack sourit et laissa son bras s'enrouler autour des épaules d'Ennis. Bien qu'il en avait pris l'habitude en temps normal, Ennis était toujours plus affectueux quand il était sur le point de s'endormir et qu'il ne se souvenait plus trop que les mecs forts et virils comme lui n'étaient pas sensés aimer les câlins.

- Rendors-toi, marmonna Ennis.

Jack fut tenté de rester silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Ennis se rendorme, mais ce n'était pas juste. S'il ne pouvait pas dormir, Ennis pouvait sûrement bien se réveiller aussi et lui tenir compagnie.

- J'peux pas, dit-il. J'ai… J'arrête pas d'entendre ce qu'elle a dit.

Il sentit les muscles d'Ennis se tendre.

- Je sais, dit-il.

- Juste quand je commence à me sentit vraiment calme…

- Je sais, répéta Ennis. Mais tu sais, la plupart des gens ne pense pas ça.

- Comment est-ce qu'on sait ce qu'ils pensent? On sait seulement ce qu'ils disent et ce qu'ils font. Peut être qu'ils ressentent tous ça et qu'ils sont juste polis. Je veux dire, je pense que Myrtle Mayfield est stupide, mais je la salue et lui demande comment ça va de la même façon.

- Ta mère t'a bien élevé. Myrtle pourrait tuer quelqu'un avec son énorme sac à main.

Jack sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

- C'est pas vrai, dit-il en gloussant.

Ennis tourna la tête et embrassa le torse de Jack, puis s'appuya sur un coude et baissa les yeux vers lui.

- On peut pas savoir ce que les gens pensent, dit-il. Et c'est pas important. Ce qui est important, c'est comment ils agissent avec nous, et ce qu'ils disent. S'ils restent polis et nous traitent comme tout le monde, quel est le problème s'ils nous détestent à l'intérieur?

Jack soupira.

- Parce que la haine ne peut pas toujours rester à l'intérieur, répondit-il. Elle aime sortir et causer des problèmes.

- Tu réfléchis trop. Qu'est-il arrivé à ce mec que je connaissais, celui qui disait toujours qu'on pourrait avoir un endroit pour tous les deux et une belle vie? Maintenant, on l'a, et t'es tout triste et sinistre.

- J'imagine que personne n'a jamais dit en face à ce gars qu'il était un genre de pédophile.

Ennis redevint sérieux.

- J'ai jamais frappé une femme, mais je veux bien être pendu si j'ai pas voulu…

- Chut. Ca vaut pas le coup de se faire du souci.

- Ouais, c'est pour ça que t'es réveillé à trois heures du matin, parce que ça vaut pas le coup de se faire du souci.

Jack leva les yeux vers le visage d'Ennis, mal rasé et anguleux, ses yeux sombres dans le demi-jour. Il leva une main, tira sa tête vers le bas et l'embrassa, jusqu'à ce qu'Ennis se détende.

- Tu veux m'enlever ça de la tête, cowboy? murmura Jack.

Il sentit le sourire d'Ennis contre ses propres lèvres.

- Pas la peine de me le demander deux fois, murmura-t-il, attirant Jack à lui.

* * *

Jack enfila son jean le plus miteux et un t-shirt tâché avec de la peinture. Le jour venait juste de se lever; la lumière avait toujours cette couleur gris-rose qui ne fournissait aucune chaleur. Il se pencha vers Ennis, étendu sur le dos, endormi. 

- Je vais enlever les ronces près de la rivière avant qu'il ne fasse trop chaud, murmura-t-il.

- Nnnngh, grogna Ennis, agitant une main.

- Bouges pas, il est encore tôt. Je suis énervé. Faut que je fasse quelque chose.

Un autre grognement sans engagement. Jack donna une petite tape sur la jambe d'Ennis et le laissa. Il prit ses gants les plus épais dans le placard, une scie et des cisailles dans la remise, et se dirigea vers le bord de la rivière.

- Et ben, quel sacré bordel, jura-t-il, regardant la pagaille qu'ils avaient laissé s'accumuler depuis des semaines.

Le bord de la rivière, sous la maison, était un amas de broussailles, de ronces et même de quelques arbres abattus. Ils pourraient avoir un bel endroit pour installer un feu, voire même construire un barbecue s'ils ne faisaient pas trop les difficiles. Jack eut l'impression de le voir sous ses yeux, ça semblait être un bon projet. Il enfonça son plus vieux chapeau sur sa tête, mit ses gants qui lui montaient jusqu'aux coudes, et se mit au travail.

* * *

Liz amena son café sous le porche de derrière, où Ennis était déjà appuyé contre la rambarde, son regard fixé vers la rivière. Elle s'approcha doucement derrière lui, se demandant ce qu'il regardait. En bas, près de l'eau, Jack s'attaquait à des buissons broussailleux et de vieilles branches qui encombraient la rivière. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et il avait enlevé son t-shirt, dévoilant un torse agréablement musclé. Liz sourit pour elle-même. Ennis n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. 

- On admire le paysage? demanda-t-elle.

Il sursauta, renversant presque son café.

- Oh, euh… b'jour, Lizzie, bafouilla-t-il, le rouge lui montant au visage. Non, j'étais juste… euh… Je veux dire, je regardais juste pour vérifier qu'il faisait attention aux arbres et qu'accidentellement, il ne…

Brusquement, il se tourna vers la rivière.

- Jack, hurla-t-il. Fais attention à ce… euh… cet épicéa, là!

Jack s'arrêta et leva les yeux. Il était trop loin pour pouvoir lire son expression, mais sa posture dévoilait sa confusion.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Ennis? Je suis à des mètres de cet arbre! cria-t-il à son tour. Tais-toi et laisses-moi travailler!

Ennis tourna le dos au terrain, tripotant sa tasse de café et son assiette vite du petit déjeuner, marmonnant pour lui-même. Il fallu un effort héroïque à Liz pour ne pas rire devant son embarras d'avoir été pris en train d'apprécier le physique de Jack. Elle s'assit de l'autre côté de la table.

- Calmez-vous, Ennis. Vous avez le droit de regarder, vous savez.

Il secoua la tête.

- C'est rien. Juste… je prends juste le soleil, c'est tout.

- Si vous le dites.

Elle regarda par dessus la rambarde, vers la rivière, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- C'est vraiment une vue agréable que vous avez là.

Ennis soupira, comme si son impertinence l'avait fatigué.

- Ah, ah, ah.

Il posa ses pieds sur une chaise vide.

- Rigolez tant que vous voulez, Lizzie, Je vais simplement m'asseoir ici et m'occuper de mes affaires. Je peux faire ça, puisque je me lève pour cette vue tous les jours, répliqua-t-il, le fantôme d'un sourire passant sur ses lèvres.

Liz resta bouche bée. Ennis venait-il juste de lui glisser une remarque suggestive? Elle en était certaine. Il lui lança un regard de côté, et elle vit un clin d'œil malicieux. Elle éclata de rire.

- Ennis Del Mar, vous êtes un démon.

- Non, m'dame, je suis un citoyen respectable. Demandez à n'importe qui.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans un silence agréable. Liz replia ses jambes sous elle dans la chaise en osier et but son café, regardant le bétail flânant près du paddock et faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer les regards furtifs qu'Ennis lançait à Jack du coin de l'œil.

- Comment l'appelez-vous? demanda-t-elle enfin, brisant le long silence.

Ennis fronça les sourcils?

-Hein?

- Je veux dire, comment parlez-vous l'un de l'autre? L'appelez-vous votre partenaire?

- Partenaire de business?

- Non, je veux dire…

Elle changea de tactique.

- Quel terme préférez-vous? Compagnon de longue date? Celui-là semblait bien ces derniers temps.

Ennis haussa les épaules.

- Généralement, je l'appelle Jack.

- Mais si vous rencontrez quelqu'un de nouveau, et que vous dites 'Voici Jack Twist, c'est mon…' Quel mot mettez-vous là?

- J'en mets pas.

- Vous devez dire _quelque chose_!

- Pourquoi est-ce que je le présenterais comme ça? Il peut parler pour lui-même.

- Vous rendez tout ça trop compliqué, Ennis.

- Non, je pense que c'est vous. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait y avoir un mot spécial? Il y en a pas un qui aille, n'est-ce pas? Le Doc McGill, il dit 'partenaire', comme vous dites.

Il fit une grimace.

- Je sais pas, ça ne sonne pas juste à mes oreilles, vu que Jack serait mon partenaire même si on avait des femmes, parce qu'on est partenaires dans cet endroit. Il y a pas de bon mot, donc j'en utilise pas. Il semblerait que la plupart des gens que nous rencontrons connaissent déjà notre façon de vivre, alors il n'y a pas d'intérêt à le mentionner, et s'ils ne le savent pas, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter?

Liz dût concéder ce point.

- J'imagine qu'il est plus facile de l'éviter.

- Je n'évite rien. Seulement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le balancer aux visages des gens en étant tout 'Ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis Ennis et voici Jack, et on en quelque sorte mariés, mais pas vraiment, parce que ça n'arrivera jamais, donc il est un peu comme mon mari ou peut être un mot qui n'existe pas encore, et n'est-ce pas confus'? dit Ennis.

Liz le regarda alors qu'il repassait ses propres mots dans son esprit, puis rougit.

- Merde, écoutez-moi, murmura-t-il. Vous me corrompez, city gal! La prochaine fois, je porterais des satanées dentelles roses et du maquillage aussi.

Liz sourit.

- Je paierais pour voir ça, Ennis.

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Combien? J'ai des vues sur une nouvelle selle.

* * *

Liz eu la chance de poser la même question à Jack quand elle alla en ville avec lui, plus tard cet après-midi là. 

- Ennis n'avait pas vraiment de réponse, dit-elle.

Jack répondit en grognant.

- Ouais, j'imagine. C'est pas qu'il ait jamais eu besoin d'un terme pour parler de moi. C'est très souvent moi qui parle quand on est avec des gens, surtout des étrangers.

- Qu'en est-il pour vous?

- Et ben, il a raison, il n'y a pas de bon mot. J'essaye de l'éviter, comme lui, juste parce que c'est gênant. Si j'ai pas le choix, je dis 'partenaire'. Si les gens pensent que je veux dire 'partenaire de business', alors c'est parfait.

Il hésita.

- Mais je vais vous dire quelque chose… si vous dites pas à Ennis que je vous l'ai dit.

Liz hocha la tête.

- Dans ma tête, pour moi, je pense à lui comme mon mari.

Il soupira.

- Je sais que c'est pas vrai, et que c'est pas légal ou quoi, mais… qu'est-ce qu'il est d'autre? On vit ensemble, avec tout ce que ça implique. La maison, les voitures, les chevaux, le business… Merde, on partage tout. Les bonnes choses, les mauvaises choses, les choses de tous les jours. Si c'est pas un mariage, qu'est-ce que c'est?

Liz hocha la tête.

- Ca l'est, Jack.

- Mais il y a pas l'assentiment d'un prêtre, ou l'accord d'un juge, alors je garde ce mot pour moi. Ennis l'aime pas, il dit que c'est pas honnête. Je pense que c'est le fait de pas être autorisé à l'utiliser qui est pas honnête.

Elle examina le profil de Jack tandis qu'il conduisait, gardant les yeux sur la route.

- Vous savez, avec des circonstances différentes, vous auriez pu être un sacré activiste. Je vous imagine dans la ville, travaillant pour l'égalité des droits pour les homosexuels, disant à des foules de gens ce que vous venez de me dire, et peut être changeant quelques opinions.

Il grogna.

- Peut être bien, Lizzie. Ennis… il veut juste qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il veut seulement nous protéger, et protéger notre maison, et laisser le reste du monde pourrir s'il en a envie. Je n'en parle plus, parce que j'en ai marre de me battre à cause de ça, mais j'aimerais bien parler plus si j'avais le choix. Il n'aime pas qu'on se réunisse avec d'autres homos parce qu'il ne pense pas à nous de cette façon. Je n'arrête pas de lui dire, c'est pas grave si tu ne penses pas que nous soyons homos comme les autres mecs sont homos, le reste du monde va certainement pas faire cette distinction, et si un politicien taré passe une loi disant que n'importe qui peut tuer un homo, tu penses qu'ils vont nous donner un laissez-passer juste parce qu'Ennis Del Mar pense que ce mot ne s'applique pas à lui? La seule chose à laquelle ils vont faire attention, c'est qu'on partage le même lit, et c'est tout ce qu'ils voient. Ils s'en foutent qu'on soit des mecs droits, ou des cowboys, ou des fermiers, ou de bons chrétiens qui donnent un coup de main en ville quand on peut, ils se foutent de tout ça. On est des mecs qui s'aiment, et donc, on est gay. Donc je pense que c'est notre problème ce qui arrive aux autres homos, même si on est pas vraiment comme eux.

Liz resta immobile, se demandant comment elle avait réussi à faire sortir l'activiste gay caché en Jack. Il remua un peu sur le siège du conducteur.

- Mince, je suis désolé, Liz. Je me suis un peu emporté on dirait.

- Ce n'est rien, Jack. Vous vous exprimez vraiment bien.

- J'ai beaucoup pensé à ça, c'est tout. J'imagine qu'il fallait que certaines choses sortent, des choses dont je peux pas parler à Ennis.

- Vous devriez vraiment parler de ça avec lui.

- Il n'écoutera pas. Il ne veut pas.

Jack soupira.

- C'est comme s'il avait toujours cette image de lui, comme il a toujours été, la façon dont il a été élevé, son attitude quand on s'est rencontré, et quand il s'est marié et a eu ses filles. Et maintenant, c'est exactement le même type, avec les mêmes valeurs, les mêmes opinions et les mêmes attitudes… avec juste cette minuscule différence, à savoir, avec qui il couche. Je lui ai déjà dit avant, c'est peut être une minuscule différence pour toi, et ça n'a peut être pas changé la personne que tu es, mais pour les autres, c'est une différence énorme, gigantesque qui te change en quelqu'un de totalement nouveau, parfois c'est la différence entre être une bonne personne et en être une mauvaise, et il y a rien que tu puisse faire pour changer ça, sauf peut être me quitter.

Il hésita.

- A une époque, j'étais inquiet qu'il le fasse juste pour ça, mais je ne le suis plus.

Liz hocha la tête.

- Et bien… vous avez le droit d'avoir vos propres pensées et opinions, vous savez, même s'il n'est pas d'accord.

- Oh, je sais. Il sait ce que je pense. Je sais ce qu'il pense. On peut pas essayer de se changer l'un l'autre, Lizzie. C'est pas juste.

Il sourit.

- On arrête les discussions importantes. Vous avez dit que vous aviez quelque chose de marrant à ma raconter? C'est quelque chose qui s'est passé ce matin?

* * *

Farmingdale était une petite communauté, mais plus grande que les habituelles villes sur la route. Jack avait dit que la population était d'environ 10000 personnes, mais il y avait un grand nombre de personnes qui pensaient faire partie de la ville qui n'étaient pas inclus dans ce nombre, parce qu'ils vivaient dans des fermes éloignées. Le centre de la ville était une image de carte postale pittoresque de la Nouvelle Angleterre que Liz avait du mal à imaginer comme naturel, complété par des églises rouges et des clochers blancs, des restaurants avec des stores, des trottoirs en brique et des drapeaux flottants au-dessus de leur tête. Jack se gara dans un parking sur Hanover Street, la grand-rue. Il sortit une liste de commission froissée, sa bouche remuant alors qu'il se demandait par où commencer. Liz regarda autour d'elle, espérant qu'elle pourrait voir cet endroit à l'automne. 

- Est-ce que les hivers sont mauvais par ici? demanda-t-elle.

Jack la rejoignit sur le trottoir.

- Ils le sont toujours. Les gens remplissent bien leur garde-manger. Moi et Ennis avons été bloqués par la neige pendant deux bonnes semaines il y a quelques années. On a beaucoup joué au double-solitaire. Allez, commençons par le Doc McGill.

Ils remontèrent le trottoir vers le bureau du vétérinaire.

- Comment est-ce que les bêtes font avec la neige? demanda Liz.

Jack la regarda, confus.

- Euh… Ils marchent dessus, Lizzie. Ca ne les dérange pas du tout.

- Oh, s'exclama Liz, complètement perdue.

Un homme grand, avec les cheveux gris et un petit ventre les dépassa.

- Salut Jack, dit-il, tendant la main.

Jack fit un signe de tête.

- Salut Roy.

C'était juste le début. Jack fut salué par de nombreuses personnes sur le trottoir, de l'autre côté de la rue et depuis les fenêtres des voitures.

- Dieu, tout le monde vous connaît, dit Liz.

- Je suis facile à reconnaître, j'imagine. C'est le chapeau, répondit-il, souriant.

Un petit groupe d'adolescents arrivait vers eux.

- Salut Mattie, dit Jack à l'un d'entre eux alors qu'ils se croisaient.

- Salut Jack, répondit le garçon.

Le groupe était presque derrière eux quand l'un des garçons de l'arrière du groupe murmura 'pédé'. C'était dit à voix basse, mais assez fort pour être entendu. Liz tressaillit. Jack ne se démonta pas. Avec une expression de résignation, il tendit le bras et attrapa celui du garçon, le fit se retourner et l'assit sur le banc le plus proche. Les amis du garçon s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent, mais ne semblaient pas vouloir s'approcher. Jack regardait le garçon de haut. Il ne semblait pas en colère, seulement irrité de devoir faire _ça_ alors qu'il avait des courses à faire.

- Bien, bien. Pourquoi un garçon mignon comme toi dit un mot aussi moche que ça? demanda-t-il.

Le garçon était pale et avait l'air terrifié.

- Euh… je ne sais pas, monsieur.

- Oh, alors c'est 'monsieur' maintenant? Que c'est poli de ta part. C'était pas toi, ou peut être que je l'ai imaginé, qui m'a appelé pédé il y a une seconde?

Le garçon ne répondit rien.

- Bon, maintenant tu dis la vérité, d'accord?

Le garçon hocha la tête d'un air malheureux.

- Oui, monsieur. Désolé.

- Tu es uniquement désolé parce que je te le demande. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire, impressionner tes amis?

Jack se retourna et regarda les autres garçons.

- Vous êtes impressionnés par le vocabulaire de votre pote, les mecs? Vous pensez que c'est un grand héros, c'est ça?

Ils secouèrent tous la tête avec tant d'enthousiasme que Liz eut peur que l'un d'entre eux se fasse un torticolis.

- Tu vois? Ils pensent pas que tu es si intelligent. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles pédé devant cette charmante dame?

- Je… Je ne sais pas, M. Twist.

- Le truc… quel est ton nom d'ailleurs?

- Danny Klawitter, monsieur.

- Le truc, Danny, c'est que je peux dire 'pédé' si je veux, parce que je _suis_ pédé, même si ce mot est moche et dégradant. Mais quand tu l'utilises, c'est pour m'insulter et te rendre plus grand et plus important. Tu vois comment ça marche?

Jack s'approcha.

- Ou peut être que tu le dis parce que tu es un peu curieux. C'est ça?

Liz pouvait entendre les amis de Danny ricaner doucement.

- Ou peut être que c'est parce que je te mets mal à l'aise. Si c'est le cas, d'accord. Tu peux être mal à l'aise si tu veux, je peux rien y faire. Mais c'est pas ma faute, et c'est pas mon problème, alors tu gardes ta langue ignorante dans ta bouche, tu m'entends, mon garçon?

Le ton amical de Jack se transforma en un ton ferme sur la dernière phrase. Danny hochait la tête avec acharnement.

- Oui, m'sieur.

- Bien. Vas-y maintenant, files.

Danny se leva d'un bond et rejoignit ses amis.

- Oh, et Danny?

Le garçon se retourna avec prudence.

- Quand je verrais ton père à la foire ce week-end, peut être que je lui dirais que son fils se balade en disant des choses qu'il n'a certainement pas apprit chez lui. Je suis sûr qu'il sera vraiment intéressé d'entendre ça.

Danny semblait se rétrécir sur place. Jack fit un grand sourire tandis qu'ils s'en allaient rapidement, et Liz reprit le chemin à ses côtés alors qu'ils recommençaient à monter la rue. Elle regardait Jack avec une admiration sincère.

- Vous êtes mon nouveau héros, Jack.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je suis plus grand que lui. J'aurais pu m'énerver deux fois plus si l'un d'eux faisait ma taille et m'appelait pédé.

- Même… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais affronter quelqu'un, même un enfant, qui m'aurait injurié.

- Lizzie, quand les gens vous injurient, ils s'attendent à ce que vous soyez trop honteux ou trop humilié pour répondre. Ils pensent que je ressens pour moi ce que, eux, ressentent. Mais je n'ai pas honte, et je ne laisserais personne s'en tirer. Et maintenant, il y a un garçon qui réfléchira à deux fois avant d'insulter quelqu'un d'autre.

Liz sourit.

- Bien joué, rodéo.

Le sourire de Jack flancha un peu.

- Merci, sweet pea, mais… ça vous dérangerai de ne pas m'appeler comme ça?

Elle rougit, embarrassée.

- Oh, je suis désolée.

- Oh, c'est pas grave, c'est juste… et ben, Ennis m'appelle comme ça. C'est juste pour lui.

- Je comprends. Je suis désolée, Jack.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous saviez pas. Bon, maintenant qu'on a perdu tout ce temps, finissons-en avec toutes ces conneries avant qu'Ennis pense qu'on s'est enfuis ensemble.

* * *

Ils furent de retour juste avant le souper. Liz portait quelques sacs de courses pleins de vêtements pour elle… ça avait semblé plus évident d'acheter de nouveaux jeans et de nouveaux t-shirts que de demander à son mari de lui en envoyer plus. Sur sa tête, elle portait un chapeau d'Ennis qui avait été déposé à l'atelier de réparation. Il était si large qu'il lui descendait par dessus les yeux, et Jack ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de rigoler sur le fait qu'elle avait l'air bizarre. Ennis tomba sur elle sous le porche et prit ses sacs et son chapeau. 

- Je peux pas dire que ce style vous va bien, dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Jack posa ses autres sacs dans la cuisine et courut aux toilettes. Liz se tourna vers Ennis, parce qu'elle devait le lui dire dès que possible.

- Ennis, je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça, mais après avoir passé l'après-midi avec Jack… et bien, je suis tellement impressionné par son intelligence et son expression.

Ennis rencontra calmement son regard.

- Oui, m'dame, il est toutes ces choses, et aussi d'autres que vous être trop polie pour mentionner.

Il sourit.

- Il a passé tout ce temps à vous parler de ses opinions, c'est ça?

- Les choses qu'il m'a dites n'auraient pas été déplacées devant le Senat.

- Je sais que c'est un mec intelligent, Lizzie. Je pense que je le sais mieux que vous. Parfois, je me demande ce qu'il fait avec moi. Surtout qu'on est pas toujours d'accord sur les points dont je suis sûr que vous avez discuté.

- Il a abandonné l'idée d'en parler avec vous. Il dit qu'il en a marre de se prendre la tête.

- Au moins, ça me fait une pause, rétorqua Ennis. J'aime pas penser qu'il garde ça pour lui à cause de moi. Mais il n'a pas tort, on s'est pris la tête à cause de ça.

Jack sortit des toilettes à cet instant, interrompant leur discussion.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à diner ce soir? demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

- T'inquiètes pas, répondit Ennis. Fred et Arlène viennent à la maison. Elle apporte le repas pour tout le monde.

- Tu penses qu'ils se sentent coupable pour hier soir?

- C'est mon avis. Mais je vais pas refuser un repas cadeau.

* * *

Le jeu de cartes était posé sur la table. Liz, Arlène et Fred étaient tordus de rire tandis que Jack était assis, écoutant, un sourire penaud sur le visage. Ennis était assis avec les bras croisés sur la table, roulant des yeux de temps en temps. 

- Alors Ennis dit… il dit…

Fred rassemblait ses esprits.

- Il dit: 'Jack, je pense que c'est bon maintenant'. Et alors Jack se tourne… il tombe quasiment dans la salade de pommes de terre… et crie: 'Ta gueule, Ennis, je suis pas ta femme!' Alors là, Ennis pète complètement les plombs et crie à son tour: 'Heureusement que non! Si t'étais ma femme, au moins, t'aurais des nichons!'

Liz était pliée en deux. Même Ennis souriait un petit peu, secouant la tête d'un air contrit.

- Il a dit ça? demanda Liz.

Arlène leva la main.

- Sur ma vie, il l'a fait.

Fred continua.

- Jack n'arrivait pas à trouver une bonne riposte, alors il l'a tout simplement frappé. Ennis est tombé comme un mur de brique. Jack est resté là, regardant Ennis, qui était tombé dans les pommes, puis tout d'un coup, il s'est assis à côté de lui et a commencé à crier que quelqu'un avait frappé Ennis et qu'il retrouverait qui l'avait fait et qu'il leur casserait la figure.

Ennis rigola.

- J'avais jamais entendu cette partie avant! dit-il.

Il poussa Jack du coude.

- Si c'est pas mignon, rodéo. Tu voulais me venger.

- Vous n'aviez pas réalisé que vous l'aviez vous-même frappé? demanda Liz à Jack.

Il secoua la tête.

- Je me souviens de _rien_. Tout ce que je sais vient des histoires que j'ai entendues, et on dirait qu'elle est différente à chaque fois selon qui raconte l'histoire.

Fred regarda sa montre.

- Seigneur, il est 23h passées. On ferait mieux de rentrer et de coucher Jimmy.

- Il m'a l'air plutôt bien, dit Liz.

Le petit Jimmy s'était endormi sur le canapé et était toujours là, enveloppé dans un afghan. Tout le monde se leva.

- Et bien, merci d'être venus et d'avoir apporté le repas à nous autres, pauvres fermiers nuls en cuisine, dit Ennis.

- Et nous, pauvres filles de la ville nulles en cuisine, ajouta Liz.

Arlène sourit.

- C'est le moins que l'on pouvait faire, dit-elle, regardant Jack.

Personne n'avait mentionné l'incident de la soirée, mais le ton des Trimble avait été exagérément amical et plein de sollicitude. Jack fit le tour de la table et la serra dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, l'entendit-elle lui dire.

Les au-revoir furent dits, et les Trimble montèrent dans leur voiture et partirent. Liz suivit Jack et Ennis dans le salon de cette maison dont elle se sentait de plus en plus chez elle à mesure que les heures passaient. Ils commencèrent à enlever les restes du jeu de cartes de la table du dîner.

- Non, non, dit Jack, chassant Liz tandis qu'elle essayait de les aider. Vous n'avez pas eu la chance d'écrire de la journée et il se fait tard. Allez au lit et prenez vos notes, on s'occupe de ça.

- Et bien… d'accord. Si vous êtes sûr, répondit Liz, hésitant.

- J'insiste.

Liz hocha la tête.

- Bonne nuit alors.

Elle embrassa Jack et Ennis sur la joue, et elle avait fait tout le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre avant de réaliser qu'elle ne les avait jamais embrassés avant, et qu'elle l'avait fait sans y penser, et que tous les deux semblaient l'avoir accepté comme si c'était normal.

* * *

Note du traducteur : J'ai un peu hésité à traduire les surnoms qu'Ennis et Jack donnent à Liz, à savoir 'city gal' et 'sweet pea'. Finalement, je les ai laissé en VO tout simplement parce que je trouve que ça fait plus authentique, tout en ne gênant pas la compréhension de l'histoire. Et puis, il faut dire que les traductions que j'ai pu faire de ces surnoms étaient totalement nulles! 


	6. Chapter 6

Liz fut réveillée par un coup léger sur sa porte.

-Humhum, réussit-elle à dire dans un grognement.

La porte s'ouvrit un peu et Jack passa la tête à l'intérieur.

- Le soleil brille, sweet pea. Vous feriez vous lever avant qu'Ennis ne boive tout le café.

- Je suis tellement bien, répondit-elle, s'étirant et se pelotant dans les grosses couvertures.

Elle sourit à Jack, se tenant au seuil de la porte.

- Venez me parler jusqu'à ce que je sois assez réveillée pour me lever.

Il traversa la pièce et s'assit sur le bord du lit, la poussant gentiment avec le coude.

- Bien dormi, alors?

- Seigneur, comme un loir.

Elle tourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre, qui donnait sur le jardin et la rivière, dont les rives étaient maintenant nettes et propres.

- J'adore cet endroit, Jack. Mon stupide appartement à la mode ne me manque pas, ni même le bruit, ou le ciel qui est orange la nuit, ou le fait de devoir monter les escaliers pour aller au travail.

- Votre mari ne vous manque pas?

Elle soupira. Non, il ne lui manquait pas. Et elle doutait sérieusement de manquer à Charlie, mais elle n'était pas prête à expliquer pourquoi à un homme qui avait une douzaine d'armes à sa disposition.

- J'imagine, répondit-elle. C'est juste que je me sens en sécurité ici.

- Et ben, on aime vous avoir ici.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Vraiment? Sérieusement? Parce que je m'inquiétais de trop abuser de votre accueil. Je veux dire, c'est votre maison et vous avez l'habitude de l'avoir pour vous seuls…

- C'est vrai, mais je peux parler pour Ennis et moi quand je dis que vous avoir chez nous nous fait du bien.

Il hésita.

- Vous savez que la nuit dernière, moi et Ennis avons eu une sérieuse discussion à propos de ces choses dont on a parlé hier?

Elle sourit.

- Ah bon?

- Il a dit qu'il se sentait mal que je ne dise pas ce que je pense à cause de lui. Alors on en a parlé, et on ne s'est battu. Juste parlé.

Jack sourit.

- Ca ne serait pas arrivé si vous n'aviez pas été ici. Et je peux pas vous dire à quel point c'est bon de l'entendre _parle__r. _Vous pouvez pas apprécier la différence, parce que vous ne le connaissez pas autrement, mais je suis toujours sous le choc qu'il vous ait parlé autant.

- J'ai un visage sympathique, dit Liz. Tout le monde le dit. Charlie dit que c'est pour cette raison que je suis une bonne journaliste. Les gens me parlent.

Jack lui fit un grand sourire.

- Et ben, dans tous les cas, c'est un beau petit visage.

Il tendit la main et lui tapota le bout du nez.

- Bien, plus de discussion, annonça-t-il, se levant. Debout!

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Jack et Ennis avaient décidé que Liz devait voir un endroit qu'ils appelaient 'le pré d'en haut', alors ils montèrent tous les trois à cheval. Elle ne pouvait pas voir de chemin, ni de route, ou de quelconques marques, mais ses guides semblaient savoir où ils allaient, alors Liz suivait. C'était dur de garder les yeux droits devant quand tant de beauté l'entourait. L'endroit n'était pas vraiment montagneux, mais les collines apparaissaient au loin et les marées de rochers créaient des vues sur des lacs de cristal entourés par des pins. Ils entrèrent dans un vallon sombre avec des arbres sur le versant d'une colline et grimpèrent en le traversant. Ennis s'approcha d'elle. 

- Juste là, j'ai rencontré un ours, je l'ai échappé belle, dit-il, montrant une corniche près d'une crique.

Jack mis les mains sur ses oreilles.

- La, la, la, la, j'écoute pas, parce que je déteste cette histoire, la, la, la, la…

Ennis roula les yeux.

- Je sais pas ce qu'il a avec les ours, il en a jamais vu. Enfin, j'étais venu jusque là pour être tranquille, et je suis monté sur cette corniche, et il y avait cet ours. Mon cheval m'a quasiment éjecté.

Liz resta bouche bée.

- Qu'avez-vous fait?

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez? J'ai fais faire demi-tour a ce cheval et j'ai déguerpi d'ici. Les ours peuvent rattraper un homme, mais pas un cheval.

Il s'arrêta.

- Jack, j'ai fini, tu peux enlever tes mains de tes foutues oreilles maintenant!

* * *

Le pré d'en haut rappelait à Liz 'Le Bruit de la Musique'. C'était une plaine ouverte sur le ciel, encerclée par de hautes collines et des arbres. Elle fut fortement tentée de tourner sur elle-même en chantant. A la place, elle s'assit les jambes croisées dans l'herbe, écoutant des chapitres et des versets de potins de la ville venant de Jack tandis qu'Ennis était allongé sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête, silencieux. Jack se tût après un moment et s'allongea, appuyé sur les coudes. Liz levait des brins d'herbe devant ses lèvres, essayant de les faire siffler comme sa grand-mère le lui avait montré il y avait des millions d'années. 

- Vous retournez à Brokeback Mountain, demanda-t-elle finalement, abandonnant l'idée des brins d'herbe.

- On y retourne une fois par an, répondit Jack.

-Vraiment?

- Ouais. Ennis s'arrête et voit les filles, puis on y monte pour une semaine. Le vieux camp est toujours là, croyez-moi si vous voulez. On ne l'utilise plus, bien sûr.

- J'adorerai le voir, dit Liz. Je pense que je devrais aller là bas avant de commencer à écrire.

Les sourcils de Jack se froncèrent.

- Vraiment? Ca fait du chemin pour un article.

Liz soupira.

- Et bien, il y a une autre chose dont je voulais discuter avec vous deux.

Elle vit la tête d'Ennis, largement cachée par le chapeau sur son visage, se tourner vers elle légèrement.

- Je ne pense pas que je vais écrire un article.

- Vous n'allez… pas? demanda Jack, perplexe. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici?

- Je vais écrire un livre à la place.

Il la regarda fixement, sa bouche légèrement ouverte.

- Un livre, s'exclama-t-il. Sur nous?

- Peut être pas uniquement sur vous. Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup d'histoires comme la vôtre à raconter. Des couples gays qui ne correspondent pas aux stéréotypes. Des gens comme vous, des gens qui sont seulement tombé amoureux de quelqu'un du même sexe qu'eux et qui ne savent pas vraiment si ça fait d'eux des gays ou pas. Je parierai même qu'il y a un couple comme vous dans chaque ville du pays.

- Et ben, merde, s'exclama Jack, se rallongeant. Je commençais à me sentir tout spécial, mais vous cassez tout en parlant de centaines de mecs comme nous. Je me sens si…si _remplaçable_.

Ennis rigola, le premier bruit qu'il fit en une heure.

- Arrêtez, dit Liz. Vous et Ennis êtes très spéciaux, bien évidemment. Je ne vais pas envahir la maison de quelqu'un d'autre durant des jours.

- Et comment allez-vous trouver ces gens? Monter une baraque sur la place du village avec un panneau qui dit 'Si vous êtes gay, j'aimerai entendre votre histoire?'

- Non, répondit Liz, bien que Liz avait raison. Je pense que je vais devoir être un peu plus subtile que ça.

- Et ben, si c'était moi, j'irai directement voir la serveuse. Ces femmes savent absolument _tout_!

* * *

Le soir était rapidement devenu le moment préféré de Liz au ranch. C'était si tranquille, et elle avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir sous le porche de derrière et de regarder les étoiles apparaître. Elle n'avait imaginé qu'il y en avait autant. Ce soir, Jack était assis avec elle. Ennis était ailleurs. Elle s'était habituée au fait qu'il disparaissait souvent des heures pour un travail inconnu dans le ranch. Ils ne parlaient pas, assis uniquement côte à côte dans les chaises du porche, regardant le soleil se coucher. Elle se tourna pour le regarder. 

- Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question personnelle?

Il fit un petit sourire.

- Vous n'avez jamais demandé la permission avant.

- Et bien, c'est _vraiment_ personnel.

- D'accord.

- Est-ce que vous avez rencontré d'autres hommes, à part Ennis?

Il ne répondit pas pendant quelques instants, assez longtemps pour que Liz se demande si elle l'avait offensé. Elle n'avait pas encore posé à aucun d'entre eux de questions sur leur vie intime, et elle ne savait toujours pas comment amener le sujet. Ce sujet là semblait plus sûr, mais il présentait quand même des dangers.

- Ouais, répondit-il enfin, très calmement. Deux ou trois fois, quand on essayait encore de faire marcher notre histoire, durant ces quelques week-ends de pêche par an.

Il enleva une peluche imaginaire de son jean.

- Parfois, il me manquait tellement, c'était comme avoir de la fièvre. Je suis allé deux ou trois fois au Mexique, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Liz hocha la tête.

- Est-ce qu'Ennis le sait?

- Non, répondit Jack rapidement. Et il n'a pas besoin non plus de le savoir. Ennis n'a jamais été jaloux quand je parlait d'être avec Lureen, mais s'il m'entendait parler d'un autre type, et ben… ça ne passerait pas, et je mens pas.

- Alors il a jamais…

- Oh, Dieu, non. Je peux imaginer qu'il ai jamais…

Il secoua la tête.

- Il ne le ferait avec personne d'autre. Ca fait partie de son truc 'je suis pas pédé'. Il aime dire qu'il n'aime pas les mecs, sauf moi.

- Ouais, il me l'a dit la première nuit où j'étais là. Il a dit qu'il ne s'était jamais retourné sur un homme.

Jack grogna.

- Sûr. Il dit ça. Peut être que s'il le dit suffisamment, ça va commencer à devenir vrai.

Liz leva un sourcil.

- Vous êtes en train de dire qu'il _s'est_ retourné sur un homme?

- Je l'ai vu. Il pense qu'il est subtil. Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais Ennis n'est pas très bon quand il s'agit d'être subtil.

Liz rigola.

- On avait un employé au ranch, ça fait quelques années maintenant. Il devait avoir dans les 25 ans, et il était…

Jack siffla.

- Il était plutôt du genre mignon, je vous l'avoue. J'ai pris Ennis en train de zieuter son cul deux ou trois fois. Il ne l'a jamais admis, bien sûr, et je lui ai plus jamais demandé. Pas besoin de l'embarrasser. Mais il ne se gène pas observer si l'occasion se présente.

Il remua dans sa chaise, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

- Personnellement, j'aime ça, qu'il continue de dire que je suis le seul type qui lui fait tourner la tête. Je me sens… je sais pas. Spécial, j'imagine.

Liz tendit la main et prit celle de Jack. Il la regarda, surpris, puis sourit et serra ses doigts.

- Vous _êtes_ spécial, Jack.

- Merci, sweet pea. J'aime penser que tout le monde l'est. Je fais juste partie des gens chanceux qui ont un mec qui les rend sensible à cette remarque.

* * *

- Alors, combien de temps restes-tu? 

- Je t'ai dit que je savais pas, Charlie. La fille d'Ennis arrive ce soir par avion et reste jusqu'à dimanche, donc je serais ici au moins jusqu'à lundi.

Un soupir fatigué.

- J'imagine que je vais devoir prendre quelqu'un pour ton boulot. J'ai besoin de toi ici. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Maintenant, elle commençait à s'agacer.

- Tu sais, tu me dois rien. Je travaille en freelance. Et c'est en train de devenir bien plus qu'un article.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, bien plus qu'un article?

- Je pourrais en faire un livre.

- Et bien, si tu n'est pas en train d'écrire un article pour le journal, tu ne peux rien te faire rembourser.

- J'ai écrit l'article sur le maire, alors mon hôtel et ma nourriture pour les deux premiers jours peuvent être remboursés. Et honnêtement, je n'ai besoin de rien. Ennis et Jack ne me font pas payer de loyer, tu vois.

- Bien sûr que non. Pas Ennis et Jack, les parfaits petits Saints.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle d'un ton brusque. Tu ne les connais pas.

Entendre son mari prétentieux insulter ses mecs l'avait mise en boule, comme disait Ennis.

- Désolé, répondit-il, l'air surpris. J'avais pas réalisé que tu les aimais tant.

- Je dois y aller, Charlie, annonça-t-elle, fatiguée de cette conversation. Je ne veux pas rater le petit-déjeuner.

- D'accord. Tiens-moi au courant.

- Ouais.

Elle raccrocha et passa la main dans ses cheveux, encore humide de sa douche. Elle finit de s'habiller et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ennis et Jack se passaient des bouts du journal du matin.

- B'jour, dit-elle.

- B'jour, sweet pea, répondit Jack. Vous avez réussi à appeler votre mari?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Ouais.

- Vous n'avez l'air vraiment excitée, dit Jack, jetant un œil à Ennis, qui la regardait par dessus la page des nouvelles internationales.

- Vous êtes mariés depuis combien de temps?

- Six mois.

- Mince, je pensais que vous étiez encore dans la phase de la lune de miel et tout.

- On est jamais parti en lune de miel, dit-elle avec impassibilité. Charlie devait sortir un papier.

Ennis le regarda d'un air inquiet.

- Est-ce qu'il vous traite bien? demanda-t-il, avec dans sa voix des traces des conséquences que ça aurait pour Charlie s'il n'avait pas la réponse qu'il voulait.

Liz soupira.

- Ca ne me dérange quasiment plus.

Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux, oubliant le journal.

- Ca n'a pas l'air très bon, dit Jack.

- Vous ne voulez pas entendre mes histoires larmoyantes.

- Dieu, Lizzie. Vous savez tout ce qu'il y a à savoir à notre sujet, et nous vous connaissons quasiment pas.

Il secoua la tête.

- On vous a jamais posé une seule question, n'est-ce pas? On est de mauvais amis, Ennis.

- Je crois bien que c'est vrai.

Liz sourit, une heureuse chaleur la traversant en pensant qu'ils se considéraient comme des amis.

- Merci, les mecs. Je… Je pense que j'aimerai en parler.

- Alors, parlez.

- Je connaissais Charlie depuis seulement six moins quand on s'est marié. C'était rapide, mais il était du genre à me faire sentir à côté de mes pompes. On s'est enfui à Las Vegas, puis on est revenu à New York et tout à changé. Il a changé. Il avait toujours été cet homme sérieux et prévenant qui voulait juste parler avec moi pendant des heures et tout partager, et soudain, il est devenu cet étranger qui rentrait à la maison et s'enfermait dans son bureau et s'en sortait pas avant l'heure du coucher. Je sais pas pourquoi il voulait qu'on se marie s'il ne voulait pas dans ses pattes.

- C'est un homme ambitieux? demanda Jack.

- Oh, oui.

- C'est la raison alors.

Liz fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire?

Jack soupira, comme s'il était désolé de devoir être celui qui devait lui dire.

- Les mecs qui veulent se mettre en avant… et bien, parfois, ils pensent qu'avoir une belle jeune femme peut les aider à avoir l'air bien.

Il secoua la tête.

- Je, euh… J'en sais quelque chose. Quel âge a-t-il?

Liz se sentit vraiment, vraiment petite, et vraiment, vraiment stupide.

- Il a 42 ans.

- Et vous avez quoi, 30 ans?

- 31 ans.

- Hum hum.

Jack secoua la tête.

- Quelqu'un qui se marie juste pour faire avancer sa carrière… ben, c'est pas juste. Ce n'était pas juste quand je l'ai fait, et ça ne l'est toujours pas.

Ennis grogna son accord. Liz secoua la tête.

- C'était une erreur. C'était une énorme, gigantesque erreur, et je veux que ça se finisse.

Elle y avait pensé d'une manière vague et hypothétique durant quelques semaines, mais au final, ça semblait inévitable et concret.

- Je suis simplement contente de ne pas avoir perdu des années et des années avec lui. Je me rappelle à peine ce que ça fait de l'aimer, si je l'ai jamais aimé.

Elle soupira.

- En plus, je suis quasiment certaine qu'il couche avec sa secrétaire.

Silence. Jack se tourna vers Ennis.

- Dis, on avait pas parlé d'aller faire un tour dans cette ville? Tu penses pas que ce serait un bon moment pour un petit voyage?

Ennis hocha brusquement la tête.

- Je prend mon arme, dit-il, se levant de table.

Liz prit son bras et le tira vers sa chaise, rigolant.

- C'est bon, les gars. Je pense pas que je sois prête à lâcher un couple de fermiers en pétard sur lui maintenant.

- Et bien… quand vous êtes prête, vous nous le faites savoir, d'accord?

- D'accord, répondit-elle, acceptant le plat d'œufs d'Ennis.

Le silence tomba une nouvelle fois tandis que Liz mangeait, jouissant de leur accord et du confort de la chaleureuse cuisine.

* * *

Ennis attendait près de la porte, essayant de ne pas paraître trop excité. Il n'avait pas vu Junior depuis Noël, et ça faisait sacrément longtemps. Il regardait les passagers sortir de l'avion, et après peu de temps, il vit les longs cheveux châtain de Junior flotter comme un drapeau. Il s'avança d'un pas, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, attendant qu'elle le voie. 

- Papa! s'écria-t-elle quand elle l'aperçut.

Elle se mit à courir et se précipita dans ses bras, et Ennis la serra fort. Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Comment s'est passé le vol, chérie?

- Long et ennuyeux. J'ai dormi quasiment tout le temps.

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

- Ou est Jack?

- Il est resté à la maison.

- Oh, répondit Junior, l'air un peu blessée.

- Il est impatient de te voir Junior, mais nous avons une invitée au ranch et il est resté là bas avec elle. Je t'expliquerai dans la voiture.

Puisqu'elle ne restait que pour le week-end, Junior n'avait pris aucun bagage, alors ils se dirigèrent directement vers le pick-up d'Ennis. Il l'a mit au courant de la situation de Liz aussi vite que possible.

- Donc… elle vit avec vous?

- Ouais, répondit Ennis, payant le parking et se dirigeant vers le Sud, vers Middlebury et la maison.

- Ca fait combien de temps?

- Elle est là depuis… voyons voir, ça doit faire depuis lundi matin.

- Combien de temps reste-t-elle?

- Je sais pas. Elle peux rester tant qu'elle veut en ce qui me concerne. C'est bien de l'avoir avec nous.

- Je sais pas trop à propos de ce livre ou peu importe ce qu'elle écrit, Papa. Tu vas détester cette publicité, non?

- Oh, non. Elle ne citera pas nos noms ou l'endroit où nous vivons. Personne ne saura que c'est nous, sauf peut être les gens du coin qui nous connaissent déjà, et ça, c'est pas important.

Junior semblait réfléchir à ça.

- A quoi elle ressemble? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu la rencontreras bientôt, répondit Ennis, d'un air las.

- Allez, Papa! J'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un de New York.

- Elle est normale.

- Elle est belle?

- C'est un joli petit bout de femme. Elle est intelligente. Par contre, elle a pas eu beaucoup de chance avec les mecs.

Il espéra que Junior avait fini son interrogatoire. Pas de chance…

- Elle est divorcée alors?

- Non. Mais on dirait qu'il faudrait peut être qu'elle le soit.

Junior avait de nouveau un air sérieux.

- Jack pense quoi d'elle?

Ennis lui jeta un œil, suspicieux.

- Il l'aime bien.

Son expression de fausse nonchalance confirma ses soupçons.

- Junior, je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec ça.

- Avec quoi? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Avec toi qui essaye de trouver une femme pour séduire Jack et moi qui reviens à la maison.

Il ne l'aurait pas dit, mais Ennis était profondément déçu qu'elle fasse encore de tels plans. Il pensait qu'ils avaient dépassé ça, mais apparemment, il avait tort. Junior fixait le paysage par la fenêtre, les bras croisés.

- Papa, j'aime Jack et tout mais… J'aimerais encore que tu reviennes à la maison.

Ennis sentit ses mots comme un couteau à travers sa poitrine. Comment pouvait-il l'expliquer à sa fille de 19 ans alors qu'il n'avait pas les mots pour se l'expliquer à lui-même? Malgré la douleur constante dans sa poitrine dû au manque de ses deux filles, Jack était toute sa vie. S'il devait le laisser et retourner dans le Wyoming, Junior n'aurait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'aurait pas son père, elle aurait seulement une enveloppe creuse qui lui ressemblerait et parlerait comme lui, mais qui n'aurait rien à lui donner parce que son âme était morte à l'intérieur. C'était mieux de cette façon. Même s'il ne pouvait la voir que quelques jours à chaque fois, au moins, quand ils étaient ensembles, il pouvait être le père dont elle avait besoin et qu'elle voulait. Cependant, elle méritait une réponse, alors il prit une profonde respiration et fit du mieux qu'il put.

- Mon cœur, tu sais que tu me manques terriblement, et si je pouvais, je serais plus proche de toi. Mais…

Il hésita, puis se lança. Elle était assez grande pour comprendre.

- Jack _est _ma maison, dit-il calmement, mal à l'aise même avec cette brève formulation de ses plus profonds sentiments.

Il vit Junior s'essuyer les yeux, essayant de le cacher. Elle tendit le bras et prit la main de son père, gardant son visage appuyé contre la vitre.

- Je sais, Papa, murmura-t-elle. Et je suis contente que tu sois heureux, vraiment. Mais c'est dur quand les gens en ville disent des choses terribles à ton sujet, et quand je peux seulement te voir de temps en temps. Parfois, tout ce que je veux, c'est t'avoir avec moi là bas, même si ça veut dire que tu sois malheureux, et je sais que c'est égoïste, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher.

Ennis sentit une boule dans sa gorge et la ravala. Il tira la main de Junior jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rapproche de lui, alors il l'entoura de son bras, la serrant contre son épaule tandis qu'il conduisait. Elle posa sa tête sur son bras avec un soupir.

- C'est moi qui ai été égoïste, mon cœur.

- Non, Papa.

- Je vous ai tous laissé pour pouvoir…

- Chut.

Elle respira profondément.

- J'y ai pensé longtemps, et… et bien, si tu étais resté, tu aurais été triste et malheureux, hein?

Ennis grogna.

- Je suppose.

- Peut être qu'après un moment, tu nous aurais détestées, parce qu'on t'empêchait d'être heureux.

Elle leva la tête et le regarda.

- Peut être que c'est mieux pour tout le monde d'être heureux, même si ça veut dire qu'on est séparés.

Il hocha la tête.

- Tu es une super fille, Junior, dit-il, la voix tremblante.

Elle sourit.

- Et puis, la plupart du temps, je suis content que tu vives dans un endroit où les gens ne sont pas aussi méchants.

Elle jouait avec une peluche de son pull, les yeux baissés.

- Il y a quelques mois, un homme a été battu à mort. Les gens disaient qu'il était homo. Ils l'ont trouvé ensanglanté et battu sur le bord de la route pour aller au lac Stonybrook. Personne n'a rien vu, bien sûr, dit-elle, de la colère dans la voix. Et personne n'a été arrêté pour ça. Les gens _rigolent_ de ça. Ca me donne envie de vomir. A chaque fois que quelqu'un en parle, Maman à un regard méchant. Si tu étais encore dans le coin… ça aurait pu être toi, Papa, murmura-t-elle. Je supporte pas d'y penser.

Une image de Jack s'imposa dans l'esprit d'Ennis. Il était sur le sol avec ces démonte-pneus se levant et s'abaissant.

- Je sais.

Une terrible pensée s'immisça dans la tête d'Ennis, une pensée qui pourrait ruiner le cessez-le-feu qu'il avait réussi à négocier entre lui et sa conscience.

- Junior… quelqu'un s'en est déjà pris à toi ou Francie? A cause de moi?

- Non, répondit-elle avec conviction. Je me demandais s'ils le feraient mais personne ne l'a jamais fait.

Elle le regarda.

- Mais ils le feraient sûrement si j'étais un garçon. Je sais pas pourquoi ça fait une différence, mais il y en a une. Tiens, ça me fait penser… Jack n'a pas un garçon?

- Si. Il a 17 ans.

- Les gens s'en prennent à lui?

- Pas que je sache. Et s'ils le faisaient, tu peux être sûre que Lureen engueulerait vraiment Jack.

* * *

Liz dressa l'oreille quand elle entendit le pick-up d'Ennis descendre l'allée. 

- Jack! cria-t-elle, posant son livre et se levant. Ils sont là!

Elle regarda par la fenêtre tandis qu'Ennis rangeait la voiture dans le garage et sortait de la voiture, accompagné par une fille mince, avec de longs cheveux châtain. Elle resta en arrière quand Jack sortit sur le porche, ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans un moment de famille. Junior fit un grand sourire et agita les bras. Elle couru jusqu'au porche et le serra dans ses bras.

- Salut, Jack, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Voilà ma petite fille préférée, dit Jack, la serrant à son tour et lui embrassant la tempe.

Il se recula.

- Tu deviens de plus en plus jolie à chaque fois que je te vois!

Liz vit Junior rigoler un peu.

- Tes cheveux sont de plus en plus gris, répliqua-t-elle, tendant la main pour tirer doucement ses cheveux.

- Oh, je sais, dit-il. Je les arrache, mais à chaque fois que j'en enlève un, y'en a trois qui poussent.

Ennis entra dans la maison, le sac de Junior sur son épaule. Liz se redressa et afficha son sourire le plus amical, se demandant ce qu'Ennis avait dit à Junior à son sujet, s'il lui en avait touché un mot. Apparemment, il _l'avait fait_, parce que Junior s'approcha d'elle immédiatement.

- Vous devez la journaliste! Papa m'a parlé de vous.

Elle tendit une main que Liz serra.

- Je m'appelle Liz. Je suis contente de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle Del Mar.

- Oh, allons. Appelez-moi Junior, tout le monde le fait. Oh, Papa, ne range pas mon sac de suite, j'ai quelque chose à l'intérieur.

Ennis s'arrêta, les sourcils froncés, et revint dans le salon. Elle prit son sac et s'assit sur le canapé.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi de la part de Maman.

Ennis s'assit à côté d'elle, les sourcils encore plus froncés.

- Ta maman m'a envoyé quelque chose? demanda-t-il.

Junior plongea le bras dans son sac et sortit une longue et épaisse écharpe, avec des rayures rouges et blanches, comme une canne à sucre.

- Maman en a fait une centaine l'hiver dernier. Quand je faisais mon sac, elle me l'a donnée et m'a dit de te la donner à toi.

Ennis la prit, la tenant avec précaution, comme si c'était un mirage qui pouvait s'évaporer à tout moment. Junior sourit.

- Elle m'a dit de te dire que tu ferais mieux de garder ton cou au chaud durant ces satanés hivers du Vermont, ou sinon, tu attraperas la mort.

Liz sentit des larmes au coin de ses yeux alors qu'Ennis gardait les yeux fixés sur cette écharpe, son visage étant comme un masque d'étonnement incrédule au vu de cette missive du camp opposé. Elle jeta un œil à Jack, qui se tenait à côté et qui regardait le visage d'Ennis avec une telle expression de tendresse que Liz fut un peu jalouse. Charlie ne l'avait certainement jamais regardée comme _ça_.

- Oh, et bien… dit Ennis.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Ben, tu diras à ta maman que je lui en suis vraiment reconnaissant.

Junior plongea le bras dans son sac et sortit une autre écharpe, avec des rayures noires et vertes cette fois.

- Puis elle a dit«Et donne celle-là à l'ami de ton père. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il meure d'une pneumonie lui non plus»

Elle la tendit à Jack dont l'expression était passée de la tendresse à l'ahurissement en une seconde. Ennis leva les yeux vers Jack alors qu'il prenait l'écharpe des mains de Junior.

- Seigneur, je… je sais pas quoi dire. Je pensais qu'Alma ne voulait pas admettre que j'existais.

- Elle n'est plus aussi méchante qu'avant, dit Junior. Elle n'a plus l'air si dingue à propos de ça. En fait, elle m'a posé quelques questions, plutôt vagues d'ailleurs. Elle m'a demandé comment était le ranch, et comment ça marchait. Et quelques mois plus tard, après la mort de cet homme dont je t'ai parlé. Elle m'a demandé de m'asseoir, très sérieuse. On aurait dit qu'elle essayait de garder son sang-froid. Elle a dit «Junior, dis moi un truc. Ton père et son… ami. Les gens sont gentils avec eux, là où ils vivent?

La gorge d'Ennis se serra. Jack fit un bref bruit de choc et se tourna à moitié.

- Elle a demandé ça? demanda Ennis.

- Bien sûr. Je lui ai dit que vous aviez beaucoup d'amis ici, et que les gens étaient très gentils. Elle a juste hoché la tête et dit «C'est bien, alors». Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit.

Ennis fixait à nouveau sa nouvelle écharpe.

- Ca me tranquillise, Junior. Rien n'est de la faute de la maman, et ça me fait mal au cœur qu'elle ait été blessée. Si elle se sent prête à me pardonner, alors c'est…

Il s'arrêta.

- C'est un beau jour pour tout le monde, n'est-ce pas?


	7. Chapter 7

Liz s'assit jambes croisées sur les couvertures de son lit, fixant les cinq dossiers éparpillés devant elle. Sur l'un d'eux était marqué 'Histoire', sur un autre 'Relation', sur un autre 'Vie Quotidienne', et sur les deux derniers était marqué 'Communauté' et 'Vie Sexuelle'. Quatre de ces dossiers étaient remplis de notes, de gribouillages et de bribes de conversations écrites. Le cinquième était totalement vide.

Elle devrait leur poser des questions à propos de leur vie intime à un moment. Il ne pouvait pas le repousser tout le temps. Elle pourrait certainement écrire sur eux sans mentionner l'existence de leur vie sexuelle, mais ça semblait quand même lâche. Ca les priverait d'une part importante de leur humanité d'atténuer leur relation et d'y imposer un voile de chasteté. L'histoire se plierait aux exigences des lecteurs, rendant leur histoire plus facile à accepter au lecteur le plus délicat, et elle détestait se plier aux exigences, quelles qu'elles soient. Ennis et Jack n'étaient pas un couple d'hommes gays sanctifiés, asexués et édulcorés-pour-votre-protection pour qu'ils soient tolérés uniquement pour leurs conseils stylistiques ou leur aptitude comique, ils étaient une paire de fermiers en pleine forme, sanguins et elle savait parfaitement qu'ils faisaient l'amour, probablement très souvent, et qu'il serait malhonnête (pour ne pas dire injuste envers eux) de prétendre que ce n'était pas le cas.

Le problème était qu'elle avait laissé son objectivité au placard, et que c'était uniquement de sa faute. Elle ne pouvait plus les regarder et voir en eux un sujet journalistique. Elle les regardait et voyait Ennis et Jack, et elle détestait s'immiscer dans leur intimité. Elle avait aussi une très bonne idée de comment ils réagiraient à de telles questions, et ce n'était pas une perspective optimiste. Ennis ne voudrait pas en parler. Il se lèverait probablement et partirait si jamais le sujet se présentait. Elle pourrait peut-être amener Jack à discuter, mais seulement si Ennis était hors de portée de voix, et il serait hésitant à l'idée de partager trop de choses à propos de ce qu'il gardait avec précaution. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter de les interroger comme elle le ferait avec un étranger, les faisant parler avec attention et les manipulant avec des séries de questions faites pour les libérer de leurs inhibitions et les faire s'ouvrir à elle.

Elle avait essayé d'éviter d'avoir à poser des questions en rassemblant des informations en les observant. Cette approche avait été absolument infructueuse, pour ne pas dire pire, dû au fait qu'ils ne trahissaient rien. Si elle n'avait su la vraie nature de leur relation, elle aurait pu penser qu'ils étaient colocataires, ou amis, voire même frères. Les contacts physiques qu'elle avait observés entre eux avaient consisté à exactement deux situations où Ennis avait posé la main sur la nuque de Jack: une fois lorsqu'il était sorti pour vérifier la clôture, et une fois lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la maison des Trimble. Elle les avait vus accidentellement endormi dans leur lit, mais ça ne lui avait rien dit. Ils étaient juste allongés là.

Le simple fait était qu'ils n'étaient pas des hommes à s'engager dans des contacts désinvoltes… c'est à dire, pas quand ils pouvaient être observés. D'après ce qu'elle savait, ils étaient constamment en train de le faire quand ils étaient seuls dans la maison, bien qu'elle en doute.

Elle devait aussi avouer un certain intérêt lascif, et ça la rendait mal à l'aise par rapport à ses propres motivations. Elle ne savait rien à propos du sexe chez les homosexuels. Ca ne faisait pas partie de la discussion sur les fleurs-et-les-abeilles, en tout cas, pas celle qu'_elle_ avait eue. Elle avait présumé que des gens avaient écrit des livres sur ce sujet, mais ça ne l'aidait pas plus que ça maintenant. Mais Ennis et Jack n'étaient pas là pour satisfaire sa curiosité, et ne prendraient probablement pas très bien qu'elle leur pose toutes les questions embarrassantes et explicites qui lui étaient passées par la tête. _Qui est actif? C'est toujours le même, ou vous changez? Ca fait mal? Est-ce que vous devez utiliser __certains produits? Vous pouvez le faire face à face? Vous avez des rapports buccaux? Vous vous embrassez souvent, ou moins qu'avec des femmes?_ Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle fois douze ans, apprenant les choses du sexe pour la première fois et se demandant où va le pénis. Elle avait espérer qu'elle pourrait faire apparaître des homosexuels anonymes et amicaux qui répondraient à ses questions pour qu'elle puisse arrêter de penser à ça.

Le sujet entier était juste trop… perturbant. Penser à leur vie sexuelle amenait à son esprit des images mentales gênantes de ses charmants amis masculins faisant des choses vagues, tout nus, ensemble, ce qui la faisait se sentit comme une voyeuse ou lui donnant d'étranges palpitations dans le ventre, qu'elle essayait d'ignorer.

Heureusement, ses arguments tournant en ronds furent interrompus par un petit coup sur sa porte.

- Entrez, dit-elle, plaçant le dossier 'Vie Sexuelle' sous son attaché-case.

La porte s'ouvrit et Junior entra dans la pièce.

- Oh, bonjour, dit-elle.

- Ca vous dérange si je viens? demanda Junior.

- Non, vas-y.

Liz enleva le reste de ses notes et se déplaça de l'autre côté du lit.

- Assieds-toi.

Liz avait aimé Junior quasiment de suite. Elle était calme comme Ennis, mais était plus encline à engager une conversation. Une fois que le sujet fut lancé, elle avait posé plein de questions à Liz à propos de la vie citadine et de son travail de journaliste.

Ce qui avait été le plus intéressant à observer pour Liz avait été la dynamique entre tous les trois. Ennis s'était assis à côté de Junior, le langage corporel dévoilant son aisance avec elle. Jack s'était assis pas loin, sur le haut d'une chaise, s'approchant, disant silencieusement à Liz qu'il voulait être inclus dans leur famille quand ils discutaient, mais n'était pas très sûr de sa place. Junior avait l'air plutôt à l'aise avec Jack lorsqu'ils parlaient, mais quand lui et son père se parlaient tous les deux, aussi inoffensif que soit l'échange, elle se reculait juste un peu, ses yeux se fermant un peu et ses bras se serrant.

Maintenant, Junior grimpait sur le lit et croisait les jambes, imitant la posture de Liz.

- C'est tellement nouveau d'avoir une autre fille à la maison, dit Junior avec un sourire timide. Papa est allé se coucher et je n'ai pas encore sommeil.

- Moi non plus. J'étais juste en train de ranger mes notes.

- Oh! Je peux regarder?

- Sûr, répondit Liz, sortant le dossier 'Vie Quotidienne', celui qui semblait être le plus sûr à montrer à la fille d'Ennis.

Junior tourna quelques pages, ses yeux scannant les pattes de mouche de Liz.

- Tout ça, c'est juste sur Papa et Jack?

- C'est un dossier parmi les cinq.

- Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il y ait tant à écrire sur eux.

- Cette vie est nouvelle pour moi. Je dois écrire tout ce que je découvre, par seulement sur eux, mais sur le ranch et la ville.

Liz leva la tête.

- Est-ce que je peux te poser quelques questions?

- Sûr.

- On dirait que tu acceptes très bien les choix de ton père maintenant, mais ça n'a pas dû être aussi facile au début. Ca te dérange si on en parle un petit peu?

Junior secoua la tête.

- En fait, je n'ai pas toujours su ce qu'il s'était passé. Je savais qu'il était parti et avait créé un ranch. Je ne savais pas pour Jack. Puis quand je l'ai découvert, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire. Quand j'ai enfin compris… et bien, c'était pas super pendant un moment.

- J'imagine.

- C'était comme si mon père était mort, et il y avait ce total étranger à sa place. Puis, je suis venu à penser que peut être celui que je croyais être mon père n'avait jamais existé, et que c'était cet autre homme, toujours, et que le père que je connais était juste un masque qu'il mettait pour cacher l'homme qu'il était vraiment. J'étais jalouse que Jack eut connu le vrai homme tout le temps, et que je n'eut connu peut être que le masque.

Elle soupira.

- Mais après les deux premières fois où je suis venu ici, j'ai pu voir que c'était le même que mon vieux père, sauf qu'il était… heureux.

Elle fixa le dessus de lit, les mains jouant avec un des fils décousu de l'édredon.

- Je ne le dis pas à Papa, mais… j'ai toujours des problèmes.

- Comme quoi?

Junior leva les yeux vers le visage de Liz et parla calmement.

- Je prétends qu'ils sont juste amis, murmura-t-elle. Dans ma tête. Je sais qu'ils ne le sont pas, mais c'est plus facile de penser de cette façon.

- J'imagine comment ce doit être.

- Je n'aime pas penser qu'ils sont… vous savez. Comme ça. Je garde dans ma tête que c'est juste mon père, et son ami Jack, et qu'ils vivent ici ensemble, et c'est tout.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce que c'est mal?

Liz rigola.

- Junior, les enfants se disent la même chose à propos de leurs parents depuis la nuit des temps.

* * *

La maison était remplie du profond calme d'une nuit d'été quand Liz se leva pour répondre à l'appel de la nature. A moitié endormie, elle traîna les pieds jusqu'aux toilettes et fit ce qu'elle avait à faire, baillant profondément. Elle alla jusqu'au miroir et regarda son reflet, observant qu'elle avait bien bronzé depuis qu'elle était là. Les tâches de rousseur augmentaient sur ses pommettes.

Elle prenait une profonde respiration quand elle aperçut un rapide mouvement du coin des yeux. Elle alla à la fenêtre, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et regarda dans le jardin juste à temps pour voir Ennis, dans son pyjama, traversant furtivement la cour depuis la maison. Liz fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi diable Ennis s'éclipserait-il au milieu de la nuit? La seule raison possible était que… elle secoua la tête. C'était impossible. Ennis ne pouvait pas retrouver un simple amour adultère. Elle refusa de le croire. Il n'était pas du genre à tromper.

Elle se glissa dans l'entrée, parfaitement éveillée maintenant. Elle pouvait voir la porte close de leur chambre, et elle pouvait imaginer Jack à l'intérieur, parfaitement endormi et inconscient, tandis qu'Ennis était dehors en train de faire Dieu sait quoi. La colère monta dans sa gorge au nom de Jack, et avant qu'elle puisse s'arrêter, elle était sortie par la porte de derrière et se dépêchait de traverser la cour à moitié accroupie, la tâche blanche du t-shirt d'Ennis la guidant. Elle resta dans l'ombre faite par les veilleuses verdâtres des dépendances et regarda tandis qu'Ennis entra dans l'étable.

Liz se glissa derrière la grange du côté éloigné de l'étable pour avoir un meilleur poste d'observation. Ennis était debout sur le pas de la porte des quartiers du palefrenier, qui était largement inutilisé parce que Billy ne vivait pas au ranch. Il regardait vers l'extérieur et vers la cour, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un. Liz s'accroupit dans l'ombre… elle pouvait le voir, mais il ne pouvait absolument pas la voir elle.

Dix minutes passèrent. Ennis attendait, bougeant de temps en temps, regardant la plupart du temps la cour. Elle le vit sortir une cigarette, la fixer un moment, puis la jeter. Finalement, après un long moment, elle entendit un rapide sifflement de quelque part dans l'ombre. Ennis se redressa, et elle l'entendit soupirer de soulagement tandis qu'une silhouette se détachait de l'ombre et se dirigeait vers l'étable pour le rejoindre. La mâchoire de Liz se serra quand Ennis s'avança pour étreindre l'homme (parce que c'était, sans aucun doute, un homme).

_Comment pouvait-il_, pensa Liz, toutes les images idylliques de la grande passion de conte de fées de Jack et Ennis s'effondrant autour d'elle. _Jack avait confiance en lui… et je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de…_ la bouche de Liz s'ouvrit. Ennis s'était reculé et retourné, l'homme dans ses bras venant à sa vue, un rayon de lumière lui tombant sur le visage.

C'était Jack, bien évidemment. Qui d'autre? Liz se frappa le front avec une main non-métaphorique. Avait-elle_ vraiment_ pensé qu'Ennis avait une petite aventure? Oui, mais étant donné les circonstances, elle pensait qu'elle pouvait être pardonnée. Pourquoi un homme se faufilerait-il hors de chez lui pour un rendez-vous secret avec son propre partenaire quand il avait un lit parfaitement utilisable dans sa propre chambre… donnant directement sur le couloir où son adolescente de fille dormait. Elle hocha la tête. Tout était clair maintenant, c'était un parfait…

_Oh mon dieu_. Liz cligna les yeux, ceux-ci rivés sur la vue d'Ennis et Jack s'embrassant comme des diables. Elle n'avait jamais vu deux hommes s'embrasser avant. Toute son expérience des baisers, que ce soit observer et participer, avait été du genre hétéro. Dans cette situation, il semblait toujours y avoir un embrasseur et un embrassé, généralement l'homme et la femme, respectivement. Ici, il y avait deux embrasseurs, et on aurait dit qu'ils étaient engagés dans un genre de concours pour déterminer qui était le meilleur. Heureusement, ce semblait être le genre de concours où tout le monde gagne.

_Je ne devrais pas regarder ça. C'__est privé. Je suis de trop. Je devrais vraiment partir maintenant. __Je peux__ pas croire que je…_

_Seigneur, c'est chaud._

Liz posa une main sur ses yeux, se leva et s'éloigna de sa cachette. Elle regardait loin de l'étable avant d'enlever de baisser la main, puis se précipita vers la maison aussi vite (et silencieusement) que ses jambes pouvaient le faire.

* * *

Ennis fixa la cigarette. Elle l'_appelait_.

- Allez Ennis, Juste une. Ca aura un si bon gout, tu le sais. Il ne le remarquera pas.

Mon cul qu'il ne le remarquera pas. Il ne serait pas à deux mètres que son nez se plisserait d'une façon qui aurait pu être mignonne si ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne s'approcherait pas.

- Dieu, Ennis, dirait-il. Tu pues comme un cendrier.

Et ça réduirait les chances d'Ennis d'avoir un petit quelque chose ce soir à rien. Il jeta la cigarette.

Il regarda son poignet, mais sa montre n'était pas là, bien sûr. Il avait juste enfilé un t-shirt par dessus son bas de pyjama. Jack était supposé suivre dans dix minutes, mais il savait qu'il le ferait attendre juste pour punir Ennis de lui faire subir cette routine clandestine à chaque fois que Junior venait les voir.

Il s'amusa à imaginer Jack étendu sur le lit, attendant qu'il soit l'heure. Il aurait un bras passé sous la tête, son torse nu… Ennis ferma les yeux, souhaitant être là-bas plutôt qu'ici dehors dans cette vieille étable pleine de courants d'air. Il pourrait regarder Jack sans arrêt, un fait qu'il avait mis du temps à assimiler dans son esprit. Ennis Del Mar était un homme qui aimait les nichons. Il aimait l'odeur des hanches d'une femme et la courbe de sa taille. Il aimait les cheveux longs et la peau douce et les lèvres douces aussi. Les lèvres douces étaient ce qu'il préférait, en fait. Il aimait les _corps des femmes_. D'accord?

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours pensé. Ce qui explique pourquoi ce fut une telle surprise pour lui quand il était à Brokeback de ressentir une petite palpitation dans son estomac quand il voyait Jack sourire, ce large sourire plein de dents blanches qui le frappait comme un plongeon dans un lac glacé un jour de grosse chaleur. Comment pouvait-il être un homme avec un œil pour les femmes quand ces mêmes yeux n'arrêtaient pas de s'égarer pour admirer comment Jack remplissait son jean, et comment il regardait vers cette jument bondissante, ses jambes se fléchissant pour rester sur son dos quand elle faisait de son mieux pour l'éjecter?

Et puis… oh, et puis quand c'est arrivé. S'il aimait autant les femmes, comment se faisait-il que quand la parole l'abandonnait, le laissant grognant et haletant du sentiment d'être à l'intérieur de la chaude étroitesse de Jack, tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était _Dieu, comment ai-je pu vivre sans ça?_ Le lendemain, à cheval sur Cigar, sous le premier soleil qui brillait sur un Ennis Del Mar qui avait connu le corps d'un autre homme, ses pensées fiévreuses s'étaient transformées de _comment ai-je pu vivre sans __ça_ à_ comment ai-je pu vivre sans __lui_

Le temps qu'il revienne au campement ce soir là, Ennis n'était sûr de rien sauf du besoin qui coulait en lui comme du sang coulerait d'une blessure, le besoin de toucher Jack une nouvelle fois et ressentir ce bien être et cette légèreté qui l'envahissaient quand Jack souriait. Ils s'étaient assis autour de ce feu durant des heures, sans parler, les questions qu'ils ne posaient pas empoisonnant l'intimité temporaire qu'ils avaient connu avant. Ennis était à deux doigts de tout envoyer balader, et de retourner voir les moutons. Il n'aimait pas penser à ce que serait sa vie maintenant s'il avait ça à l'époque. Il n'avait jamais su où il avait trouvé le courage de se lever et d'aller dans cette tente, mais la récompense pour son courage avait été l'inattendue libération d'être bercé dans les bras musclés de Jack, d'abandonner le monde et toutes ses espérances et de se consacrer au toucher de la peau de Jack, et ses baisers, et cette chose indéfinissable qui avait été créée entre eux.

Maintenant, bien entendu, ça ne le dérangerait plus de savoir que bien qu'il ait peut être encore une appréciation pour les courbes des femmes, il avait une bien meilleure appréciation des bras fort musclés de Jack et de cette ligne de muscles qui courait autour de ses hanches. Mais tout n'avait pas été une mise au point. Comme il l'avait découvert lors de cette seconde nuit, quand il avait ressentit une étrange et nouvelle émotion qu'il savait être l'amour toucher son cœur pour la première fois dans sa vie, Jack avait des lèvres affreusement douces.

Il entendit un rapide sifflement de l'extérieur et il se redressa. Jack sortit de l'ombre, un demi-sourire sur son visage. Il ne gâcha aucun mot, venant directement dans les bras d'Ennis et l'embrassant avec force, ces douces lèvres qui avaient été si récemment dans les pensées d'Ennis attaquant les siennes comme pour lui montrer qui était le patron. En ce qui concernait Ennis, Jack pouvait être le patron s'il voulait, tant que sa personne était toujours disponible pour l'appréciation suivie d'Ennis.

Ennis tenait la tête de Jack dans les mains et força ses lèvres à s'ouvrir avec sa langue, sentant la respiration de Jack s'engouffrer dans ses propres poumons. Jack murmurait quelque chose, Ennis ne savait pas quoi et il s'en fichait un peu, il était trop pris par le sentiment d'avoir Jack à lui, un sentiment dont il ne se lassait jamais. Parfois, surtout lors des premiers jours de leur relation, savoir uniquement de Jack l'aimait suffisamment pour se donner aux désirs d'Ennis était un puissant aphrodisiaque. Désormais, il savait que Jack recevait autant qu'il donnait, mais ça lui faisait toujours quelque chose de savoir que s'il voulait autant Jack, il était lui-même voulu autant en retour.

- Ennis, réussit finalement à dire Jack.

Ennis pouvait le sentir sourire.

- Waouh, cowboy. T'es vachement emballé ce soir. T'as commencé sans moi? C'est pas très fair-play de ta part.

Ennis sourit.

- Nan. Je pensais juste à toi quand j'attendais, c'est tout.

Il bougonna.

- Je devais être un peu excité.

Le sourire s'effaça du visage de Jack.

- Tu m'excites toujours, dit-il, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un ronronnement communiquant directement avec la colonne vertébrale d'Ennis. Avec un grognement, il tira la bouche de Jack vers la sienne et le dirigea aveuglément vers les quartiers du palefrenier. Il pouvait sentir l'érection de Jack contre ses hanches; il attrapa le haut du t-shirt de Jack et le jeta par dessus sa tête.

Jack attrapa les épaules d'Ennis et le fit tourner, puis le poussa en arrière jusqu'à ce que ses jambes touchent le lit. _Dieu, c'est un sauvage ce soir_, eut juste le temps de penser Ennis avant que Jack se mette à genoux, abaissant le pyjama d'Ennis et baissant la tête sans préambule.

- Seigneur, Jack, gémit Ennis.

Il se stabilisa en mettant une main sur le mur, l'autre s'entortillant dans les cheveux de Jack. La première fois que Jack avait fait ça (ce qui c'était fait ridiculement tard dans leur relation), il avait été stupéfait de découvrir qu'il trouvait la vue de l'acte aussi excitante que la sensation. Les rares fois où Alma l'avait persuadé de le faire, il avait fermé les yeux et s'était immergé dans la sensation, mais avec Jack, il ne pouvait pas supporter de regarder ailleurs de peur de rater un simple moment. Il devait se voir glisser dans la bouche de Jack, la façon dont ses lèvres étaient enroulées autour de son manche, et l'image qui le détruisait à chaque fois, comme ça allait être le cas… Jack choisissait toujours le bon moment pour lever les yeux vers le visage d'Ennis, et la vue de Jack regardant en l'air par dessous ses cils était comme une secousse qui court-circuitait le cerveau d'Ennis.

Ennis vint avec un cri, ses genoux lâchant et le faisant tomber sur le lit. Jack enleva ce qu'il restait de son pyjama et se glissa vers lui, se désapant lui-même dans le processus. Ennis cambra son corps de toute sa longueur avec le corps de Jack contre lui, nu et chaud; il l'enlaça et les mena tous les deux sur le lit, se dégageant de son t-shirt et enroulant ses jambes autour de celles de Jack alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, tous leurs vêtements posés où ils avaient été lancés.

Ennis dirigea ses hanches vers celle de Jack, glissant les mains vers ses fesses pour faire comprendre à Jack se qu'il voulait. Jack se recula.

- Vraiment? murmura-t-il. T'es sûr?

- Ouais, répondit Ennis, hochant la tête.

Il commença à se retourner, mais Jack l'arrêta.

- Non, dit-il. Comme ça. Je veux te regarder, expliqua-t-il, penchant la tête pour embrasser une nouvelle fois Ennis.

Il ne s'arrêta pas, continuant de l'embrasser tandis qu'Ennis rapprochait leurs deux corps. Ennis s'agrippa aux fesses de Jack lorsqu'il entra en lui, haletant et s'exhortant à se relaxer, sachant qu'au final, cela valait le coup. Il n'était encore pas vraiment habitué à ça. Il avait fallu que deux ans se passent dans leur maison, ici, au ranch, avant qu'il n'ai vraiment eu le courage de le tenter. Jack ne lui avait jamais mis la pression, mais Ennis se sentait vaguement coupable d'être toujours celui qui menait. Il avait avoué avoir le désir de savoir comment c'était de sentir Jack en lui, de voir le visage de Jack et de voir ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir.

La première fois avait été… pas bonne. C'était un peu comme se faire ramoner par le manche d'une hache. Après ça, Ennis avait passé dix bonnes minutes à s'excuser pour leur première fois tandis que Jack rigolait et lui assurait que ça n'avait pas été aussi mauvais, ce dont Ennis doutait.

Mais maintenant, cette première fois semblait à une éternité d'eux, alors qu'il s'allongeait là, en levant les yeux vers ceux de Jack, regardant ses muscles se contracter sous sa peau tandis qu'il se pressait de plus en plus contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement rentré. Ennis ravala un grognement lorsqu'il ressentit cette puissante sensation d'être rempli, d'être pris, d'être _voulu_qui montait en lui en ce moment. C'était l'impuissance qu'il percevait dans cet acte qui l'avait effrayé si longtemps, mais une fois qu'il l'eut vraiment fait, il découvrit que ça avait l'effet contraire sur lui. Se donner à Jack lui donnait le sentiment d'être tout puissant, d'une manière éphémère qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment mais qu'il ne pouvait nier. Jack exhala et pris appui sur ses coudes, pressant les paumes de ses mains sur les joues d'Ennis.

- Ca va, cowboy? murmura-t-il.

Ennis eut un large sourire, enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches de Jack.

- Ca ira si tu me prends comme il faut, chéri, répondit-il dans un murmure.

Jack grogna et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Ennis.

- Dieu, tu me rends fou, murmura-t-il.

Et puis tout ne fut plus que respirations et chaleur et Jack en lui et puis il voulait que ça aille plus vite et plus fort. Il pressa Jack contre lui avec ses mains et ses lèvres, et Jack lui rendit la pareille, et puis il vint une nouvelle fois, et après un grognement, Jack l'embrassa avant d'écarter ses cuisses et de se laisser tomber, ses muscles se contractant sous les mains d'Ennis jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini, poussant un cri et s'effondrant dans les bras d'Ennis avec un sourire stupide sur le visage.

- Dieu tout puissant, Ennis, haleta-t-il. Un de ces jours, je te promets que je vais crever au lit avec toi.

Ennis sourit et embrassa son front.

- Et ben, _j'aimerai__s_ pas partir d'une autre manière.

* * *

Ils se mirent sous les couvertures des quartiers du palefrenier une fois que l'air de la nuit eut rafraichit la sueur de leurs corps. La main de Jack caressait paresseusement les cheveux d'Ennis là où sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Jack, son autre bras enroulé autour du torse d'Ennis. Il était toujours sous le choc de leur nuit d'amour et du fait qu'Ennis avait voulu qu'il mène la danse. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent, et quand c'était arrivé avant, ce n'était pas comme si Jack l'avait demandé. Ennis soupira.

- Je peux te demander un truc?

- Sûr.

- T'as déjà eu autant de plaisir à faire l'amour avant?

Jack hocha la tête.

- Oh, ouais. Sûr.

La tête d'Ennis se releva soudain, une incompréhension presque comique sur le visage.

- C'est vrai?

Jack ne put pas se retenir et se mit à sourire.

- Dieu, oui. Mardi dernier, quand on l'a fait dans la douche. J'ai vu des étoiles pendant une demi-heure.

Les sourcils d'Ennis se froncèrent encore plus et ses yeux se rapprochèrent, mais un sourire commençait à apparaître aux coins de sa bouche.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais, Jack fuckin' Twist, et tu sais que j'étais en train de me dire que je le referais bien, mais là, je suis plus si sûr.

- Alors si tu as une question à me poser, fais-le correctement.

Ennis soupira avec lassitude.

- T'as déjà eu autant de plaisir à faire l'amour avec _quelqu'un d'autre_?

Jack secoua la tête.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Et toi?

Il laissa sa tête retomber sur le torse de Jack.

- Même pas en rêve, murmura-t-il.

Ils restèrent ainsi allongés quelques minutes, se caressant l'un l'autre et appréciant cette sensation de bien-être. Jack sentait le souffle chaud d'Ennis sur son cou et le battement de son cœur contre son torse.

- Tout à l'heure, quand je t'attendais, confia Ennis, je pensais à notre deuxième nuit à Brokeback.

Jack sourit.

- Ouais.

C'était un souvenir auquel il repensait souvent et qu'il examinait tout autant. A quel point Ennis avait été hésitant, à quel point il n'avait pas été capable de croiser le regard de Jack, puis une fois qu'il avait cédé, à quel point Jack avait senti toute la tension quitter le corps d'Ennis et se fondre en lui, ses mains courant sur le torse nu de Jack. La nuit précédente avait peut être été la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, mais c'était cette seconde nuit qui restait plus importante dans la mémoire de Jack. Ca marquait le début de leur histoire, pour de vrai. Ca marquait le moment où c'était plus qu'un coup d'un soir. Jack soupira.

- Je t'aime Ennis, murmura-t-il, embrassant son front.

Il sentit le sourire d'Ennis contre son torse et le serra plus fort dans ses bras. Il n'attendait pas une réponse de lui. Il lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant, puis il l'avait entendu de la bouche de Liz (_quelque chose de violent_) et ça lui suffirait pour un long moment.

- J'ai un sentiment bizarre, annonça Ennis après un autre long silence.

- T'as une jambe engourdie ou un truc du genre?

Il eut un petit rire.

- Non, c'est au sujet de Liz.

- Ennis, si tu penses à Liz alors qu'on est tous les deux au pieu, à poil, alors on a un problème.

- Tais-toi et laisses-moi finir.

- Bien, continue.

Ennis changea de place.

- Je pense qu'elle essaye de nous poser des questions sur ça.

Jack fronça les sourcils.

- Sur quoi?

- Tu sais. Notre… vie privée.

- Tu veux dire notre vie sexuelle.

- Et ben, ouais.

- T'as sûrement raison. C'est une journaliste, et les journalistes sont fouineurs de nature, et si elle écrit sur nous et notre vie de ranchers gays, et bien, j'imagine que ça en fait partie, non? En plus, elle est probablement curieuse.

Ennis bougonna.

- Ce qu'on fait tous les deux en privé n'est pas son affaire.

- Rien ne l'est, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de demander. Ni nous de répondre, à en juger par tout ce que nous lui avons dit dernièrement.

Ennis prit appui sur un coude pour se soulever et rencontrer le regard de Jack.

- Ce que tu veux dire, c'est que tu penses que nous devrions lui raconter notre vie sexuelle?

Jack haussa les épaules.

- Je ne dit pas que nous devrions lui décrire nos positions préférées en détails, mais où est le problème si on en parle d'une manière générale?

Ennis s'effondra sur le dos à coté de Jack.

- Je ne serais plus jamais capable de la regarder en face.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Je parle au mec qui ne supporte pas de faire l'amour dans sa propre maison quand sa fille est là.

- Seigneur, Jack, elle est de l'autre côté de ce putain de couloir! Elle pourrait être traumatisée pour la vie si elle entendait… quelque chose…

- Et bien, Lizzie n'est pas ta fille et je pense qu'on devrait lui en parler. Depuis deux jours, je l'ai vu nous observer comme si elle avait quelque chose en tête et qu'elle ne savait pas comment nous le demander. On pourrait lui épargner ce problème de savoir comment le faire et juste s'asseoir avec elle et en discuter.

Ennis grommela.

- Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de raconter nos affaires privées à quelqu'un, Jack.

Il se leva à nouveau. Jack fut surpris par la tension qu'il pouvait voir sur son visage. Il s'approcha et posa une main sur la joue de Jack, laissant son pouce courir sur ses lèvres.

- C'est quelque chose de spécial. C'est juste pour nous.

Jack hocha la tête.

- Je n'ai pas non plus envie de tout exposer au monde entier. Mais on pourrait au moins écouter ce qu'elle veut nous demander, puis on décide. Tu n'es pas obligé de parler si tu veux pas.

Il se tourna de son côté et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Ennis.

- Je veux plus parler de Liz pour le moment, murmura-t-il, embrassant son cou.

Il sentit plus qu'il entendit un grondement dans la poitrine d'Ennis.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, alors? demanda Ennis, ses mains parcourant à nouveau le dos nu de Jack, un sourire dans la voix.

Jack se recula.

- Il faut que je te l'épelle, mon amour?

Ennis faisait semblant de ne pas faire attention à la plupart des marques d'affection (il appelait Jack « rodéo» la plupart du temps, utilisant «chéri» quand il se sentait particulièrement passionné et un autre terme dans de très rares et intimes occasions) mais Jack savait que secrètement, pour une raison inconnue, cela faisait emballer le moteur d'Ennis quand Jack l'appelait «mon amour». Il l'avait accidentellement découvert quand il avait utilisé ce terme dans une plaisanterie. Ennis avait immédiatement arrêté de rigoler, ses yeux foncés brillant, et lui avait demandé de le répéter. Jack l'avait fait, sans une once d'humour dans la voix, et Ennis l'avait attaqué avec une vigueur renouvelée.

La magie avait fonctionnée une nouvelle fois cette nuit-là, et Jack ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, mis à part s'accrocher et apprécier le moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack aimait les matins. Quand il vivait à Childress, c'était ses seuls moments de paix. Lureen et Bobby aimaient tous les deux rester au lit le plus longtemps possible, donc il se levait tôt, parfois avant l'aube. Il prenait son café et allait sous le porche, puis s'asseyait et pensait à Ennis tandis qu'il regardait le soleil se lever sur la plaine du Texas. C'était devenu comme leur moment particulier ensemble, même si Ennis n'était pas là et ne savait pas que Jack pensait à lui.

Samedi promettait d'être un jour chargé. Toute la maisonnée allait à la foire du conté. Jack, il ne savait comment, avait été embringué comme juge de la compétition de veaux, donc il passerait la plupart de l'après-midi à peloter des animaux d'élevage. Marianne devait être de retour aujourd'hui aussi, et c'était une bonne nouvelle. Normalement, elle n'aurait pas dû être chez eux un dimanche, mais elle présentait son gâteau au fromage au miel et au citron (Le préféré de Jack) au concours de cuisine et elle voulait utiliser la cuisine du ranch, qui était bien plus grande et plus équipée que celle de chez elle, pour confectionner les trois gâteaux dont elle avait besoin pour se présenter au concours. Jack espérait la persuader de faire un plat de pain de maïs et une marmite de son ragout de viande aux pommes de terre avant qu'elle parte.

Un thermos à la main, Jack se dirigea vers l'étable, ses bottes éparpillant la rosée matinale qui serait évaporée avant huit heures. Il avait en tête l'idée de prendre un cheval pour monter voir comment ça se passait dans l'un de leur deux enclos à l'extérieur de la propriété. Chaque enclos avait un gardien qui restait sur place, mais il aimait leur faire savoir que lui et Ennis surveillaient.

Il se dirigea vers la stalle de Chaparral, pensant qu'il en profiterait pour vérifier le bandage de sa jambe tant qu'il était là. Chappie était le cheval préféré de Junior, et le docteur McGill avait peur de devoir la faire abattre à cause de sa jambe. Quand Jack arriva à la stalle, Junior était déjà là, assise dans le foin à côté de la tête de Chappie et caressant le cou du cheval. Il s'appuya contre le poteau, observant l'expression triste de Junior. Elle jeta un œil vers lui avec un sourire vague.

- Ma fille ne va pas très bien, Jack, dit-elle.

- Sa jambe va peut être guérir.

- Papa pense qu'elle devrait être abattue. Il dit qu'elle ne sera plus jamais la même, et qu'elle aura probablement toujours mal. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, mais…

Elle renifla.

- Je déteste penser à ça.

Jack entra dans la stalle et s'agenouilla près de la jambe de Chappie, posant sa main sur les ligaments enflammés. Ils n'étaient pas chauds, ce qui était un bon signe, mais il ne pouvait rien dire de plus.

- Je déteste y penser aussi, dit-il. C'est une bonne petite jument.

Junior leva les yeux vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Jack rougit un peu, bêtement heureux qu'elle demande _son_ opinion.

- Je ne suis pas véto, Junior.

- Tu en sais plus sur les chevaux que Papa.

- Qui t'a dit ça?

- C'est lui qui me l'a dit.

_Seigneur, deux marques de confiance en dix secondes, je suis gâté. _Il soupira.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il faille l'abattre maintenant, répondit-il. Ca ne peux pas faire de mal de voir comment sa jambe va guérir. Elle ne sera peut être plus une jument bonne au travail, mais elle pourra toujours être montée. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait une liste d'attente pour avoir une stalle de libre dans l'étable, dit-il avec un sourire.

Junior hocha la tête, soulagée.

- C'est exactement ce que je pense.

Jack s'assit près de la hanche de Chappie et caressant doucement son flanc, sentant les muscles puissant de l'animal trembler sous sa main. Junior resta silencieuse… trop longtemps silencieuse. Jack leva les yeux et la vit fixer sa main. Sa main gauche, posée sur le flanc du cheval. Mais ce n'était pas la main qu'elle regardait, c'était l'anneau.

- C'est un bel anneau, dit-elle, sa voix contrôlée avec soin. Je l'avais jamais remarquée avant.

_Merde_, pensa Jack. _C'est parce que d'habitude, je l'enlève quand tu viens. Mais cette fois, j'ai oublié._

- C'est… euh…

- Mon père t'a donné cet anneau, c'est ça? demanda Junior en le coupant.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait su ce qu'il allait répondre si elle ne l'avait pas fait. Jack soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant.

- Oui, c'est ça.

Junior hocha la tête lentement. Jack pouvait voir qu'elle essayait très fort d'accepter ça comme quelque chose de normal et de l'assimiler dans l'idée qu'elle se faisait de la vie de son père, mais elle ne réussit qu'à moitié. Elle secoua vivement la tête.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'en fais autant, dit-elle. C'est pas comme si je ne savais que… toi et lui… tu sais.

- Il y a différents types de savoir, répondit Jack, choisissant ses mots avec soin. Il y a savoir en théorie, et puis il y a savoir en l'ayant devant les yeux.

Il hésita.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Junior. Normalement, je l'enlève quand tu…

Elle tourna vivement la tête.

- N'enlève pas cet anneau, Jack! Si mon Papa te l'a donné, c'est ce que ça représente quelque chose d'important. Ne me le cache pas, tu m'entends?

Jack joua avec l'anneau sur son doigt.

- Ca veut _vraiment_ dire quelque chose d'important, répondit-il calmement.

Ils restèrent assis là quelques minutes, un silence pesant entre eux. Junior continuait de caresser le cou de Chappie, allongée tranquillement et inconsciente de la tension. Junior renifla, remontant les genoux jusqu'à la poitrine et passant les bras autour d'eux.

- Alors quoi? Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es mon beau-père maintenant? J'en ai déjà un, pas besoin d'un autre, dit-elle.

- J'aimerai simplement être ton ami, Alma, dit Jack.

Elle regarda autour d'elle à l'utilisation de son prénom.

- On n'est pas amis, toi et moi?

Elle soupira.

- J'imagine. Je veux dire, je le veux aussi, pour le plaisir de Papa surtout, mais c'est dur parfois.

- Je sais, petit cœur.

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment.

- Tu me l'as pris, Jack, annonça-t-elle finalement, la voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, son ton ne portant pas une accusation, mais formulant uniquement les faits.

Jack eut l'impression que quelqu'un essayait d'arracher son cœur avec un couteau à beurre.

- Ce n'est pas juste, dit-il. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de la peine, à toi ou à ta sœur. J'ai fait la seule chose que je pensais être bonne.

Junior le regardait.

- Ce n'était pas sûr là bas, n'est-ce pas?

Jack secoua simplement la tête.

- Je sais que ça ne l'était pas. Je sais que c'est plus sûr ici. Mais pendant un long moment, je t'ai détesté.

- Je sais, répondit Jack. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Il rencontra son regard.

- Tu veux que tu ne me déteste plus maintenant?

Elle haussa les épaules, baissant les yeux vers le cou de Chappie.

- Tu le rends heureux, murmura-t-elle. Et ça me rend heureuse.

Jack regarda son profil. Parfois, il pouvait tant voir Ennis en elle que ça lui faisait mal. _Je voudrais que tu sois à nous, Junior. Je voudrais faire partir de ce que toi et lui avez._Il prit une profonde respiration, rassemblant ses forces. Cette jeune femme méritait de l'entendre de sa bouche, même si elle le savait déjà.

- J'aime ton père très fort, tu sais, dit-il, ne réussissant à produire à peine plus qu'un murmure.

Lentement, elle hocha la tête.

- Je sais.

Elle leva la tête et rencontra son regard.

- Moi aussi.

Elle se leva et brossa son jean de la main. Jack se leva à son tour et la suivit hors de la stalle de Chapparal. Il pensait qu'elle allait se diriger vers la maison, mais elle s'arrêta et se tourna pour lui faire face.

- Mais, j'étais en train de penser que… je suis chanceuse. Je suis sa fille, dit-elle, un air pensif sur le visage.

- Et tout le monde sait ce que ça veut dire. Tout le monde s'attend à ce que je l'aime, et à ce qu'il m'aime, parce que c'est comme ça que c'est sensé être. C'est dit dans la loi et à l'église et dans toutes les mondanités. Quand il dit aux gens que je suis sa fille, tout le monde sait comment agir, tout le monde sait quoi dire. Je sais que les gens vont sourire, et qu'ils vont penser à quel point c'est mignon de voir un père et sa fille aussi proches et affectueux.

Elle tendit le bras et attrapa la main gauche de Jack, faisant courir son pouce sur l'anneau que son père avait placé sur son doigt. Elle croisa son regard et il vit ses yeux s'embuer.

- Je n'arrive pas à imaginer comment c'est pour toi, parce que tu n'as pas cela. Ils ne savent même pas comment _t'appeler_, non? Personne ne le reconnaît, personne ne l'honore.

_Restes calme, restes c__a__lme._

- Ce sera suffisant si tu le fait, Junior.

Elle baissa les yeux vers l'anneau quelques instants.

- Je ne sais pas si ça sera toujours clair dans ma tête, Jack. Je ne peux pas te promettre que je serais toujours _contente_ qu'il t'ais rencontré.

Elle leva la tête.

- Mais je suis terriblement contente qu'il soit heureux, et c'est la vérité. Et je sais que toi et Papa avaient dû vous battre pour tout, et que c'est pas encore fini. C'est juste que…

Elle regarda ailleurs et cligna deux fois des yeux.

- C'est juste que je ne veux pas être quelque chose d'autre pour laquelle vous devrez vous battre.

Elle croisa son regard à nouveau. Jack sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler et n'essaya pas de l'arrêter. Junior sourit et écarta les bras. Jack s'approcha et l'étreignit, la serrant fort contre sa poitrine, et il sentit ses bras passer autour de son cou.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie pour moi, petit cœur, dit-il dans ses cheveux.

- Promets-moi juste que tu n'enlèveras plus jamais cet anneau, dit-elle. C'est l'anneau que mon père t'a donné, et ne l'oublie pas!

Jack rigola et se recula, reniflant et séchant ses yeux.

- D'accord, c'est promis. Je détestais l'enlever de toute façon.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la ramena vers l'étable.

- Hey, t'es partante pour aller faire un tour à cheval? J'allais monter vérifier le pâturage au nord. Pourquoi t'équiperais pas Clairie pour venir avec moi?

Junior le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle adorait monter à cheval et pouvait seulement le faire quand elle venait au ranch, mais Ennis ne la laissait pas aller très loin ou très vite, et il y avait plus de six kilomètres à faire pour aller au pâturage. Ils iraient au galop la plupart du chemin. Jack savait qu'elle était suffisamment à l'aise sur un cheval pour le faire. Ennis était simplement paranoïaque.

- Vraiment? Je peux venir avec toi?

- Si tu veux.

- Mais… Et si Papa…

- Tu me laisses m'occuper de ton père, d'accord?

Junior n'eut pas besoin de plus d'encouragement, et en dix minutes, leurs chevaux étaient équipés et ils chevauchaient le long de la clôture.

- Y'a un truc, au fait, annonça-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Elle leva un sourcil.

- Si vous ne voulez plus vous éclipser dans l'étable après minuit, ça ne me dérange pas.

L'estomac de Jack lui descendit jusqu'aux genoux.

- Tu… t'es au courant de ça?

- Il y a deux ans, j'ai entendu la porte se fermer et je me suis douté de ce que vous alliez faire. Et depuis, à chaque fois que je viens, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est rester allongée là et attendre d'entendre les lattes du plancher craquer, en me demandant pourquoi c'est un aussi gros problème.

Il eut un petit rire.

- Et ben t'en discuteras avec ton père. Je reste en dehors de ça. Mais essayes de ne pas lui laisser savoir que t'étais au courant si tu veux qu'il survive jusqu'au déjeuner.

Quand ils revinrent à l'étable quelques heures plus tard, Ennis était là, examinant à son tour Chappie. Il sortit jusqu'aux portes de l'étable lorsqu'il les entendit, un sourire sur le visage. Jack pouvait voir que ça lui faisait plaisir de les voir, lui et Junior, monter à cheval ensemble, mais il essayait de ne pas trop le montrer. Il tint la bride de Clairie pour que Junior descende.

- Bonjour mon cœur, dit-il, l'embrassant sur la joue. T'as passé un bon moment?

- Très bon, Papa.

Jack descendit à son tour et prit les rênes des deux chevaux.

- B'jour, lui dit Ennis d'un ton bourru, évitant de croiser les yeux de Jack devant sa fille.

-B'jour cowboy.

Junior posa les mains sur les hanches.

- Et bien, Papa. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bonjour? T'embrasses même pas ton homme?

Jack eut besoin de tout le self-controle qu'il possédait pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant le visage d'Ennis. On aurait dit que tout son sang avait été aspiré hors de son corps.

- Mon… quoi??

Jack donna les rênes à Billy et s'approcha.

- Tu as entendu la dame, Ennis.

- Et ben… Je ne… Qu'est ce que… Quoi? bredouilla Ennis.

Junior frappa ses gants sur lui.

- Qu'est ce que t'attends, le déluge? Allez!

Le teint d'Ennis prit une couleur fuchsia peu flatteuse, mais ses lèvres tressaillirent d'une façon qui pouvait être le début d'un sourire. Il se tourna vers Jack, jeta un regard par dessus son épaule vers Junior, qui se tenait là avec les bras croisés et une expression d'impatience sur le visage, puis il s'approcha et embrassa rapidement Jack.

- Bonjour rodéo, dit-il d'un ton plus doux.

Junior hocha la tête.

- C'est mieux. Franchement, les hommes sont tous pareils. On dirait qu'on leur demande de marcher sur des charbons ardents, alors qu'on veut juste qu'ils montrent un peu d'affection, comme si ça les tuait de vous tenir la main une fois de temps en temps…

Sa voix devint de plus en plus faible à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de l'étable vers la maison. Ennis sauta sur Jack dès qu'elle fut partie.

- Ok, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bordel ce matin?

Jack attrapa son bras et l'amena jusqu'au banc à côté des quartiers du palefrenier.

- Je vais te le dire, mais il faut que tu t'assoies d'abord. Et laisses-moi vérifier que j'ai bien mon mouchoir, parce qu'on risque tous les deux d'en avoir besoin.

* * *

Liz avait passé une grande partie de la matinée dans le bureau du ranch, une pièce isolée derrière la cuisine. C'était propre et bien meublé, avec deux bureaux. Jack lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait utiliser le bureau d'Ennis puisqu'il ne s'en servait pas.

- Je m'occupe de la plupart de la paperasse, expliqua-t-il. Y'a personne de meilleur qu'Ennis pour s'occuper de cet endroit et organiser les choses de façon à ce que tout soit fait, mais quand il s'agit de chiffres et d'opération, il vaut mieux que ça ne soit pas lui qui le fasse.

Elle avait donc installé ses dossiers et une machine à écrire qu'elle avait empruntée à Fred Trimble et s'était fait un petit coin travail. La seule chose qui manquait était un téléphone avec quelqu'un à l'autre bout du fil pour lui dire qu'elle était en retard pour rendre son article, mais c'était une omission bienvenue.

Mais elle n'allait absolument pas manquer sa première rencontre avec la mythique Marianne, la femme qui s'occupait du ranch. Elle avait entendu parler de ce personnage comme ressemblant à une Valkyrie toute la semaine et elle était impatiente de découvrir à quel point son imagination collait à la réalité.

La première indication montrant que Marianne était arrivée fut le bruit des bottes de Jack claquant sur le sol à travers toute la maison tandis qu'il courait depuis la porte de derrière jusqu'à l'entrée en criant «Elle est revenue! Elle est revenue!» Elle savait maintenant que Jack pouvait aussi bien être sérieux comme l'homme d'affaires qu'il était que fou comme l'enfant qu'il était autrefois, et ces deux versions de lui semblaient vivre en paix à l'intérieur de son corps.

Liz se leva et entra dans le salon juste à temps pour voir Marianne passer la porte d'entrée. Jack la souleva et la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

- Poses-moi, Twisty, cria Marianne, tapant sur les épaules de Jack tout en souriant.

Ce qu'il fit, un sourire lui fendant le visage.

- C'est sûr, t'es content de me voir, dit-elle. Ennis a refait du chili?

Jack rigola, et sortit pour prendre les provisions de Marianne dans sa voiture.

Marianne n'était pas _du tout_ comme Liz l'avait imaginée. Elle s'était représenté une vieille matrone avec des bras musclés à force de soulever des enfants et des paniers de linge, le visage rougeaud à cause du soleil et les yeux ridés à force de sourire. Le genre de femme de la campagne qui fait tourner le monde. En réalité, Marianne était _petite_ et jeune. Elle n'avait pas plus de 25 ans, elle était plus jeune que Liz elle-même. Elle avait de courts cheveux foncés et bouclés et une expression impassible. Elle portait un jean et une chemise à carreaux. Sa peau n'était pas rougeaude mais bronzée, sa peau était lisse mais ses bras, eux, étaient musclés. Elle aperçut Liz et se dirigea droit vers elle.

- Vous devez être Lizzie, la journaliste.

Elle n'était pas du coin. Sa voix profonde avait un accent plat qui venait du Midwest.

- Oui, c'est moi. Comment est-ce que…

- J'ai parlé avec Jack l'autre soir, il m'a tout raconté à propos de votre visite et de vos projets. Je pense que c'est admirable, ce que vous faites. Je suis contente que vous soyez du genre sensible, et que vous ayez l'intention de préserver leur anonymat.

Marianne parlait avec des phrases déclaratives et égales comme si ses mots étaient écrits à l'avance, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Liz. Liz se sentit clouée sur place, le souvenir d'être debout devant le bureau de l'assistant du directeur la forçant à bien se tenir.

- Je voudrais parler un peu plus du livre que vous voulez écrire plus tard. Mais sachez de suite que si vous écrivez quelque chose contre ces hommes, n'importe quoi qui peut les blesser, j'aurais deux mots à vous dire.

Liz hocha la tête, se sentant usurpée. C'était elle qui avait défendu l'intimité et la dignité d'Ennis et de Jack jusqu'à maintenant, mais cette femme les connaissait mieux qu'elle, avec leur rencontre de même-pas-une-semaine-entière.

- J'ai compris, dit-elle.

Les lèvres de Marianne formèrent un demi-sourire.

- Bien. Bon, maintenant, c'est parti, j'ai trois gâteaux au fromage à préparer et vous allez m'aider.

Elle attrapa le bras de Liz et la tira vers la cuisine.

- En plus, si vous avez tous mangé la cuisine d'Ennis pendant cette semaine, je ferai mieux de préparer de la nourriture décente pour vous avant d'aller à la foire, dit-elle tandis qu'elles entraient dans la cuisine.

* * *

Pour Jack, Junior avait eu l'air mal-à-l'aise durant tout le déjeuner. Ennis n'arrêtait pas de la regardait avec suspicion.

- Tu te sens bien, Junior? demanda-t-il finalement, après que Marianne leur eut apporté un plat de cookies. Jack fit une autre prière de remerciement silencieux pour son retour lorsqu'il sentit un de ses cookies fondre dans sa bouche.

Elle hocha la tête, un peu trop rapidement.

- Je vais bien.

Puis, bizarrement, Junior et Liz échangèrent un regard éloquent, comme si c'était une sorte de signal, et Liz se leva en marmonnant une piètre excuse. Même pas cinq secondes plus tard, Junior se redressa, prit une profonde respiration et prit la parole avec une confiance déterminée.

- Papa, Jack… Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose.

Jack regarda Ennis, dont l'expression perplexe masquait celle de Jack. Junior posa les mains sur la table et s'arma visiblement de courage.

- Je ne peux pas venir avec vous à la foire cet après-midi, dit-elle.

Ennis laissa échapper un soupir.

- Mon Dieu, c'est tout. T'es pas obligé de venir si tu veux pas, Junior.

- C'est pas tout, Papa. La raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas venir c'est que j'ai un rendez-vous à Middlebury. Au bureau des admissions du Community College du Vermont.

Jack sentit un frisson courir dans sa colonne vertébrale tandis que son esprit sautait directement à ce que Junior allait suggérer. C'était impossible, c'était trop bon pour être vrai. Ennis la fixait et avait l'air estomaqué. Junior soupira.

- Papa… Je veux faire ma rentrée ici en septembre. J'ai de plutôt bonnes notes, et tu dis toujours que j'ai la tête sur les épaules. Il est temps que je l'utilise, tu ne penses pas? Je veux venir m'installer ici et apprendre comment tenir le ranch. Tu peux m'apprendre ça. Je pourrais avoir un diplôme en commerce et je pourrais t'aider à gérer cet endroit.

Ennis regarda Jack une nouvelle fois comme s'il avait les réponses, puis il se tourna vers sa fille.

- Junior… tu es sérieuse?

- Bien sûr que je suis sérieuse! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as pensé au futur, Papa? Est-ce que l'un de vous y a pensé? Vous n'allez pas vivre infiniment, et vous n'allez évidemment pas avoir d'enfants! Qui reprendra cet endroit quand vous serez décédé?

Sa voix s'adoucit.

- Qui sera là pour prendre soin de vous quand vous serez vieux? Qui sera là pour être sûr que ce que vous avez construit ici ensemble continue à fonctionner, et ne meure pas avec vous?

Jack y _avait_ pensé, fréquemment, bien qu'Ennis et lui n'en aient jamais discuté. Ils vendraient vraisemblablement le ranch une fois qu'ils seraient devenu incapables de s'en occuper eux-mêmes… mais c'était tellement froid, tellement impersonnel. Dans ses grandes envolées de délires, Ennis et lui élevaient d'une manière ou d'une autre un enfant eux-mêmes et lui léguait l'affaire, mais à l'exception d'une mère porteuse coopérative ou d'une agence d'adoption follement ouverte d'esprit, _cela_ n'était pas près d'arriver.

- Mon cœur, dit Ennis, se contrôlant dans un effort visible. C'est une très grosse décision, et je ne peux pas imaginer que tu…

- J'y pense depuis longtemps, Papa.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Il faut que je m'en aille de Riverton. Il n'y a rien là bas pour moi, mis à part un tas de voyous reniflant comme des chiens sur une piste. Je vois la vie devant moi, et je ne l'aime pas tellement. Epouser un type, avoir une maison merdique, avoir des enfants, exister uniquement dans l'instant, vivre au jour le jour et n'avoir jamais assez pour acheter une nouvelle robe ou faire une bon repas. Je viens ici depuis des années, et… disons que j'ai vu ce qu'il y avait d'autre. Vous, vous avez fait quelque chose de vos mains, et je peux le faire aussi.

Elle soupira.

- Je ne supporte plus de rester là bas plus longtemps, Papa. Bill et moi, on s'engueule tout le temps. Il dit que je me vois meilleure que ce que je suis, et Maman ne me soutient jamais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle pense de ce que tu veux faire?

- Elle dit que je suis grande et que je peux faire ce je veux.

Elle renifla.

- Parfois, je pense qu'elle sera contente d'avoir une chambre libre dans la maison.

Elle leva les yeux vers Ennis avec appréhension.

- Mais elle m'a prévenue que… euh, que tu ne voudrais peut être pas de moi ici tout le temps. Peut être que tu ne voudrais pas être dérangé. Elle dit que tu aime sûrement ta vie privée.

Le fait qu'Alma puisse penser une telle chose amena Jack à se demander comment ils avaient pu rester mariés un an.

Ennis tendit le bras et serra la main de Junior dans les siennes.

- Elle a pensé que je ne _voudrai_ peut être pas de toi ici? répéta-t-il, atterré. Tu sais combien de fois j'ai souhaité vous avoir toi et Francie plus près de moi? Je n'ai jamais pensé à espérer vous avoir _ici_ça semblait trop tiré par les cheveux, même pour un souhait. J'ai jamais…

Il s'arrêta et détourna les yeux. Jack posa une main sur son épaule, la pressant rapidement. Ennis repris le contrôle de lui-même et se retourna vers sa fille.

- Toi et Francie, vous êtes les seules choses qui manquent à ma vie, Junior. Si tu es sérieuse et que tu veux vraiment venir vivre ici, alors… tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est quand tu emménages.

Junior sourit.

- Vraiment?

Elle tourna les yeux vers Jack, qui pouvait seulement sourire et hocher la tête, ne se faisant pas assez confiance pour le moment pour parler. La seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire pour Ennis, c'était lui rendre ses filles, et si Junior voulait faire pour Ennis ce que Jack ne pouvait pas, alors, elle aurait l'éternelle gratitude de Jack.

- C'est vraiment d'accord?

Les yeux d'Ennis étaient fixés sur leurs mains jointes. Il déglutit durement.

- Avoir ma petite fille à la maison, c'est plus que d'accord. Ce serait un honneur, mon cœur.

Junior et Ennis sourirent simplement l'un à l'autre pendant quelques instants, puis Junior tressaillit.

- Oh, il faut que je sois à Middlebury dans une heure. Est-ce que je peux prendre un des pick-up?

- Ce sont tous les deux des boites manuelles, et je sais que tu ne peux pas les conduire.

Jack se leva et se dirigea vers le porte-clés à côté de la porte de derrière. Il détacha un trousseau de clés et le lança à Junior sans arrière pensées.

- Tiens, dit-il. Prends la Mercedes, chérie. C'est une automatique.

Junior se leva, gloussant.

- Seigneur, je vais pas avoir l'air chic en me garant devant le bureau des admissions? Ils vont se demander ce qu'une fille riche comme moi vient faire au CCV.

Elle commença à se diriger vers le salon.

- Junior?, appela Ennis calmement.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Ennis se leva de table et alla se mettre devant elle. Junior sourit à son père lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule, puis il la serra fort dans ses bras. Jack se mit à l'écart, se sentant comme un intrus, mais alors Junior tendit le bras et le tira vers eux. Jack sentit un des ses bras passer autour de sa taille, puis un bras d'Ennis, et il en faisait partie. Il était dans le cercle, leur cercle familial. _Notre _cercle familial, corrigea-t-il tout seul, ravalant ses larmes.

Après quelques instants, Junior se retira. Elle embrassa Ennis sur la joue, puis Jack.

- Je serai de retour ce soir, annonça-t-elle. Si je reviens assez tôt, j'irai faire un tour à la foire.

- Tu vas les massacrer, mon cœur, dit Ennis. Sois prudente sur la route.

- D'accord!, l'entendit Liz répondre de loin. Je ferai vraiment très attention à ta voiture, Jack!

- Oh, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne laisses pas les clés dessus? cria Jack. Peut être que quelqu'un la volera, et je pourrai utiliser l'argent de l'assurance pour acheter une Jeep, ou un truc comme ça.

Un silence tomba sur le coin repas quand la porte se ferma derrière Junior. Jack regardait le visage d'Ennis, y voyant les émotions seulement grâce à de nombreuses années d'observation. Ennis prit une respiration profonde et tremblante. Jack étendit le bras pour attraper sa main et Ennis la tendit immédiatement, serrant fortement les doigts de Jack.

- Ma petite fille, rodéo, murmura Ennis.

Il se tourna vers Jack, les yeux humides. Jack leva une main vers le visage d'Ennis, passant son pouce sur sa joue, puis il attira Ennis dans ses bras. Il vint facilement, se blottissant contre le torse de Jack.

- Je peux pas le croire, dit-il, ses mots étouffés dans l'épaule de Jack.

Jack le serra encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'Ennis s'éloigne et rencontre son regard, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est d'accord pour toi, hein?

Jack le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Comment Ennis pouvait-il penser que ce serait un problème pour lui?

- Ennis, ça va pas? _Bien sûr_ que c'est d'accord! Je pense que c'est parfait, que c'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver!

Ennis le saisi par les épaules.

- Ecoute-moi, Jack. Je sais comment tu penses. Ca ne veut pas dire que maintenant, ce sera moi et Junior qui formons une famille, et toi qui traîne derrière.

Il cligne des fois quelques fois et serra une nouvelle fois Jack dans ses bras, ardemment, ses mains s'accrochant pleinement à la chemise de Jack.

- Ca va être _notre_ famille maintenant, d'accord? Toi et moi et Junior. Ca va être comme ça, tu m'entends, chéri?

Jack hocha la tête, serrant Ennis encore plus fort. Les efforts de Junior pour combler le fossé entre elle et Jack ce matin avaient plus de sens maintenant, dans le contexte, si elle savait qu'elle allait proposer cela.

Ennis se recula et embrassa Jack une première fois, puis une seconde fois.

- Jack_ fuckin'_ Twist, murmura-t-il, secouant la tête comme s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'ils étaient tous les deux là, et que ça avait réellement eu lieu. Jack savait ce qu'il ressentait.

- Bon, assez de baisers dans cette pièce, annonça-t-il, se dirigeant vers la cuisine en donnant une tape dans le dos de Jack.

- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, rodéo. Ils t'attendent sur le champ de foire dans une demi-heure.

Jack tressaillit, regardant sa montre.

- Oh, merde, murmura-t-il, et partit en courant vers la porte d'entrée.

* * *

Marianne était très très précise quand il s'agissait de l'endroit où les zestes de citron en forme de spirale devaient être placés sur ses gâteaux au fromage qui allaient forcément gagner le premier prix. Liz plia le dernier, une spirale de zeste tenue avec une pince à épiler, l'avançant peu à peu vers la surface lisse du gâteau comme une astronaute essayant d'accoster une navette spatiale.

- Bien, dit Marianne, son premier mot de félicitation en deux heures.

Liz soupira, s'asseyant. Les gâteaux étaient, il était vrai, magnifiques.

- Je suis sûre que vous allez gagner, dit-elle.

Marianne haussa les épaules.

- Ils se seront quand même bon, que je gagne ou pas. Bien, on ferait mieux de faire la vaisselle, ça va bientôt être l'heure de partir.

Liz amena des plats à pâtisseries vers l'évier, s'arrêtant pour regarder quelques photos encadrées posées sur une étagère à côté du coin repas. Elle en vit beaucoup des filles, et une d'un garçon avec le sourire de Jack qui devait être Bobby. Il y en avait une de Jack et Ennis avec un grand cheval qui brillait au soleil. Ennis tenait les rênes, Jack était à ses côtés, tous les deux avaient un large sourire. Jack portait un t-shirt sans manches, et Liz se pencha plus près.

- Marianne?

- Ouais?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Marianne vint voir ce que Liz pointait du doigt. C'était une marque horizontale sur le biceps gauche de Jack, une cicatrice.

- Oh, ça. Ils ne vous ont pas raconté cette histoire?

- Non.

- Et bien, à moi l'honneur alors. En fait, j'étais avec eux quand ça s'est passé, donc je peux vous faire un récit de première main.

Elle fit signe à Liz de la rejoindre à l'évier pour qu'elle parle en lavant et Liz en essuyant.

- C'était… oh, il y a deux ans. Je travaillais ici depuis un an. Rory Duchamp a quelques terres sauvages sur sa propriété. Il avait invité les garçons à venir pour chasser quelques grouses. Je les ai accompagnés, parce que personne chez Rory ne sait plumer correctement un oiseau. A l'époque, on avait un groom appelé Souter. Le garçon le plus stupide que la terre ait jamais porté, mais c'était un assez bon groom. Il racontait qu'il était bon tireur et avait demandé à venir, alors Ennis avait dit d'accord.

Marianne s'arrêta pour poser un gros bol à mélanger sur le torchon à vaisselle. Elle se tourna et d'appuya contre l'évier, les yeux fermés, visualisant l'histoire qu'elle était en train de raconter.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, nous sommes allés chez Rory. Je restais surtout avec Ennis. Jack était à environ 50 mètres devant, et ce satané imbécile courait de partout. Je pouvais voir que ça rendait Ennis nerveux, la façon dont il balançait son fusil. N'importe qui connaissant vraiment les fusils les respecte toujours, et il ne le faisait pas. Enfin, les chiens firent peur à une volée de grouses qui s'enfuirent d'un buisson et Souter est tout simplement devenu dingue. Il n'a rien touché, évidemment, mais il tenta un dernier coup. Il traqua un tout dernier oiseau, un qui volait bas, et il le visa. Le problème c'est qu'il était tellement concentré sur l'oiseau qu'il ne vit pas qu'il visait directement Jack.

Les yeux de Liz s'écarquillèrent.

- Il lui a _tiré_ dessus?

- Ennis vit où il pointait son fusil une toute petite seconde avant qu'il n'appuie sur la détente. Pas le temps d'arrêter Souter, alors il cria à Jack de se jeter au sol. Trop tard. Souter tira, et j'ai vu Jack faire un pas en arrière et tomber sur le sol.

Liz regardait le visage de Marianne, les yeux dans le vague. Marianne leva la tête et la regarda.

- Vous savez, certaines personnes qui pensent qu'elles savent mieux que vous disent que ce qu'elles ressentent n'est pas aussi bien que ce que les hommes et les femmes ressentent. Ils disent que ce n'est pas pareil, que ça ne mérite pas d'être traité de la même manière.

Elle pinça les lèvres.

- Peut être que je l'ai moi-même fait, à une époque. Mais personne ne dirait jamais ça s'ils avaient vu l'expression du visage d'Ennis quand il a cru que Jack avait été tué.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je n'ai jamais vu une telle expression d'horreur dans les yeux de quelqu'un, ni avant ni depuis. Et la façon dont il a crié son nom… Je peux encore l'entendre, dans ma tête. C'était horrible, juste horrible.

Marianne sembla sortir de sa rêverie, et continua.

- Enfin, il se mit à courir si vite que son chapeau tomba de sa tête. Souter avait vu ce qu'il avait fait et il s'était évanoui. Je courais après Ennis, et quand on est arrivé à l'endroit où était Jack, il était assis sur le sol. Sa manche était pleine de sang, mais il allait bien. Plus fou qu'un essaim d'abeille, mais il allait bien. Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru qu'Ennis allait vomir. Il s'assit sur le sol et baissa la tête une minute, le temps qu'il se remette de ses émotions, puis il arracha la manche de Jack pour bander la blessure. La balle avait juste effleuré son bras, l'entaille était profonde de même pas un centimètre. Mais c'était trop près. Ce gamin l'avait presque tué, et vous pouvez vous douter qu'il a été renvoyé le jour même.

Marianne prit une profonde respiration

- Et voilà la fin de l'histoire de la cicatrice de Jack.

Liz sourit.

- Je parie que vous avez un tas d'histoires à leur sujet.

- J'en ai quelques unes.

Elle se retourna vers l'évier et enleva la bonde.

- Bonne nouvelle pour Junior. Je la suspectais de préparer quelque chose de ce genre.

- Vraiment?

- Les dernières fois où elle est venue, elle m'a posé de nombreuses questions sur le ranch et sur la façon de le gérer. Et je pense qu'elle a essayé très fort de faire la paix avec la vie personnelle de son père. Quand elle viendra vivre ici, elle aura à faire face à la réalité du ranch, avec ses jours avec et ses jours sans, et je pense qu'elle s'est préparé à ça. En partageant le même toit, elle n'aurait pas été capable de garder ce rêve comme quoi son père vit ici avec ami proche et personnel, et qu'ils partagent la même chambre pour avoir moins de lessive à faire.


	9. Chapter 9

Liz se sentait légère comme une plume. Sa ceinture de sécurité était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de s'envoler hors du pick-up d'Ennis, elle était si légère. C'était un magnifique jour de juin, le soleil brillait et une brise fraîche soufflait, et elle se faisait conduire à une foire de campagne toute simple à travers un des paysages les plus pittoresques du pays. L'homme derrière le volant sifflait faux, le silence entre eux était agréable et plaisant, et elle sentait qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais de sa compagnie.

Elle regarda Ennis de côté. Un mince sourire s'étirait sur son visage et sa peau était lisse avec plus de paix qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu.

- Je suis sûre que vous êtes heureux à propos de Junior, dit-elle.

Il jeta un œil vers elle.

- Heureux n'est pas le mot, city gal.

Il se gratta le menton.

- Je réfléchissais, en fait. Elle aura 19 ans quand elle s'installera ici, à l'automne, et c'est trop âgé pour ne pas avoir son propre espace. Il n'y a rien au sous-sol, mis à part un tas de fondations. Peut être qu'on pourrait le finir et lui aménager un petit appartement en bas.

Liz hocha la tête.

- C'est une idée.

Ennis réfléchit un moment.

- Vous savez, moi et Jack avons beaucoup parlé de démolir ce vieil abri moche et de construire une maison d'invité. Certains de nos associés d'affaires viennent de loin, et nous avons pensé que ça pourrait être bien d'avoir un endroit pour leur faire passer la nuit… mais pour Junior, ça serait encore mieux. Construire un petit pavillon pour elle, deux chambres, sa propre cuisine et tout.

Il remua la tête.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Comme ça, si elle se marie ou un truc du genre, elle pourra rester au ranch. Jack peut appeler le constructeur lundi.

Il recommença à siffler, souriant et content de lui. Liz fut stupéfaite qu'Ennis puisse suggérer si facilement d'entreprendre un si grand projet de construction comme ça. Elle prit note de trouver comment exactement le ranch faisait pour gagner de l'argent à ce point là.

Pour le moment, elle posa à Ennis une autre question qu'elle voulait lui poser dès qu'elle se retrouverait seule avec lui.

- Est-ce que vous déjà rencontré Lureen ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Non. J'ai entendu sa voix au téléphone, suffisamment longtemps pour réaliser que c'est elle qui braille sur Jack.

Il secoua la tête.



- Elle est toujours polie et tout, mais je me demande ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

- Pourquoi ça ?

Il poussa un soupir voulant dire _vous-me-faites-parler_. Liz retint un sourire. Maintenant, au moins, elle était sûre qu'il _allait_ parler.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses dont elle et Jack n'ont jamais parlé. Je l'ai jamais dit, ce sont pas mes affaires, mais j'ai jamais pensé qu'il avait été juste envers elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien… quand il a entendu parler de mon divorce, il est venu me voir. Il a jamais dit à Lureen ce qu'il espérait qu'il allait se passer, bien sûr. Quand on a décidé de ce qu'on allait faire, il l'a appelé et lui a dit qu'il la quittait, juste comme ça.

Il grogna.

- Ca a dû lui sembler grandement soudain comme fin. C'est Jack. Il peut être réellement impulsif.

Il hésita.

- Pour dire la vérité, je ne comprends pas très bien comment ça a pu être aussi facile pour lui d'abandonner Bobby. Il n'est pas aussi paternel que moi, il n'a jamais voulu une famille comme je l'ai voulu. C'était la chose la plus importante qui me tenait éloigné de lui. C'était mes filles. Je vais vous dire, en fait, je n'aurais jamais pu quitter aussi rapidement une femme avec laquelle j'étais resté pendant 12 ans. Elle en a pas fait toute une histoire… pour dire vrai, je pense qu'elle était à moitié contente d'être débarrassée de lui… mais il l'a pas vu plus de deux fois avant qu'ils signent les papiers et il l'a pas vue depuis.

- Il n'est jamais retourné au Texas ?

- Non, répondit Ennis rapidement. C'est pas sûr.

- Pourquoi ?

- Les gens parlaient sur lui là bas avant qu'il parte. Il est pas aussi bon que moi pour garder des secrets. S'il devait retourner là bas, il y aurait sûrement des problèmes. Sinon, Bobby vient toujours nous rendre visite ici. Donc il a jamais vu Lureen depuis qu'on a emménagé ici. Ils parlent de temps en temps, généralement à propos de Bobby.

- A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

- C'est un bon garçon. Il bosse dur. Il me regarde comme s'il s'attendait à ce que j'essaye de lui attraper les couilles à tout moment.

Ennis soupira.

- J'ai abandonné le fait d'être ami avec lui il y a des années. Jack m'a dit que tout ce que je pourrais dire ne pourrais pas enlever toute la merde que L.D. Newsome lui met dans la tête. Merde, il est à peine poli avec Jack. Il vient nous voir juste parce que Lureen l'oblige. Quand il est là, je me fais rare en général.



Ils arrivèrent sur un terrain d'herbe à côté du champ de foire. Liz pouvait voir des tentes éparpillées autour des bâtiments et des enclos d'animaux.

- Bien, on est arrivé. J'espère que vous avez faim, Lizzie. Tous les fromagers et les maraichers de cette partie de l'état vont vouloir vous faire goûter leurs marchandises.

Ils se garèrent et rejoignirent les gens entrant par petits groupes dans la foire depuis le parking. Liz remarqua avec un certain amusement un changement dans l'attitude Ennis à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Son visage passa d'ouvert à impassible, ses épaules se courbèrent légèrement et son menton se baissa un peu. Il fut interpelé de nombreuses fois quand ils entrèrent dans la foire ; Il répondait d'un mouvement de la tête, un doigt sur le bord de son chapeau.

La foire était telle qu'elle l'avait imaginée. Les allées étaient parsemées de foin pour garder la poussière et la boue sous contrôle. L'odeur du pop-corn et des barbecues emplissaient l'air, et tout le monde semblait manger quelque chose. Les exhibitions agri-culturelles et d'animaux d'élevage étaient groupées au sud, où se trouvaient les granges et les étables, et les autres compétitions et exhibitions étaient alignées le long de l'allée centrale jusqu'au nord. Elle marchait à côté d'Ennis, se sentant vraiment comme une fille venant de la ville, regardant les yeux d'Ennis se posant ici et là, cherchant. Elle savait ce qu'il cherchait. Elle se souvenait comment c'était d'être amoureuse et d'avoir des yeux de merlans frits, toujours en train de balayer du regard pour trouver la personne dont le signal créé cette sonorité dans le cerveau. Elle vit ses yeux rapprochés hésiter et s'immobiliser, et un mince sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Elle suivit son regard et vit Jack avec un homme et une femme, tenant tous des bloc-notes dans les mains et se déplaçant d'un stand à l'autre dans une des granges à côté d'eux. Elle donna un coup de coude à Ennis.

- Vous voulez aller dire bonjour ?

Il secoua la tête, rougissant un peu et s'éloignant en trainant les pieds avec embarras.

- Nan, il est occupé. Je dois aller voir comment va Rory à son stand.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de rester avec moi, si vous voulez vous promener dans le coin. Je suis pas tellement du genre à me mêler aux gens, et vous voulez probablement demander à tout le monde ce qu'ils pensent de nous, non ? dit-il, les yeux brillants.

Liz fit un grand sourire.

- Vous avez déjà mon numéro, Ennis.

Il fit un clin d'œil.

- C'est pas dur, Lizzie.

Il s'éloigna vers l'aile où les fermiers de la foire avaient monté leurs stands de produits, laissant Lizzie regardant alentour, se demandant où aller maintenant.

Elle passa à côté de l'endroit où se tenait le concours de pâtisserie, faisant un signe de la main à Marianne, qui était assise en attendant d'être jugée, et se dirigea vers le centre du champ de foire. De la musique celtique sortait d'un genre de pavillon, et la foule se faisait de plus en plus dense à mesure qu'elle approchait.



Tout à coup, elle entendit son nom.

- Liz ! Hé, Liz !

Elle se retourna.

- Oh, Docteur McGill ! Je suis ravie de voir revoir !

Elle serra la main du vétérinaire.

- Content de vous revoir aussi. Comment trouvez-vous la vie au ranch ?

- Je ne partirai peut être jamais.

Il rigola.

- Ouais, ça m'est arrivé. Liz, je voudrais vous présenter Roger, mon partenaire, dit-il, se tournant vers l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Roger était grand, avec des cheveux poivre et sel et un bouc bien taillé. Liz lui serra la main.

- Roger est procureur.

- Je sais, Ennis me l'a dit.

- Où sont-ils ces deux là, d'ailleurs ? demanda Roger. Ils sont terriblement courageux de vous laisser seule à poser des questions impertinentes, dit-il, un large sourire sur le visage.

- Oh, ils sont dans le coin, répondit Liz. Jack juge un genre de concours, et Ennis vient juste de partir voir un ami.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

- En fait, puisque vous en parlez… Est-ce que je peux vous offrir un verre ? J'ai besoin de vos lumières.

Ils prirent une bière sous la tente du barbecue et trouvèrent une table dans un coin.

- Est-ce que vous connaissez bien ce ranch ? demanda Liz à Paul.

- Assez bien. Je m'occupe de tout leur bétail et leurs chevaux, donc j'y suis au moins une fois par mois, parfois plus.

- Je meurs d'envie d'en savoir plus sur les finances. Ils vivent assez simplement, mais juste d'après certaines choses qu'ils ont dites… et bien, ils doivent faire un sacré bon profit. Je ne demande pas d'informations confidentielles, je voudrais juste comprendre comment ils font.

Paul et Roger échangèrent un regard.

- Liz, dit Paul. C'est bien plus qu'un sacré bon profit. Vous ne… non, j'imagine que vous ne saviez pas.

- Savoir quoi ?



- Ce ranch rapporte plus d'un million de dollars par an.

Liz resta bouché bée.

- Vous rigolez ? Sérieusement ?

- Si ce n'est pas plus. Vous ne l'auriez pas su en voyant comment ils vivent, mais Jack et Ennis sont des hommes riches. Et cette affaire a beaucoup aidé cette ville.

Elle hésita.

- Est-ce que vous pensez que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'ils soient plutôt bien acceptés dans le coin ?

- Peut être un peu. Mais Roger et moi… et bien, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que nous n'avons jamais eu de problèmes, mais nous avons été acceptés aussi, et nous sommes des types normaux.

- Comment se fait-il que ce ranch tourne aussi bien ? Il n'est si grand, par rapport à certains autres ranches, non ?

- Non, il ne l'est pas, bien qu'il soit probablement plus grand que ce que vous pensez. Mais vous avez raison, ce ne sont pas les troupeaux qui rapportent de l'argent. Jack ne vous l'a sûrement pas dit, parce qu'il n'est pas du genre à se vanter.

Liz rigola.

- Jack se vante _tout le temps_, s'exclama-t-elle.

Paul eut un large sourire.

- Sûr. A propos du rodéo, et de l'entrainement des chevaux, et de la chasse aux cerfs. Les choses qu'il aime mais pour lesquelles il n'est pas particulièrement bon. Il peut parler des heures de ça. Mais quand il s'agit des choses pour lesquelles il est _vraiment_ bon, il est étonnement muet. Parfois, je pense qu'il ne veut pas y porter la poisse en disant son nom tout haut.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Jack à un genre de don qui fait froid dans le dos pour l'élevage d'animaux. Il arrive à regarder les animaux et voir comment ils vont se combiner, il arrive à savoir ce qu'il veut et il peut le voir en eux même si ça n'arrive pas avant la deuxième génération. Il a passé les deux premières années au ranch à élever exactement le genre d'animaux dont ils voulaient s'occuper.

- Quels genres d'animaux est-ce ?

- Dès le début, Jack savait que le véritable gain d'argent n'était pas dans l'industrie commercial du bœuf, mais dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler le marché haut-de-gamme de la viande. Leurs bêtes terminent chez des bouchers spécialisés qui vendent aux restaurants de gourmets et aux distributeurs alimentaires qui satisfont les goûts les plus riches. Ils élèvent le genre de viande qui peut facilement se vendre le double du prix à la livre par rapport à la viande normale. Pour réussir dans ce genre de marché, il faut élever du bétail de la plus haute qualité, et pour cela, il faut un œil pour l'accouplement. Et ce que Jack a.

Paul se pencha en avant.



- Ils ont cinq bœufs en ce moment. Quatre d'entre eux sont des champions nationaux. Est-ce que vous avez une idée du genre de prix de saillie qu'ils reçoivent ?

Liz secoua la tête.

- 5000 dollars pour chaque saillie. Chaque bœuf fait dix haltes par mois à travers tout le pays durant la haute saison des accouplements. Ca représente 50 000 dollars par mois, _par bœuf_.

- Et il y a tant de demandes que ça ?

- Pendant la haute saison, ils ne peuvent pas suivre le rythme. Ils sont obligés de refuser certaines personnes. Et il y a bien sûr aussi la vente de leur bétail, que ce soit aux foires ou aux bouchers. Vous pouvez voir à quel point ça s'ajoute rapidement.

Liz crut rêver.

- Donc… toute cette réussite est due à Jack ?

Elle n'avait jamais eu cet écho de la part des gens au ranch. Paul sourit.

- Pas vraiment. Jack a peut être un talent pour l'élevage, mais il serait perdu sans Ennis, et je ne parle pas seulement sur le plan personnel. Quand ils se sont installés, Jack ne savait pas du tout comment gérer efficacement un ranch. Cet endroit est comme une machine bien huilée, et c'est grâce à Ennis. Jack amène les affaires et s'occupe de la comptabilité, mais Ennis fait fonctionner ce ranch.

- Ca ressemble à un bon partenariat.

- C'en est un. C'est le partenariat parfait, avec des affaires judicieuses. Ils ont eu de la chance, et ils ont prit des décisions intelligentes, et maintenant, ils en récoltent les récompenses.

Ennis arriva près du coin, dévorant quelques bâtonnets de fromage blanc frits dans un cornet en carton.

- Vous êtes là, dit-il, en prenant un siège. Salut Paul, Roger.

- Ennis, Craig McCutcheon m'a dit de te dire qu'il avait un prix sur quelques équipements, si tu peux t'y arrêter cette après-midi.

Ennis grogna.

- La dernière fois que j'ai parlé à ce type, je lui ai presque foutu un pain.

Roger hocha la tête en signe de sympathie.

- Je te comprends, mon ami.

Liz regarda tour à tour leur visage.

- Quoi ?

Roger leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous verrez.

Ennis se leva et jeta le carton vide.



- Allez, city gal. Je vais pas faire face à ce crétin tout seul.

Craig McCutcheon se trouva être un vendeur d'équipement laitier. Liz se souvint que le maire lui avait dit qu'Ennis et Jack envisageaient d'étendre leur affaire aux vaches laitières, ce qui lui semblait être une énorme entreprise, mais c'était leur ranch et leur argent. Craig avait un grand stand mettant en avant une nouvelle machine à traire high-tech qui ressemblait à un genre d'appareil de torture médiéval.

Elle sentit Ennis s'armer de courage alors qu'ils approchaient du stand.

- Del Mar !, cria Craig avec un enthousiasme visiblement excessif. J'espérais te voir dans le coin aujourd'hui !

Ennis hocha la tête.

- Bonjour, Craig, répondit-il, ses lèvres bougeant au minimum.

- Comment ça va dans ton merveilleux ranch ?

- Bien

- Les affaires vont bien alors ?

- Super.

- Et euh… donc tout va bien au paradis ? demanda Craig, son sourire renforcé par un clin d'œil.

Liz vit le tableau. Elle eut même le cadre. Le visage d'Ennis restait de marbre.

- Le doc a dit que vous aviez quelque chose pour moi ? dit-il, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre à la dernière remarque de McCutcheon.

- Bien. Je sais que tu cherchais du matériel d'industrie laitière et je voulais que tu saches que j'avais une touche avec une ferme qui va mettre la clé sous la porte, à côté de Burlington. Toutes leurs machines ont moins de deux ans, tu pourrais tout avoir pour une bouchée de pain.

Ennis hocha la tête.

- C'est vraiment une bonne affaire, Craig. Merci.

- Bien… Tu veux que je te fasse quelques devis ?

- Je voudrais en parler avec Jack avant de faire une offre.

Ennis fit un bref signe de tête et se tourna pour partir. Craig rigola.

- Oh, sûr ! Pas de problème. Je comprends, tu dois aller voir la patronne d'abord. Je te comprends, mon gars !

Il tendit le bras et tapa sur l'épaule d'Ennis. Liz grimaça intérieurement. Le visage d'Ennis s'était endurci, si c'était encore possible. Il fit demi-tour.



- Je ne prends pas de décisions pour le ranch sans en parler à mon associé, répondit Ennis, les lèvres serrées.

Craig leva les mains.

- Pas la peine de te justifier, Ennis ! T'as intérêt de pas décider seul ! Pas si tu veux pas passer une semaine sur le canapé, hein ?

Il gloussa une nouvelle fois. Liz vit les poings d'Ennis se serrer et elle posa la main sur son bras. Il était dur comme du béton.

- Allons-y, lui souffla-t-elle.

Ennis la laissa l'emmener plus loin. Il commença à se détendre à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du stand de Craig. Ennis laissa l'air s'échapper entre ses dents.

- Je comprends pas pourquoi ce mec est après moi, murmura-t-il.

- Je connais ce genre de type, et je comprends.

- C'est quel genre de type ?

- Parfois, les gens veulent avoir l'air tolérants alors qu'ils ne le sont pas, donc au lieu de vous traiter de tous les noms ou d'être hostile avec vous, ils le masquent en faisant des blagues. C'est juste une autre manière pour vous humilier, et pour banaliser votre relation.

Ennis baissa les yeux vers elle.

- Et bien, mon dieu. Ca tombe sous le sens. Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé ?

- Parce que votre esprit ne marche pas comme ça, Ennis. Et j'en suis bien content.

Ils atteignirent l'allée centrale, où Liz fut saluée une nouvelle fois par une autre voix familière.

- Et bien, regardez qui se balade toujours dans le coin ! cria le maire, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule pour lui serrer la main.

Liz sourit, contente de le revoir.

- Je suis ravie de vous voir, Bill.

- Salut, Ennis, dit Bill en lui serrant la main, gagnant en retour ce qui ressemblait à un sourire. Vous devez très bien traiter cette jeune femme pour qu'elle reste aussi longtemps.

Ennis haussa les épaules.

- Vous savez, je pensais que ça la dérangerais de dormir dans l'abri anti-tempête et de curer les étables trois fois par jour, mais elle ne se plaint pas encore.

Liz le dévisagea, stupéfaite. Est-ce qu'Ennis venait bien de faire une _blague_ ? Il lui fit un clin d'œil tandis que Bill rigolait. Ennis regarda sa montre.

- Bon, ce concours devrait être fini maintenant. Je vais aller voir si Jack a fini. Je vous rejoins dans un moment, Lizzie. Au revoir, Bill.



Il lui toucha le bras et s'éloigna vers les étables.

- Comment trouvez-vous notre foire, Liz ? demanda Bill.

Elle commençait à avoir une réponse type à cette question fréquente.

- Un petit bout de paradis.

- Et est-ce que cette histoire qui vous excitait tellement progresse comme vous l'espériez ?

Plus que je l'imaginais. En fait, il s'agit peut être plus d'un livre que d'un article.

- Un livre, vraiment ? Je suis surpris qu'Ennis ne vous ait pas mis à la porte à la minute où vous l'avez mentionné.

Liz s'approcha de lui.

- Je vais changer leurs noms, ainsi que ceux des lieux, lui confia-t-elle.

Bill gloussa.

- Oh, bien sûr.

Il ne la regardait pas, mais fixait un homme de l'autre côté de la clairière. Il était charmant, chaleureux, avec des cheveux poivre et sel, et il avait l'air d'être une personne importante.

- Vous voyez cet homme ? demanda Bill à voix basse pour que seule Liz puisse l'entendre.

- Oui. Qui est-ce ? Il est connu.

- Il s'appelle Stan Forrester. Il vient d'arriver en ville. Il vient juste d'ouvrir un restaurant dans le centre et ça marche plutôt bien. On ne parle que de lui depuis quelques semaines, tout le monde veut être son ami.

Liz fronça les sourcils.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de vous réjouir.

- J'ai fait quelques recherches, parce que j'ai une très bonne intuition, et j'ai découvert qu'il vient du Kansas.

Il hésita, puis rencontra les yeux de Liz.

- Où il a été acquitté pour tentative de meurtre sur un homosexuel. Une attaque qui, d'après moi, a certainement été orchestrée par lui-même.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton neutre. Liz regarda l'homme une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être une mauvaise personne, mais qui l'était ?

- Ce doit être la raison pour laquelle il a déménagé aussi loin.

- C'est ce que je pensais. Il paraît qu'il était membre d'un groupe religieux extrémiste au Kansas, le genre de groupe qui détourne les paroles de la Bible. D'après eux, tout ce qui va mal dans le monde, c'est à cause des Juifs et des homosexuels.



Bill soupira.

- Pour le moment, il reste tranquille. Il est allé à l'église Méthodiste et il a été très amical. Cependant, d'après mon expérience, personne ne peut cacher ses vrais sentiments trop longtemps. S'il veut monter un groupe comme ça, il essaye peut être de voir qui pourrait se laisser convaincre. Et je suis sûr qu'il a déjà entendu dire que deux de nos plus importants citoyens se placent très haut sur sa liste des gens les plus détestés.

- Au moins, il n'aura pas la chance de trouver des gens qui pensent comme lui ici.

Bill soupira.

- J'aimerais en être aussi sûr, Liz. Les habitants du Vermont sont très attachés à la philosophie du « vivre et laisser vivre », mais parfois, je me demande si une grande partie de leur tolérance n'est pas de l'apathie. C'est juste trop de problème pour faire de la vie des fermiers homos un enfer. Mais avec la voix charismatique d'un leader… ça peut devenir moche, même si n'aviez jamais pensé que c'était possible.

- Je ne crois pas que…

Liz se tut.

- Oh non, murmura-t-elle.

De l'autre côté de la clairière, Jack se dirigeait vers Stan Forrester. Liz ne voyait pas Ennis.

- Se sont-ils déjà rencontrés ?

- Je ne pense pas. Jack a l'air de vouloir remédier à ça.

Liz se fraya un chemin à travers la foule et arriva à côté de Jack juste au moment où il allait se présenter à Forrester. Il tendit la main.

- Vous êtes Stan Forrester, c'est ça ? dit-il.

Le sourire de Forrester, avec ses dents blanches, ressemblait à celui d'un politicien.

- C'est moi, monsieur.

- Bien, je voulais faire votre rencontre, étant donné que vous êtes nouveau et tout.

- C'est très sympathique de votre part, monsieur. D'où venez-vous ? Votre accent me rappelle mon pays.

- Je suis du Wyoming, mais j'ai passé pas mal d'années à Childress, au Texas.

- Charmante région. Et comment vous appelez-vous, monsieur ?

- Jack Twist. Enchanté. Je possède le…

Le sourire s'effaça du visage de Jack et sa voix s'évanouit. Les yeux de Liz passaient de Jack à Forrester. Son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs et toute son expression lorsqu'il avait entendu le nom de Jack. Forrester retira brusquement sa main, et avant que Jack ait pu réagir, il se recula et cogna Jack en plein visage, l'envoyant sur le sol jonché de foin. Les personnes se trouvant à côté reculèrent, 

haletant de surprise. Liz s'accroupit à côté de Jack. Son nez et sa bouche saignaient et il avait l'air étourdi. Un homme que Liz ne connaissait pas s'agenouilla de l'autre côté de Jack, levant les yeux vers l'assaillant de Jack. Forrester se dressait au dessus de Jack, les poings serrés et le visage rougi par l'outrage.

- Me touche pas, espèce de sale pédé ! grogna-t-il.

Il y eut d'autres halètements venant de la foule. Liz vit de nombreux visages en colère, mais personne ne fit rien pour arrêter Forrester, qui semblait avoir oublié où il se trouvait.

- J'ai entendu parler de vous, qui vivez dans ce ranch avec votre _amoureux, _dit-il, crachant le mot. Comment osez-vous sortir parmi d'honnêtes Chrétiens ?

Jack se relevait, son étourdissement se dissipant et le regard assombri par la colère. Liz essaya d'étancher le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez mais il la repoussa.

- Ouais, c'est très chrétien de votre part de frapper un homme qui essaye juste d'être sociable.

- Relevez-vous et je recommence, répliqua Forrester en avançant.

Liz recula, mais Ennis apparut alors, sortant de nulle part et s'interposant entre Jack et Forrester.

- Tu vas reculer maintenant, t'entend ? grogna-t-il.

- Ennis, je peux m'occuper de…, commença Jack.

- T'as un problème ? demanda Ennis à Forrester, ignorant Jack. T'as affaire à moi maintenant. Tu touches encore mon mec et je te fais avaler tes putains de dents.

- Vous devez être l'autre, dit Forrester, la voix pleine de dégout. Chez moi, on savait comment s'occuper des suceurs de bite comme vous.

- Fermez votre gueule ! cria une nouvelle voix.

Un homme petit et grassouillet, portant une salopette, sortit de la foule, rouge de fureur.

- Il y a des gens honnêtes ici, des femmes et des enfants. Gardez vos paroles répugnantes pour vous !

- Vous, des honnêtes gens, vous défendez ces pédés ? demanda Forrester.

Liz commençait à se sentir mal. Ca pouvait devenir encore plus moche que ça l'était déjà. Elle gardait un bras autour des épaules de Jack, encore assis sur le sol, une main sur son front, sa chemise tâchée de sang. L'homme à la salopette n'avait pas fini.

- Cette homme que vous avez frappé, il a payé pour les funérailles de mon fils alors que j'avais pas les moyens de lui faire des adieux convenables. Et cet homme là, dit-il, faisant un signe de tête en direction d'Ennis, il a aidé les March à reconstruire leur maison quand elle a été détruite dans une tempête. Ce sont des gens bien et vous avez pas le droit de leur dire de telles choses.

Le maire sortit de la foule, accompagné par le sheriff , que Liz n'avait pas encore rencontré. Il avait environ 50 ans et ressemblait à Clint Eastwood.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Ennis ?



Ennis fixait toujours Forrester, les poings serrés.

- Cet homme a cogné Jack, Walter. Et là, il nous traite de noms ignobles et créé des problèmes.

Le sheriff se pencha par dessus Jack.

- Ca va ?

- Je survivrai, répondit Jack.

Liz le soutenait alors qu'il se relevait. L'étranger qui s'était agenouillé à côté de Jack parla.

- Cet homme venait juste pour se présenter quand cet autre type lui a fait voir des étoiles.

Le sheriff se tourna vers Forrester, qui avait l'air de s'être un peu dégonflé, peut être sentant qu'il ne tirerait aucun applaudissement de cette agression qui s'était faite sans provocation. Il semblait s'être rendu compte qu'il venait juste d'exposer son racisme devant des centaines de clients potentiels.

- Vous passez une mauvaise journée, M Forrester ? Ou est-ce que vous vous mettez en rogne à chaque fois qu'on se présente à vous ?

- Je me met en rogne quand la personne qui se présente est un pédé qui suce des bites. Je pense que c'est une honte, et vous n'avez pas le droit de m'arrêter pour avoir dit ça.

- Non, c'est vrai. Vous pensez ce que vous voulez, M Forrester, et vous dites ce que vous voulez. Nous vivons dans un pays libre. Mais ce que je peux faire, c'est vous arrêter pour agression, et je le ferais avec plaisir.

Il sortit une paire de menottes. Jack leva la main.

- Non, Walter, c'est bon. Je vais pas porter plainte.

Ennis fit demi-tour.

- Jack, ce fils de pute t'a frappé !

- Oui, Ennis, j'étais là. Je ne porte pas plainte.

Liz prit son bras.

- Il ne devrait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement, dit-elle.

Jack la fixa.

- Regardez autour de vous, Liz. Ce ne sera pas le cas.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et tout ceux qui avaient été témoins de l'incident regardaient Forrester avec dégout. Quelque chose lui disait que son restaurant n'allait plus aussi bien marcher après aujourd'hui.

- Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un aille en prison à cause de moi.

Il fit face à Forrester.

- Tu m'as eu une fois, mec. Mais tu m'auras pas une deuxième fois, compris ?



La lèvre supérieure de Forrester se retroussa.

- Ca ne me dérange pas d'être aussi près de toi une autre fois, pédé.

Ennis s'approcha directement de Forrester, son nez à seulement quelques centimètres de lui.

- Maintenant, tu dis merci à Jack de te laisser partir tranquille, espèce de merde.

Forrester le fixa quelques instants, mais Ennis était le champion des regards inflexibles et il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que Forrester fléchisse et jette un bref regard à Jack.

- Merci beaucoup, murmura-t-il.

Il se redressa un peu, se tourna et s'éloigna. Quelqu'un cracha sur son passage, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Le shérif secouait la tête.

- Faites-moi savoir si ce type vous pose d'autres problèmes, d'accord ? dit-il à Jack, puis il s'éloigna. Bien, le spectacle est terminé. Tout le monde retourne à ses affaires.

La foule des spectateurs s'éparpilla un peu. Ennis se tourna vers Jack, qui essuyait son nez ensanglanté avec son mouchoir.

- Ca va, chéri ? demanda-t-il calmement, posant une main sur l'épaule de Jack.

Jack la repoussa d'un mouvement d'épaule.

- Je vais _bien_, répondit-il d'un ton brusque.

- Seigneur, il t'as bien eu, hein ? Ton nez…

- J'ai dit que j'allais _bien_, répéta Jack avec fermeté, jetant un regard furieux à Ennis.

- Ben quoi, c'est quoi ton putain de problème ?

Jack jeta un regard alentour et s'approcha d'un pas.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de te précipiter comme ça et de me _sauver_, nom de Dieu, siffla-t-il. Je _maitrisais_ la situation.

Ennis resta bouche bée.

- T'étais sur le sol en train de saigner ! Qu'est-ce que tu maitrisais ?

Jack leva les mains en l'air et partit d'un air digne. Ennis secoua la tête, sa bouche ouverte montrant son incompréhension, et partit après lui. Liz n'avait pas tellement envie de suivre, ne voulant pas les écouter se disputer, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'aucun des deux n'allait revenir à la foire et elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir à demander au maire de la ramener au ranch. Ennis avait du mal à suivre les grandes enjambées de Jack alors qu'il marchait vers le parking.

- Jack, attend ! Jack !

Jack sauta sur lui.

- Quoi ? T'as pas été assez macho pour aujourd'hui ?



- Macho ? Mais de quoi tu parles, putain ?

- J'suis pas ta petite femme, Ennis ! cria Jack. T'as pas besoin de te précipiter comme un espèce de chevalier sur son cheval blanc pour défendre mon honneur ! Je peux prendre son de moi, tu sais !

- Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensé faire, rester en retrait et regarder pendant qu'un mec te tabasse ? rétorqua Ennis. J'peux pas faire ça, Jack !

- Mais quand tu le fais pas, j'ai juste l'air d'être une espèce de tapette qui a besoin de son homme pour combattre à sa place ! Et m'appelle pas « chéri » !

Ennis bredouilla.

- Je croyais que tu _aimais_ ça.

- Sûr, quand on est que tous les deux ! Tu le dis devant un tas de gens et c'est juste un autre…

Sa voix s'estompa et il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Ennis, t'as jamais remarqué que quand les gens font des blagues ou se moquent de nous, c'est toujours moi qu'on traite de femmelette, ou de tapette, ou Dieu sait quoi encore ? Les gens font des blagues dans lesquelles je suis ta femme, mais t'es jamais la mienne. Tu penses que c'est quoi ça ?

Ennis avait l'air perdu.

- Je sais pas.

Il essaya de sourire.

- Je suppose que c'est parce que t'es plus mignon que moi.

Jack le regarda d'un air absent pendant un instant, puis il battit des mains et partit comme une furie. Ennis resta là, le regardant partir, les mains dans les poches, puis il poussa un soupir patient et profond. Il jeta un regard à Liz, qui essayait de se fondre dans le décor.

- Ouais, je pense pas c'était pas la bonne réponse, dit-il d'un air malheureux.

Ennis s'allongea dans le lit, attendant que Jack sorte de la salle de bain. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis le fiasco de la foire. Ils étaient rentrés séparément et lorsqu'Ennis était arrivé, Jack avait déjà sellé un cheval et était parti faire un tour. Il n'était pas revenu pour dîner, forçant Ennis à faire des excuses à Junior, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

Jack s'était finalement montré vers 20 heures et était allé directement dans son bureau. Ennis avait abandonné et était monté se coucher vers 23 heures. Une demie heure plus tard, Jack l'avait rejoins, s'était déshabillé en silence et était allé dans la salle de bain. Ennis commençait à se demander combien de temps il allait endurer ce silence.

Jack entra dans la chambre. Il ne regarda pas Ennis, passa à côté de lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit, du côté d'Ennis, le forçant à se pousser pour lui laisser de la place. Il s'assit juste là à regarder ses mains pendant un instant. Ennis posa une main sur la cuisse de Jack.

- T'es toujours fâché contre moi, rodéo ? murmura-t-il.



Jack soupira.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir sauté dessus comme ça, répondit-il. T'essayais juste de m'aider.

- Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser, ou quoi que ce soit. Tout le monde sait que tu peux gérer ces situations.

- Vraiment ?

Il se tourna et regarda Ennis.

- Ou ils savent que je t'ai pour gérer ces choses pour moi ?

- Je pense que ça doit être les deux.

Jack se tourna à moitié et posa ses jambes sur le lit pour faire face à Ennis.

- C'est juste que… parfois j'ai l'impression de ne pas être le mâle dominant dans le coin.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y en aurait qu'un ? demanda Ennis. On pourrait pas être… je sais pas. Mâles dominants associés?

Jack sourit.

- Et bien, on pourrait essayer, mais la plupart des gens se feront toujours casser la gueule par toi plutôt que par moi.

Il réfléchit un moment.

- Je suis trop souriant, c'est pour ça.

Ennis gloussa.

- Souriant ?

- Ouais. Si tu es trop amical, ça veut dire que tu n'es pas méchant. T'es comme un putain de bloc de granit, Ennis. Les gens nous rencontrent et ils pensent que tu es méchant, un fils de pute coriace et moi, je suis ta petite nénette.

- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le cas.

Jack avait l'air d'avoir des doutes. Ennis leva une main jusqu'à la joue de Jack, grimaçant en touchant le bleu qui commençait à se former à cet endroit. Il ressentit une nouvelle vague de colère contre ce bâtard pour avoir laissé une marque sur ce visage.

- Merde, ça doit faire mal.

- C'est pas une promenade de santé.

Ennis sourit.

- Viens là, murmura-t-il, glissant sa main autour de la nuque de Jack et l'attirant vers lui.

Jack ne résista pas. Ennis pressa les lèvres contre la joue bleuie de Jack.



- Ca va mieux ? chuchota-t-il.

Jack s'allongea sur le lit à côté d'Ennis.

- Parfait.

Ennis l'enlaça un moment.

- Liz a dit que ce type, Forrester, était un genre de fana religieux.

Jack leva la tête.

- Comment elle sait ça ?

- C'est Bill qui lui a dit. Il est venu ici pour échapper aux problèmes qu'il avait au Kansas, d'où il vient. Il a attaqué un homosexuel et n'a pas eu de peine de prison pour ça.

- Seigneur, c'était juste ce dont cette ville avait besoin. Un espèce de malade qui se balade de partout en hurlant à propos de ces pédés qui sucent de bites.

Soudain, dans l'esprit d'Ennis apparut l'image d'un Forrester enroulé dans une camisole de force qui battait l'air autour de lui, courant dans tous les sens dans le centre ville en criant « Pédés qui sucent des bites ! Pédés qui sucent des bites ! » à pleins poumons.

Jack le regarda alors qu'il commençait à glousser.

- Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? Ouais, c'est super marrant. Ennis ! dit-il vivement, tandis que les gloussements d'Ennis se transformèrent en rire. C'est pas drôle !

- Détends-toi, rodéo. Il ne trouvera pas de personnes intéressées. Et… en fait, c'est assez drôle.

Il se calma et blottit son visage dans le cou de Jack.

- Désolé, chéri, dit-il. Je voulais pas te faire peur.

Il sentit les bras de Jack s'enrouler autour de lui.

- C'était un peu effrayant honnêtement.

- Je m'en doute.

Sa main courrait le long du flanc de Jack.

- Mais honnêtement, je ne pense pas que tu devrais t'inquiéter à cause des gens qui pensent que t'es une femmelette.

Il se recula et croisa le regard de Jack, puis il glissa une main entre ses jambes. Jack prit une longue bouffée d'air, et Ennis le sentit se raidir presque de suite.

- Toi et moi, on sait bien que t'es très masculin, murmura-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Jack sourit et poussa Ennis contre le matelas.

- C'est ce que tu vas voir, idiot.


	10. Chapter 10

Le rêve était différent cette fois-ci. D'habitude, Ennis voyait Jack marcher, ou conduire, avant de se faire battre par les hommes avec les démonte-pneus. Ce soir là, le rêve était particulièrement cruel, parce qu'il était arrivé sournoisement. Il s'était immiscé dans son esprit endormi sous la forme d'un rêve agréable et l'avait berné avec des illusions de joie et de confort. Il était assis sur le haut de la barrière en rondins de bois. Le ciel était bleu, il pouvait entendre le bétail meugler et la rivière murmurer. Jack se tenait entre ses jambes et ils s'embrassaient, des baisers lents et langoureux qui semblent pouvoir durer des heures et des heures, le genre de baisers qu'ils ne pouvaient pas échanger dans la vie réelle. Les bras de Jack l'entouraient et il se sentait en sécurité et aimé, comme si rien ne pouvait jamais les blesser, ici, sur leur propre terre, tant qu'ils étaient l'un avec l'autre. Jack était chaud et fort, et Ennis était rempli d'un profond sentiment de paix.

Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Jack, mais quand il les retira, elles étaient pleines de touffes de cheveux. Il fixait ses mains alors que les cheveux de Jack s'éparpillaient dans le vent. Il leva les yeux vers Jack, qui souriait et qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Des tâches noires de brouillard se rassemblaient autour d'eux, et se transformaient en de solides hommes sans visages qui saisirent Jack par les bras et le tirèrent en arrière. Ennis tendit le bras pour l'aider mais il ne pouvait pas se lever de la barrière. Un des hommes le poussa et il tomba en arrière dans l'enclos. Soudain, la barrière fut aussi haute que le ciel, et Ennis pu seulement regarder à travers les espaces entre les rondins et voir les hommes avec les démonte-pneus attraper les bras de Jack et les tirer en arrière. Ennis criait encore et encore, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il voyait que Jack souriait encore alors que les hommes le mettaient en pièces. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut la tête de Jack, séparée de son corps en un coup de démonte-pneu, et celle-ci atterrit à ses pieds, toujours souriante.

Ennis se réveilla en sursaut, suffoquant et transpirant.

- Putain, murmura-t-il, se passant les mains sur le visage pour étouffer les sanglots qui lui brulaient la poitrine. Jack se tourna, clignant des yeux.

- Ennis ? demanda-t-il, la voix serrée.

Il vit l'état dans lequel était Ennis et il fut de plus en plus affolé.

- T'as fait un cauchemar ?

Ennis n'arrivait pas à répondre. Il tendit le bras et attira Jack à lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son corps merveilleusement entier et indemne. Jack ne lui posa pas de questions, il laissa Ennis l'étreindre pendant quelques instants.

- Tout va bien, murmura Jack. C'était juste un cauchemar.

Mais Ennis ne pouvait pas se débarrasser du sentiment que ce n'était pas juste un cauchemar. Ca lui était arrivé de plus en plus fréquemment durant le mois précédent. Il en avait rêvé trois fois la semaine d'avant, et là, il avait eu le droit à une nouvelle version encore plus horrible. Il savait qu'il verrait ces images sous ses paupières pendant un long moment.

- Ouais, dit-il, sa voix lui donnant l'impression d'être tremblante. Juste un mauvais rêve.

Jack caressa les cheveux d'Ennis tandis que sa respiration redevenait normale.

- Tu ferais mieux de dormir, cowboy, murmura-t-il. Faudra se lever pour aller à l'église dans quelques heures.

Jack commença à se retourner mais Ennis le retint.

- Jack, je…

Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement bon pour exprimer ce qu'il voulait ou ce dont il avait besoin, et le fait qu'il soit désorienté n'aidait pas. Jack le regardait, les sourcils levés, attendant. Ennis posa une main hésitante sur la poitrine imberbe de Jack.

- Est-ce qu'on peut… euh…

Il secoua la tête, détournant les yeux.

- Ca t'embête ? murmura-t-il enfin. Je veux dire… si tu ne…

Jack l'embrassa pour mettre fin à cette demande gênante, puis glissa vers Ennis, hochant la tête.

- Viens là, chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Ennis l'embrassa à son tour, soulagé. Jack se mit sur le dos et Ennis se plaça entre ses jambes, puis Ennis l'embrassa, cherchant un réconfort qui, il le savait, n'existait pas. Pourtant, en voyant Jack se contorsionner sous lui, murmurant son nom alors qu'Ennis entrait en lui, il pouvait au moins être rassuré sur le fait que Jack était là, qu'il était entier et qu'il était en sécurité.

* * *

Liz se reprit et s'assura qu'elle avait arrêté de trembler avant de rentrer dans la maison. Elle traversa le salon à la hâte et s'engouffra dans le couloir, jusqu'à la chambre d'Ennis et Jack. Elle frappa rapidement puis ouvrit la porte et passa la tête à l'intérieur, sans s'inquiéter de se qu'elle risquait de voir. Ils étaient simplement endormis, Jack sur le côté, le visage tourné vers le mur opposé à la porte, et Ennis dormait sur le ventre. Ennis levait la tête, clignant des yeux.

- Ennis ! cria-t-elle, sans baisser la voix. Jack ! Debout !

Jack se retourna et se releva, frottant ses yeux.

- Lizzie ? Qu'est-ce que… l'est quelle heure ?

- A peine plus de 7 heures. Allez, debout. Quelque chose est arrivé.

Les yeux d'Ennis s'ouvrirent d'un coup.

- C'est Junior ?

- Non, elle dort toujours. J'irai la réveiller après. Habillez-vous seulement, il faut que vous veniez voir quelque chose.

Elle referma la porte et fit demi-tour pour aller réveiller Junior. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle les mena tous les trois dehors dans une sorte de mini-parade de bas de pyjama et de t-shirts attrapés à la va-vite.

- Je me suis réveillée tôt ce matin et j'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour, expliqua-t-elle en les menant vers la grange, la dépendance la plus proche de la route.

C'était un bâtiment peint en rouge et blanc qui se trouvait en haut d'une légère pente, le rendant visible dans toutes les directions.

- Je revenais vers la maison quand je l'ai vu.

Ils firent le tour de la grange. Junior haleta et s'arrêta d'un coup, les mains sur son visage. Jack continua de marcher, tendant le cou pour essayer de tout voir d'un coup. Ennis s'arrêta à côté de Junior, son visage devenant un masque impassible. Sur le côté de la grange, on pouvait lire, en lettres d'un blanc brillant vulgairement peintes, le mot **PEDES **qui s'étirait sur toute la hauteur du bâtiment.

- Oh mon Dieu, cria Junior, la voix tremblante.

- Putain de merde, murmura Ennis, secouant la tête.

Liz pouvait voir sa mâchoire se contracter. Jack se tenait droit devant la grange vandalisée, fixant l'inscription, les mains posées sur les hanches. Junior se dirigea vers lui, trébuchant une ou deux fois, car elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des lettres. Liz détourna les yeux. Elle en avait vu assez. Avoir vu ce mot sur la grange lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une gueule de bois à cause de l'adrénaline due au choc et lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage d'Ennis.

- Un coup de Forrester ? interrogea-t-elle doucement.

Il soupira.

- Si c'est pas lui, alors on peut dire que c'est une sacrée coïncidence. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupe.

- Je sais.

- Il a peint ça en une nuit… Lizzie, cette grange fait 9 mètres de haut. Ca implique des échelles, une sacrée dose de peinture…

Ennis rencontra son regard, et elle vit qu'il était arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle. Elle hocha la tête.

- Il n'a pas pu faire ça seul.

Elle se tourna vers la grange, les bras croisés.

- Comment se fait-il que personne ne l'ai entendu ? Pourquoi est-ce que les chiens n'ont pas aboyé ?

- Les chiens restent avec le bétail, en général. Il n'y a pas de bétail dans cette grange, elle est loin des paddocks et on peut la voir de la route. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, c'est évident.

Liz et Ennis rejoignirent Junior et Jack. Junior se tourna vers Ennis, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

- Qui a fait ça, Papa ? Qui, et pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas certain, chérie, mais j'ai une idée. On a dû se faire un ennemi du type qui a mis un coup à Jack hier, à la foire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Repeindre, bien sûr. Mais il va falloir attendre jusqu'à demain. Je demanderais à Stubbs d'envoyer une équipe dans la matinée pour s'occuper de ça.

Il soupira.

- Il faudra que j'appelle Walter, aussi. Il doit être mis au courant de ça.

Tout à coup, Jack recula d'un pas et hocha brusquement la tête.

- En fait, j'aime bien !, annonça-t-il d'une voix joyeuse. On dirait une déclaration, vous trouvez pas ?

Il leva les mains de manière à créer un cadre avec ses doigts.

- Putain, oué ! Ca marche, on dirait du pop'art, un peu ! J'pense qu'on devrait le laisser ! Ca serait vachement plus facile d'indiquer où se trouve le ranch. 'Oh, vous pouvez pas l'rater ! Tournez quand vous voyez la grange avec PEDES marqué dessus !' Merde, faudrait peindre HOMOS sur le garage pour que ça aille avec !

Il mit un coup de pied dans l'herbe, puis il se tourna et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la maison, une expression de furie sur le visage.

- Cet enculé…, murmura-t-il lorsqu'il passa à côté d'eux.

Junior revient à côté d'Ennis ; Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Ca va aller, Junior. On va arranger ça.

Liz essaya de deviner les sentiments d'Ennis, mais elle ne décela rien.

- Est-ce que quelque chose comme ça est déjà arrivé avant ? demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

- Comme ça ? Jamais de la vie. Je…

Sa voix s'estompa.

- Dieu, je sais pas quoi dire, murmura-t-il.

* * *

L'ambiance dans la voiture était sinistre, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Jack essaya de ne pas regarder grange vulgairement améliorée lorsqu'ils quittèrent le ranch, mais c'était un peu dur à rater.

Ennis conduisit en silence. Lizzie avait refusé l'invitation qu'ils lui avaient faite de les accompagner, répondant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à aller à l'église. Junior avait supplié pour ne pas y aller, histoire d'avoir le temps de faire une dernière balade à cheval avant qu'ils l'amènent à l'aéroport dans l'après-midi. Ils traversèrent le centre ville, endormi et silencieux en ce dimanche matin. Jack ne put s'empêcher de regarder le restaurant de Forrester en passant.

- Ennis, attend… gare toi.

Ennis arrêta le pick-up.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a, bon sang ?

Gus et Nora Flaubert étaient assis dans des chaises de jardin pliantes devant le restaurant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? demanda Ennis.

- J'sais pas. Allons leur demander.

Ils sortirent du pick-up and traversèrent la route. Gus, en bleu de travail, comme toujours, leur fit un signe de la main et sourit.

- Bonjour ! dit-il.

- Salut, Gus.

- Vous allez à l'église, les gars ?

- Sûr. Je serais tenté de vous demander pourquoi vous n'y allez pas.

Gus et Nora échangèrent un regard.

- On rempli notre devoir civique.

- Vous gardez le trottoir, c'est ça ? dit Jack avec un grand sourire.

- On s'assure juste que les gens qui viennent ici savent que le propriétaire est un fanatique qui veut répandre la haine, répondit Nora.

Jack se tassa un peu sur lui-même. Il aurait dû le savoir. Depuis qu'il avait payé pour les funérailles de leur fils Augie, Gus et Nora le traitaient comme s'il était un demi-dieu. Dans son esprit, il réparait juste les dégâts du rôle qu'il avait eu, quel qu'il soit, dans le décès d'Augie, mais les Flaubert ne l'avait pas vu comme ça. Ils étaient toujours les premiers à prendre sa défense.

- Ecoutez, j'apprécie le geste, mais…

- On a pas besoin de ce genre de type ici, dit Gus avec fermeté. Peut être que si son affaire fait faillite, il récupèrera ses pions et partira.

Il leva un sourcil.

- Quoique ça risque d'arriver tout seul. L'histoire de ce qui s'est passé à la foire se répand. Ca a été plutôt calme, ce matin.

- Pourquoi est-ce que toi et Nora n'allez pas à l'église ? demanda Jack. On peut vous amener. On se serrera.

- Le pasteur comprendra si on rate un jour, répondit Gus. C'est important.

Jack s'accroupit devant eux.

- Gus, Nora… Je suis extrêmement touché que vous pensiez ça. Mais si vous gênez les affaires de cet homme… on pourrait appeler ça du harcèlement, et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un ait des problèmes, encore moins des gens aussi bien que vous. Je veux pas être la cause des problèmes de quelqu'un, même ceux de Stan Forrester.

Gus fronça les sourcils.

- S'il a des problèmes, c'est seulement sa faute à lui.

- Je suis d'accord. Mais s'il voulait aggraver les choses, il pourrait dire que j'ai monté mes amis contre lui et que je l'ai mis sur la paille. Je ne veux pas lui donner des armes contre moi, ou contre vous. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ?

Gus changea de position.

- Je l'avais pas vu comme ça.

Jack se releva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Gus.

- Vous essayiez juste de nous faire justice.

Jack pria pour que Gus ne soit pas passé près du ranch ce matin là.

- Et j'apprécie ça. Laissez juste cet homme tranquille. Je pense qu'il est plus que capable de creuser sa propre tombe sans notre aide.

Nora and Gus se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

- D'accord, Jack, dit-elle. Si c'est ce que tu veux.

- C'est ce qui est juste, chérie. Vous venez à l'église alors ?

- Oh, on arrive. On va plier nos chaises et récupérer la voiture.

- Très bien. On se voit là-bas.

Il lança un regard à Ennis et ils retournèrent vers le pick-up. Jack pouvait sentir le regard d'Ennis sur lui alors qu'ils reprenaient la route de leur église, l'Eglise Méthodiste Cargill, au nord de la ville. Il posa son coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre et pressa l'arête de son nez entre deux doigts, sentant qu'une migraine se préparait.

- Regardes-toi, toujours moralement au-dessus de la mêlée, murmura Ennis. Comment est la vue ?

- Je préfère rester au-dessus que de le laisser me pousser dans le vide.

- Je pense que c'était gentil, ce que Gus et Nora ont fait. Et tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas du harcèlement, rodéo. Ils étaient sur un trottoir public, où ils peuvent dire et faire ce qu'ils ont envie.

- J'ai pas envie de prendre de risques. On parle d'un homme qui pénètre sur notre propriété et qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à réussi à vandaliser la plus grande grange de ce comté. Je veux pas qu'il ait de la rancœur contre Gus et Nora. Ils sont trop gentils et trop crédibles. Ils ne savent ce à quoi ils ont affaire.

Ils entrèrent sur le parking de l'église. Ennis gara le pick-up et se tourna vers lui.

- Est-ce que c'est encore un de tes stupide 'Je veux pas laisser les autres se battre à ma place' ?

- Non, c'est un de mes stupides 'Garder mes amis éloignés des problèmes est plus important que se venger d'un putain d'enfoiré'.

Ennis hocha la tête.

- Bien… d'accord. Juste pour être clair sur ça.

Ils étaient en retard de quelques minutes pour le début du service religieux, donc ils se glissèrent dans le fond et s'assirent sur l'un des derniers bancs. Grant et Martha Linebeck étaient assis deux bancs devant eux ; Ils se retournèrent et leur firent un petit signe de la main. Jack croisa le regard du maire de l'autre côté de l'allée ; Ils échangèrent un sombre hochement de tête.

Après le service, Ennis se retira vers la cafetière pour discuter chevaux avec Army Robicheaux, comme d'habitude, laissant Jack s'occuper des 'ravi de vous voir' et 'quelle belle journée', comme d'habitude. Il attendait à ce que quelqu'un mentionne la grange, mais personne ne le fit.

- Oh, ton pauvre visage, Jack, dit Martha Linebeck, se penchant vers lui comme une jument vers son petit.

- J'aurais voulu être là, dit Grant. J'aurais donné une correction à ce type.

- T'aurais dû prendre un ticket après Ennis, alors.

- Juste pour que tu sois au courant, le conseil de l'église ne tiendra _plus_ ses rendez-vous du mercredi soir au restaurant de cet homme.

Jack sourit.

- Et bien, c'est gentil de votre part, Grant, mais ça m'embête de penser que le conseil soit obligé d'aller chez Marleybone pour leur Soirée Spéciale du Mercredi à cause de moi.

Leurs rires s'arrêtèrent lorsque le pasteur Greenfield s'approcha d'eux, son air habituel de sérénité et de calme sur le visage.

- Excusez-moi, les gars. Jack, je peux te parler en privé ?

Jack fit un signe de tête en direction de Grant et Martha et laissa le pasteur le dirigea à l'écart.

- J'ai entendu parler de la querelle que tu as eu à la foire, dit Greenfield, ses yeux se dirigeant vers la joue bleuie de Jack. C'est une honte que tu aies dû subir une telle attaque.

Jack soupira.

- On vit pas dans un monde parfait, Mike. Ca doit arriver de temps en temps.

- Tu sais que M. Forrester allait à l'Eglise Méthodiste de St John, j'imagine.

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire.

- J'ai parlé à mon confrère là-bas et je lui ai parlé de nos inquiétudes concernant le fait que M. Forrester essaierait peut être de… disons, créer des problèmes.

Jack repensa à la grange mais décida de ne pas en faire mention tant que le shérif ne l'aurait pas vue.

- S'il essaye de créer des problèmes, alors il est encore plus stupide que ce qu'il a l'air. S'il espère vivre ici et faire marcher son affaire, ce n'est pas vraiment la bonne manière.

- Je suis d'accord. Mais… je déteste dire ça, Jack, mais tu dois sûrement savoir qu'il _existe_ des gens dans cette ville qui désapprouvent votre façon de vivre, voire même vous haïssent. Peut être même des gens dans cette congrégation.

- Je sais. Ce n'est pas leur désapprobation qui m'inquiète, je peux rien y faire. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que quelqu'un leur donne l'idée de juste désapprouver en silence et de loin.

Le pasteur Greenfield hocha la tête.

- Il faudra juste être encore plus vigilant, n'est-ce pas ? Le pasteur Delaford, de St John, est d'accord avec moi sur ce point.

Il sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Jack.

- Souviens-toi juste que toi et Ennis avez toujours de nombreux amis ici. Quelques mécontents qui critiquent ouvertement ne change rien.

Jack dut détourner le regard pour que le pasteur ne voit pas les larmes dans ses yeux.

- Merci, Mike. C'est rassurant.

* * *

Ennis se tenait à l'écart pendant que le shérif observait le sol autour du mur vandalisé de la grange. Il avait déjà pris des photos des dégâts, et désormais, il prenait des notes tout en marchant à moitié penché.

- Il y a des traces d'échelle ici, dit-il. T'as raison. Ca peut pas être le travail d'un seul homme.

- C'est sûrement cet enfoiré de Forrester.

- Je suis d'accord, mais on ne peut pas le prouver. Je sais que ça te rend fou que cet homme ce soit attaqué à Jack, mais malheureusement, ça ne fait pas de lui un vandale.

Il se redressa et rejoignit Ennis, secouant la tête en regardant la grange.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit arrivé ici, dit-il. Vous n'avez jamais eu de problèmes de ce genre, tous les deux.

- Jamais. Ca va se calmer.

- Espérons-le.

- On peut repeindre, maintenant ?

- Oh, sûr. J'ai ce dont j'ai besoin. J'ai envie de dire que le plus tôt ce sera fait, le mieux ce sera.

- Ennis ! cria Jack, de la maison. C'est l'heure de partir, cowboy !

- D'accord ! répondit Ennis en criant.

- Vous devez aller quelque part ? demanda Walter.

- On emmène ma fille à l'aéroport. Elle retourne dans le Wyoming.

- Arlene Trimble m'a dit que ta fille allait s'installer ici pour aller à l'école à Middlebury.

Ennis soupira.

- Dieu, que les langues vont bon train dans le coin !

- Est-ce que j'ai été correctement informé ? demanda le shérif avec un grand sourire.

- Je suis content de pouvoir dire que oui. J'ai hâte de l'avoir ici tout le temps.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, Ennis. Ecoute, je vais aller poser quelques questions à ce Forrester de toute façon. Entre nous, juste deux types qui discutent. Peut être que je pourrais mettre un agent sur le coup, prétendant avoir les mêmes idées, pour voir si on peut lui faire admettre ce qu'il a fait à ta grange.

- Tu fais ce que tu as à faire, Walter. Je veux juste que la grange soit comme avant.

* * *

Au soulagement de Liz, Jack, Ennis et Junior avaient tous voulu qu'elle les accompagne à l'aéroport. Elle aimait bien Junior, et elle était désolée de la voir partir juste quand elles commençaient à se connaître. La taille du groupe impliquait qu'ils devaient prendre la Mercedes de Jack.

- Alors, t'es sûr que tu veux la prendre, rodéo ? le taquina Ennis. Parce que moi et Liz, on peut juste s'asseoir sur le plateau arrière d'un des pick-up si tu veux pas salir cette belle peinture.

- Oh, c'est vraiment drôle, cowboy, grogna Jack alors qu'ils s'entassaient dans la voiture. Franchement, t'es vraiment trop hilarant. Tu devrais monter un spectacle.

Liz se relaxa sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, écoutant les répliques que se lançaient Ennis et Jack alors qu'ils entrèrent sur l'autoroute, se dirigeant vers Burlington, au nord. Junior se pencha vers elle.

- Ils sont mignons, hein ? murmura-t-elle en gloussant.

Liz hocha la tête.

- Et ils disent qu'il n'y a plus de passion.

Ennis voulait rester avec Junior jusqu'à ce que son vol soit appelé, mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Papa, je ne veux pas que tu sois loin du ranch plus longtemps que nécessaire, pas après ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ma jolie, répondit Ennis, lâchant son menton.

Junior le fixa avec sévérité.

- Et ne me parle pas de cette façon ! Ca sera mon ranch aussi, tu te rappelles ? Je m'inquiète si j'ai envie, tu comprends ?

Ennis soupira.

- Elle vit même pas encore ici, et elle commence déjà à me donner des ordres, rodéo.

- Je suis impressionné. Je lui ai bien enseigné, dit Jack, hochant la tête avec dignité.

Junior se tourna vers Liz et la serra dans ses bras.

- J'ai vraiment été enchantée de te rencontrer, Liz, dit-elle.

- Tout le plaisir a été pour moi.

- J'espère qu'on se reverra.

- J'en suis sûre.

Liz se recula.

- Ce projet ne sera pas fini rapidement. Je suis sûre que je vous rendrais visite quand j'écrirai.

Junior se tourna vers Jack, dont l'expression de chien triste était tellement exagérée qu'elle devait être sincère. Junior fit la moue et soupira.

- Au revoir, Jack, dit-elle.

Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et le serra fort.

- Prends soin de moi, petit cœur, dit-il, la serrant aussi fort. On va compter les jours jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes pour de bon, compris ?

Elle se recula et l'embrasse sur la joue.

- Fais attention à mon père, d'accord, entendit Liz lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Jack hocha la tête et, avec douceur, lui mit un petit coup sur le bout du nez.

- Pas de problème.

Ennis bougeait nerveusement les pieds et regardait le sol tandis que Junior s'approchait de lui.

- Les visites sont toujours trop courtes, chuchota-t-il.

- Je sais, Papa. Mais la prochaine fois, c'est pour de bon.

Ennis hocha la tête, puis tendit les bras rapidement et la serra dans ses bras. La gorge de Junior se serra lorsqu'elle s'enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Tu serreras fort ta sœur pour moi, dit Ennis. Et tu diras à ta maman que je l'appellerai pour qu'on discute des détails de ta venue et tout.

Junior hocha la tête contre sa poitrine.

- D'accord.

Elle se recula et lui sourit.

- J'ai hâte de venir habiter ici.

- Moi aussi, mon cœur, répondit Ennis.

Il l'embrassa sur le front. Elle recula d'un pas.

- Bien, on arrête avec les au revoir maintenant. Vous allez tous retourner au ranch.

Elle les chassa d'un signe de la main, souriant toujours alors qu'une larme coulait sur son visage. Jack et Ennis s'éloignèrent à contrecœur, s'arrêtant pour lui faire un dernier signe. Liz les suivit tandis qu'ils remontaient le hall. Ils avaient tous les deux les mains dans les poches et regardaient vers le sol. Elle connaissait le langage du corps désormais, et resta muette.

* * *

Le trajet du retour se fit dans le silence. Liz garda la tête posée contre la vitre et regarda passer les prés verts, comptant paresseusement les vaches qui les observaient passer. Le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi descendait dans le ciel, plongeant l'est des montagnes dans une ombre violette.

Ennis fixait le paysage à travers la fenêtre du côté passager, le coude posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le menton dans la main. Jack conduisait en silence, une main sur le volant. Personne n'alluma la radio ou ne parla pendant des kilomètres.

Liz entendit un bref reniflement et un soupir. Ennis porta rapidement ses doigts à son visage, essuyant sa joue, le regard toujours fixé sur le paysage. Elle observa l'arrière de sa tête, les boucles blond foncé recouvrant un esprit qu'elle avait à peine commencé à connaître. Elle se demanda si elle saurait un jour à quel point ce devait être douloureux d'être séparé de ses enfants. Comment est-ce que ça peut être ? se demanda-t-elle. Devoir choisir entre être proche des filles qu'on adore, ou être avec l'amour de sa vie ? Comment avait-il pu faire ce choix ? Elle pouvait facilement l'imaginer choisir l'autre direction. Choisir de rester à Riverton, disant à Jack de rentrer à Childress après qu'il ait entreprit, sur un coup de tête, un trajet de seize heures en apprenant le divorce d'Ennis. Serait-il toujours là-bas ? Jack serait-il toujours à Childress, marié à Lureen ? Essaieraient-ils toujours vivre une vie entière en seulement quelques courts week-ends de pêche par an. Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'elle les avait rencontré, mais Liz ne pouvait déjà pas les imaginer l'un sans l'autre. Elle n'arrivait pas à les imaginer séparés, vivant des existences qui n'incluaient pas l'autre. Elle ne comprenait même pas comment ils avaient fait durant les douze ans que ça avait duré.

Ennis renifla une nouvelle fois et prit une respiration tremblante, la seule expression de tristesse qu'il se permettait. Sans cesser de regarder la route, Jack leva le bras et frotta sa main contre l'épaule d'Ennis pour le rassurer avant de la poser à la base de sa nuque. Liz regarda le pouce de Jack caresser avec douceur la peau d'Ennis, et elle vit Ennis se détendre un peu. Il tourna la tête vers Jack, un sourire triste se dessinant avec hésitation sur ses lèvres. Jack rencontra son regard, se détournant rapidement de la route, puis enleva sa main de la nuque d'Ennis. Ennis déplaça son bras légèrement vers le milieu de la banquette. Liz sourit et ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'ils se tenaient la main.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au ranch, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Ennis parla pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'aéroport.

- Merde, cette putain de grange est la dernière chose que j'ai envie de voir maintenant.

- Ferme les yeux alors, dit Jack. J'ai prévu de ne rien regarder sauf la ligne jaune.

Ils arrivèrent au sommet de la colline. Il était là, le mot PEDES, toujours aussi grand. Sauf que… il y avait autre chose. Jack se pencha en avant, les sourcils froncés.

- Merde, qu'est-ce que...

Liz se tordit le cou pour voir par dessus la tête d'Ennis, qui lui bloquait la vue. Ils entrèrent dans l'allée en gravier et Jack arrêta la voiture. Sa bouche était grande ouverte.

- On essaye de se payer ma tête, murmura Ennis.

Le regard de Liz resta fixe. Elle espérait vraiment que ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas un genre de mirage. Il y avait une vingtaine de voitures et de pick-up garés le long de l'allée et au bord des prés.

- Que je sois pendu, jura Jack, alors qu'ils fixaient avec incrédulité la foule de gens qui étaient alignés le long de la grange, tenant tous dans la main un pinceau et un pot de peinture, occupés à repeindre la grange en rouge.

Liz sortit de la route avec stupéfaction. Elle vit Fred et Arlène Trimble, le maire, et l'homme en bleu de travail qu'elle avait rencontré à la foire. Elle vit Paul et Roger, et quelques visages familiers dont elle ne connaissait pas encore le nom. Il y avait quelques enfants, tous généreusement tâchés avec de la peinture rouge vif.

Jack et Ennis sortirent de la voiture et restèrent derrière elle, observant cette soirée peinture improvisée.

- J'arrive pas à le croire, dit Jack, la voix voilée par l'étonnement.

Quelqu'un les vit et les salua en criant. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous les pinceaux et pots de peinture étaient posés sur le sol et tout le monde descendait la pente vers eux. Jack et Ennis s'avancèrent, la compréhension se dessinant sur leur visage. Fred Trimble arriva le premier. Jack lui serra la main avec enthousiasme, regardant la grange partiellement repeinte.

- Fred…Arlène... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- A quoi ça ressemble ? On repeint cette grange.

Fred tapa sur l'épaule de Jack.

- On pouvait pas laisser le soleil se coucher sur la grange dans cet état, dit-il, tout sourire.

Jack prit une grande respiration et serra Fred dans ses bras, le tapant dans le dos.

- Merde, c'était ton idée ?

- Je sais pas de qui vient l'idée, répondit Fred. Seulement… c'était quelque chose qui devait être fait.

Liz vit les gens hocher la tête. Ennis secoua la tête, passant de visage en visage, la plupart éclaboussés de peinture.

- Vous tous… Dieu, bredouilla-t-il. Je sais pas quoi dire.

Paul rigola.

- Et bien, tu pourrais dire 'Donnez moi un pinceau', dit-il, créant une vague de cris de joie et de félicitations.

- Ben, tiens ! Donnez nous tous un pinceaux ! cria Jack.

La foule, renforcée de trois personnes, remonta la colline et se remit à la tâche avec détermination. Ce qui pouvait être peint du sol fut fini en une demi-heure, puis des échelles furent détachées des pick-up, des toits des voitures et sorties de l'entrepôt du ranch.

Liz était prête à se remettre à la tâche quand elle fut saisit par la main et entraînée à l'écart.

- Allez, dit Marianne, la tirant vers la maison. Tu vas m'aider à préparer un peu de nourriture pour tous ces gens.

Liz regarda la grange par dessus son épaule. Elle vit Ennis sur une échelle en train de rigoler alors que Roger n'arrêtait pas de le rater en voulant lui envoyer un pinceau. Elle vit Jack avec Jimmy Trimble assis sur ses épaules, le petit garçon tendant le bras pour repeindre la seconde barre du premier E.

La soirée peinture continua après le coucher du soleil. Alors que le soleil descendait, les voitures furent déplacées et garées pour faire face à la grange, leurs phares illuminant la façade. Quelqu'un alluma une radio, et bientôt, Liz pu entendre les peintres chanter ensemble 'Mama Told Me Not To Come' avec plus d'enthousiasme que de synchronisation.

Quand la grange fut repeinte, des cris de joie s'élevèrent de la foule. Marianne avait réussi à faire un grand plat de bœuf et de chou, et en quelques minutes, le porche de l'arrière de la maison fut rempli de gens, la plupart recouvert de peinture rouge. Les cheveux d'Ennis avaient une couleur jusque là inconnue de la nature, et Jack avait une trace de rouge en plein milieu du front. Un autre cri de joie s'éleva quand Fred Trimble amena un tonneau de bière. Le maire eut le premier verre et monta sur une table pour porter un toast.

- A Stan Forrester, dit-il, soulevant une vague de huées et de sifflements. Qu'il se défoule sur ma maison la prochaine fois, parce que j'ai vraiment pas envie de la repeindre tout seul !

Il y eut encore plus de cris. Liz observait Jack et Ennis depuis une chaise en bois dans un coin. Ils étaient transformés. Ils se déplaçaient avec facilité parmi leurs amis et voisins, rigolant et discutant. Même Ennis semblait animé. Elle se demanda si ça faisait partie du plan de Stan Forrester. Apparemment, son plan avait été de démoraliser les propriétaires homosexuels du ranch et de les faire se sentir exclus et rabaissés. Cependant, ils étaient là, entourés de bienveillance, leurs amis réunis autour d'eux, alors que ce poison sur leur grange était resté moins de 24 heures. Elle était certaine que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois que Jack et Ennis seraient confrontés à de telles attaques, mais tout cela renforçait sa confiance dans leur capacité à y faire face.

Elle se souvenait de ce que Jack lui avait dit, peu après leur rencontre. La seule manière dont les mauvaises personnes gagnent, avait-il dit, c'est quand les gentilles personnes ne font rien. Il s'était avéré que si les gentils faisaient quelque chose, non seulement ils gagnaient, mais en plus, ils n'avaient pas à faire beaucoup d'efforts pour que ce soit le cas.


	11. Chapter 10bis Interlude

Une femme boit son café. Elle est assise sous un porche baigné de soleil, écrivant sur un bloc notes, sans savoir qu'elle est observée. A cinquante mètres de là, deux hommes se cachent dans l'ombre d'un amas de tronc d'arbres le long d'une rivière, invisibles et débattant silencieusement une question qui les préoccupait tous les deux. L'un d'eux prend la parole.

- Je pense qu'on devrait le faire aujourd'hui.

Silence. Il continue.

- Tu penses qu'on devrait le faire aujourd'hui ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

Accord à contrecœur sur le sujet.

- Bon… t'es prêt ?

- Je serais _jamais_ prêt pour cette conversation.

- _Tu_ penses qu'on devrait le faire quand alors ?

- C'était _ta_ putain de brillante idée. Pourquoi, tout d'un coup, c'est à moi de choisir ?

- J'essaye juste d'être prévenant, imbécile.

- Surveilles ton langage, trou du cul.

- C'est qui que t'appelles trou du cul, enfoiré ?

- Oh, tu veux te battre maintenant, espèce de tache ?

Pause. Ronchonnements.

- Je te prends n'importe quel jour de la semaine.

- Ben alors les semaines dans lesquelles tu vis doivent avoir un jour spécial « Tu Rêves ».

- Changes pas de sujet, putain.

- Pourquoi ? Je l'aime pas.

Pause. Il poursuit

- Oublions tout ça.

- Soit c'est nous qui en parlons, soit c'est elle. Je vais pas m'enfuir parce que t'es une poule mouillée.

- Une poule mouillée qui a défendu ton petit cul contre ce grand méchant Pentecôtiste fanatique, l'oublie pas.

- Ok, c'est bon. Je vais te botter le cul jusqu'à Burlington.

Pause. Il ajoute.

- Après le déjeuner.

- Continues comme ça, et il n'y aura plus aucune vie sexuelle sur laquelle s'engueuler.

Soupir.

- S'engueuler avec toi n'est qu'un préliminaire de toute façon.

- Ouais, et t'es bon qu'à ça.

- Dit le roi de la pipe qui dure cinq secondes.

- Ma mâchoire me fait mal.

- Ah ouais ? Ca te fait mal ? Vas dire ça à mon _cul_ après cette première fois !

- Calme-toi ! Quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre.

Pause.

- Pourtant, t'as dit que ça faisait pas si mal.

- Ouais, ben j'voulais pas que tu te sentes coupable.

- Me mens pas, putain.

Pause. Silencieusement.

- Je déteste quand tu me mens.

- Ouais, ben j'aime pas quand on me ment.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça, bordel ?

-Quand allais-tu me dire qu'Alma ne voulait pas laisser Junior s'installer ici ?

Silence.

- Tu ne comptais pas le faire, c'est ça ?

- C'est pas ton problème.

- C'est pas mon _problème_ ? Comment tu peux dire ça ?

- C'est entre moi et Alma.

- Je l'ai appris par _Junior_, trou du cul. Tu sais comment je me sens ? Comme un employé de maison… pardon, employé de _lit_.

- T'es obligé de parler comme ça ?

- C'est à dire ?

- Comme si tu croyais que j'étais là juste pour le sexe !

Longue pause. Silencieusement.

- C'est sensé être _notre_ famille, maintenant, tu te souviens ? Je devrais savoir ce qui se passe.

- Ca va se faire.

- Mais Alma…

- Alma a eu Junior toute sa vie, putain !

- D'accord, calme-toi…

- Elle dit que j'ai une sorte de mauvaise influence sur elle, un truc du genre.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Une mauvaise influence ? Ouais, tu l'as seulement influencée pour qu'elle aille à l'école et qu'elle veuille gérer sa propre affaire, pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose de sa vie, mis à part vivre dans le trou du cul du Wyoming et épouser un bidasse qui sait à peine lire et qui la battrait probablement.

Pause.

- Joli discours. Je me sens vraiment inspiré.

- Ta gueule .

Pause.

- J'imagine que t'as une mauvaise influence à cause de moi.

- J'imagine. C'est pas décent, tu comprends.

- Ouais, je comprends, on va aller en enfer et on emportera toutes nos abominations avec nous.

Longue pause.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à propos de Junior ?

- Rien.

- Quoi ?

- _Je_ vais rien faire. _Nous_ allons l'avoir ici, même si on doit prendre la route jusqu'à Riverton nous-mêmes. Elle est majeure, Alma ne peut rien faire contre ça.

- Ouais. C'est pas un truc de pédé ça.

- C'est sensé être une blague ?

- Ha ha ha.

Pause.

- J'aurais jamais dû l'épouser.

- Tu vas te torturer encore longtemps avec ça ?

- C'était pas normal. Putain, je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre quand je disais mes putain de vœux sacrés !

- Euh… j'espère que ce quelqu'un, c'est moi.

- Non, c'est la serveuse du restaurant où j'avais pris mon petit déjeuner. Bien sûr que c'est toi !

- J'voulais juste être sûr.

- Bon Dieu. Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me demander des trucs comme ça, putain ? Combien de fois je vais devoir le répéter ?

- Tu le dis aussi souvent qu'il y a de dents dans la bouche d'une poule.

- J'croyais que t'étais assez intelligent pour comprendre l'idée sans que je te le répète comme ces chanteurs de country transis.

- Ouais, ben désolé .

- Réagis pas comme ça. Seigneur.

Long silence. Des regards mal à l'aise.

- T'es toujours désolé ?

- Désolé pour quoi ?

- Tu sais. Pour tout ça.

Soupir.

- Je suis désolé pour Alma. Je suis désolé de les avoir blessées, elle et les filles. Je suis désolé qu'elle ait dû demander le divorce pour que je prenne une putain de décision.

Pause. Calme.

- Je suis vraiment désolé que le monde soit tellement haineux envers les gens qui veulent vivre tranquillement, qui ne font de mal à personne.

- Ouais.

- C'est pas ce que tu voulais savoir en fait, c'est ça ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Regardes moi.

Pause.

- Je suis pas désolé de t'avoir rencontré. Je l'ai jamais été. Tu m'entends. Je suis juste désolé de t'avoir laissé partir après cet été là, je suis désolé d'avoir perdu ces douze années. J'y repense parfois, tu sais ? Je vois ce qu'on a aujourd'hui et à quel point c'est bon, et je pense qu'on aurait pu l'avoir depuis bien plus longtemps, sauf que j'étais bien trop peureux et que je ne savais pas comment ne pas l'être.

Pause.

- Merci. Ca fait du bien d'entendre ça.

Un mouvement de tête contrit.

- T'es vraiment un idiot, tu sais ça ?

- Mince alors, j'ai failli croire à toutes ces belles que t'étais en train de dire…

- T'as rien compris en fait, c'est ça ?

Pause.

- Non, j'imagine, que non.

- Sept putain d'années, et t'as toujours pas compris ? Tu me connais mieux que personne. Tu t'attends à ce que je sois capable de te parler de ça ? J'ai pas les mots. Je les ai jamais eu et je les ai jamais appris. Je sais pas comment te faire asseoir et te dire 'Voilà ce que je ressens'. Tout ce que je sais faire, c'est coucher avec toi, même si j'ai été élevé pour penser que c'était dégoutant, et quitter boulot sur boulot pour pouvoir partir avec toi pendant une semaine, mentir à une femme qui m'a fait deux enfants et qui m'a jamais fait de mal pour pouvoir continuer à te voir, et t'embrasser au grand jour parce que je pouvais pas supporter de pas le faire. Puis la seule à laquelle je pouvais penser, c'était de quitter tout ce que je connaissais, partir à des milliers de kilomètres de mes enfants, utiliser l'argent d'un homme que je connais pas, et vivre ouvertement, là où les hommes avec les démonte-pneus peuvent me trouver et me tuer.

Pause. Une grande respiration.

- Et j'ai fait tout ça pour toi. C'est pour ça que tu dois laisser tomber quand ça me gonfle de devoir te répéter tout ça alors que tu le sais déjà, de t'entendre me demander si je suis désolé, et de savoir que tu veux entendre des mots magiques qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, auraient plus d'impact que tout ce que j'ai fait.

Pause. Un reniflement.

- Seigneur. D'où ça vient, tout ça ?

- J'imagine que ça vient du fait que t'as l'air d'avoir aucune idée de combien je t'aime.

Un son étranglé. Une hésitation.

- Je suis désolé.

- Désolé pour quoi ?

Avec douceur, pour réassurer.

- C'est moi le mec avec la langue paralysée, qui peut dire les choses qu'il veut.

- Pour un mec avec une langue paralysée, t'as beaucoup parlé.

Gloussements.

- J'imagine que c'est toi qui l'a fait sortir de moi.

L'un se mouche, l'autre soupire.

- Viens là.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai envie de t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que ta peau soit irritée à cause des frottements de ma barbe, si ça te va.

- Oh… je suppose que ça me va.

Pause. Longue pause.

- Bon… si tu insistes pour qu'on ait cette horrible conversation avec Lizzie à propos de nos affaires privées, j'imagine qu'on devrait le faire au plus vite, pour s'en débarasser.

- On est pas pressés.

- Bien sûr que non, maintenant que t'es plus excité qu'un taureau.

- C'est pas de ma faute si t'es trop chaud pour moi.

- Ta chemise est déboutonnée là. Tu ferais mieux de te rhabiller, ou Lizzie va croire qu'on a fait des cochonneries.

- On en a pas fait… pour le moment.

Gros soupir.

- Allez, avant que je devienne dingue.

- Oh… très _bien_.

Quelques pas. Une pause.

- Ennis ?

- Quoi, Jack ?

- J'espère que tu sais à quel point je t'aime.

Soupir.

- Bien sûr que je le sais, parce que j'ai plus de chance que toi. J'ai un homme qui sait comment me le dire.

- T'as pas plus de chance que moi. J'ai de la chance pour différentes raisons, c'est tout.

Ils marchent.

- Hmm. On devrait peut être faire une petite démonstration à Lizzie…

- Ta gueule.

- Je suis certain qu'elle serait intéressée…

- J'écoute pas ce que tu dis.

- Peut être que tu réussirais à tenir plus de cinq secondes devant un public.

- Ca suffit. Je vais _vraiment_ te botter le cul jusqu'à Burlington.

Pause.

- Mais ouais, après le déjeuner.


	12. Chapter 11

Liz était sur le point de se lever pour aller remplir sa tasse de café à l'intérieur lorsqu'elle aperçut Jack et Ennis en train de traverser le jardin en direction de la maison. Elle ne pouvait pas les entendre mais elle pouvait deviner, d'après leurs expressions, qu'ils étaient en train de se chamailler. Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau des marches du porche.

- Bonjour, sweet pea, dit Jack.

Elle sourit. Plus Jack l'appelait comme cela, plus Liz aimait ce surnom.

- Salut les gars.

- Qu'est-ce tu, euh… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Jack prit une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle. Ennis se cacha près de son épaule, se balançant sur ses pieds et semblant très intéressé par tout et rien. Son regard passait de l'un à l'autre.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Comment ça ?

- Il se passe quelque chose.

Une pensée horrible traversa son esprit.

- Oh… Je suis restée trop longtemps, c'est ça ? Vous voulez savoir quand je m'en vais… oh mon Dieu, j'aurais dû…

Jack la coupa, levant une main.

- Non, non ! Non, c'est pas ça. Je te l'ai dit, on adore t'avoir avec nous. C'est pas ça du tout.

Liz se détendit, soulagée.

- Oh. D'accord. Bien… Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

Jack garda la tête baissée un instant, puis il rencontra son regard.

- Voilà, Lizzie, le truc, c'est que… on sait que t'as beaucoup de questions… disons, personnelles que tu voudrais poser, mais tu sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet. On a décidé de t'aider et de venir t'en parler directement.

Liz se redressa sur sa chaise.

- Vraiment ?

- On est tombé d'accord sur cette idée de livre, et on va pas revenir sur ça maintenant.

Sans regarder, il tendit la main en arrière, attrapa le bras d'Ennis et le força, d'un coup sec, à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- N'est-ce pas, Ennis ?

Ennis hocha la tête brusquement, toussant et se raclant la gorge.

- Apparemment, répondit-il, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir alors ?

Liz n'était pas préparée à ça, mais elle n'allait pas rater une opportunité qui ne se représenterait peut être jamais.

- J'apprécie ce geste, les gars, dit-elle. C'est gênant pour moi aussi. Ce n'est plus un projet ordinaire maintenant.

Elle sourit.

- On est amis maintenant, et on ne fourre pas son nez dans la vie privée de ses amis, n'est-ce pas ?

- On peut prétendre qu'on est pas amis, si c'est plus facile pour toi.

Elle rigola.

- Je suis pas très bonne pour faire semblant.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Bien, dit-elle, essayant d'organiser différents sujets dans son esprit. Je pense que ce qui m'intéresse le plus, c'est de savoir à quel point c'est différent d'une relation hétérosexuelle. Je veux dire, on entend toujours parler de ces couples mariés dans lequel le mari a toujours envie de faire l'amour et la femme jamais, et soit disant, les femmes le tolèrent et les hommes sont juste des salauds tout excités.

Jack renifla.

- J'imagine que c'est vrai pour certaines personnes.

- Ce doit être différent pour vous, puisque vous êtes tous les deux des hommes, non ?

- Un peu, répondit Jack, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage.

- J'ai lu un article qui disait qu'un couple marié depuis plus de cinq ans faisait l'amour en moyenne trois fois par semaine.

- Vraiment ?

Liz scruta leurs visages impénétrables. Ils n'allaient pas lui rendre la tache facile.

- Alors… est-ce que ça correspond à votre expérience ?

- Hum… pas tellement.

- Non ?

- Nous, ça serait plutôt… je sais pas. Quoi, quatre, cinq fois par jour ?

La mâchoire de Liz tomba toute seule.

- Ca te semble correct, Ennis ? demanda Jack en regardant derrière lui.

Ennis bougonna et haussa légèrement les épaules.

- J'imagine. Plus ou moins.

La capacité de parler avait quitté Liz. Elle fixait leurs regards plein d'attente, attendant une réponse… puis elle le vit. Cette petite lueur dans les yeux de Jack et ce mouvement de lèvre, le regard d'Ennis fixés définitivement ailleurs mais un petit sourire amusé caché au coin de sa bouche. Elle expira et secoua la tête.

- Si c'est pour vous foutre de ma gueule, c'est pas la peine, dit-elle, souriant malgré elle.

Jack rigola.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois tombé dans le panneau. On a plus 18 ans, tu sais.

Ennis retint un soupir, puis leva les mains en supplication.

- Vous savez quoi ? J'peux pas le faire. Je vais m'excuser et aller castrer un veau, ou quelque chose comme ça. Vous pouvez parler de tout ce que vous voulez et j'en saurais rien, ce qui me va très bien.

Il se leva. Jack leva les yeux vers lui.

- Je croyais que tu voulais être là pour être sûr que ça ne soit pas trop personnel.

- Je fais confiance à ton jugement, rodéo. Mais te laisses pas emporter.

Il passa derrière la chaise de Jack en direction des marches, mais à mi-chemin, il s'arrêta, redressa les épaules et se tourna. Après un instant d'hésitation, il se dirigea résolument vers Jack, se pencha en avant et l'embrassa avec force, une main posée sur l'arrière de sa tête. Liz ne put s'empêcher de les fixer. Ennis se releva et la fixa avec une expression qui voulait dire « voilà, heureuse maintenant ». Il hocha légèrement la tête, puis fit demi-tour et traversa le jardin en direction de l'étable. Jack le regarda partir, une expression amusée sur le visage.

- Ben ça, dit-il. C'est quelque chose qu'on voit pas tous les jours.

Il se tourna vers Liz.

- On en était où ?

- Je voulais savoir à quel point c'était différent.

- Tu vois, déjà, tu commences ça de la mauvaise façon.

- Vraiment ?

- T'as cette conception que c'est un genre de truc étrange et nouveau, comme l'atterrissage sur la Lune ou la découverte des Amériques. En vérité, Lizzie… l'acte en lui-même ? C'est pas différent, pas vraiment. Je veux dire, certaines choses sont différents, c'est sûr, mais est-ce que c'est le plus important ? C'est ce que c'est, tu comprends ?

Liz réfléchit à ça un instant.

- J'imagine que le sexe est le lien entre deux personnes, peu importe si c'est un homme ou une femme.

- Ben, parfois, ça dépend de la quantité de whisky que t'as bu, répondit Jack, un sourire triste sur le visage. Je veux dire, les gens le font pour beaucoup de raisons. Pour avoir des enfants, et parce que ce que tu fais quand t'es attaché à quelqu'un, et parce que t'es excité, et parce que l'autre personne en a envie, et parfois, juste parce qu'il fait froid et qu'on est deux.

Il soupira.

- Mais si t'as de la chance, tu le fais parce que tu ressens quelque chose pour quelqu'un, et il n'y a pas de meilleures façons de leur faire savoir.

Liz repensa à ses premiers mois de vie avec Charlie. La façon dont elle ne pouvait jamais être assez proche de lui, la façon dont elle voulait qu'il soit en elle pour ne former qu'une seule personne, et elle comprit.

- C'est comme ça pour toi ? demanda-t-elle.

Jack sourit.

- Ecoute, chérie. Je vais rester là à te raconter tout ce qu'Ennis et moi faisons en détails, parce que c'est personnel et ce sont les affaires de personnes. Mais je peux dire qu'en général, ouais, c'est comme ça pour moi.

- C'est… euh, c'est mieux qu'avec Lureen ?

Il réfléchit un instant.

- C'est réel, et je peux pas dire ça à propos de Lureen. Je veux dire, être avec elle était bien, et tout ça. Mais tu dois savoir que nous, les mecs, on est pas trop difficiles.

Liz rigola.

- Mais c'était juste un truc qu'on faisait, tu vois ? J'ai jamais eu le sentiment que ça voulait quelque chose de plus. C'était une meilleure alternative que de jouer tout seul.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, rougissant.

- Désolé.

- Pas de problème, répondit Liz, un grand sourire sur le visage. Je connais le concept.

- Heureusement. Enfin… je vais pas mentir. Quand j'étais avec Lureen, la moitié du temps… ok, la plupart du temps… je pensais à Ennis. C'était un grand soulagement de pouvoir éloigner toutes ses pensées, parce que je l'avais dans la peau… pour ainsi dire.

Il s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, croisant les jambes.

- Je me rappelle à peine comment c'était d'être avec une femme. Parfois, j'oublie que beaucoup de personnes pensent qu'être avec lui, c'est pas normal, parce ça me semble normal, à moi. Qu'est-ce que tu disais avant, que les hommes le désiraient plus que les femmes ?

Liz hocha la tête.

- Et bien, c'est pas un problème pour nous. Personne n'a de migraine chez nous, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ennis ne me dit jamais non, et moi non plus. Parfois, je me demande à quoi le Seigneur pensait quand il a fait les hommes et les femmes tellement différents, s'il voulait qu'ils aient des enfants.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je veux dire, réfléchis-y une minute. Tout est familier, parce qu'on est fait de la même façon. Il ne m'a jamais demandé à quoi je pensais après l'acte. On en fait pas une maladie si on s'endort tous les deux à la fin. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter à propos de grossesses non voulues. Pareil pour les préservatifs ou Dieu sait quoi. L'esprit de Lureen était un vrai mystère pour moi, comme l'était ce qu'elle voulait au lit. Mais avec Ennis, il n'y aucun mystère.

Liz hocha la tête.

- Je vois les avantages.

- Ouais, ben, garde-les pour toi. Si tous les mecs savaient ça, il y aurait des fermiers gays à tous les coins de rues.

Ils rigolèrent, d'amusement d'une part, de soulagement d'une autre, content d'être débarrassés de cette conversation.

- Mes lèvres sont scellées, dit Liz.

- Oh, c'est pas la seule chose. Tu sais ce que c'est, le plus gros avantage de vivre avec un homme ?

Liz secoua la tête, se penchant en avant, anticipant une révélation stupéfiante.

- Les chaussettes. Tu peux partager les chaussettes. T'en as toujours.

Liz le fixa un instant, puis éclata de rire.

- Les chaussettes, hein ? Laisses moi noter ça.

- Pas que les chaussettes, d'ailleurs. Moi et Ennis, on fait presque la même taille. Je peux porter ses jeans, mais ses chemises sont un peu étroites au niveau du torse. Et si j'ai plus rien de propre dans mes tiroirs, je peux lui piquer les siens.

- Tu portes ses _sous-vêtements_ ? demanda Liz en rigolant.

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ? Ils sont propres. Et en plus, ajouta-t-il, j'ai été bien souvent plus près de ses fesses que ça.

* * *

Elle trouva Ennis dans la remise, nettoyant des carabines.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr. Fais bien attention de toucher à rien.

Liz n'était pas tentée. La remise était l'endroit où ils gardaient toutes les armes du ranch. Il y avait des fusils de chasse, des carabines, des pistolets, et de nombreuses boîtes remplies de cartouches. Elle monta sur un tabouret et regarda Ennis démonter les carabines pendant un moment.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Tant que c'est pas en rapport avec mon sport de chambre.

Elle gloussa.

- Non, je pense qu'on a mis ce sujet à nu. Excuse le jeu de mot.

- Tire alors.

Il gloussa, hochant la tête en direction de la carabine.

- Excuse _mon_ jeu de mot.

- Je sais que Jack a voulu quelque chose de plus permanent avec toi pendant des années, mais que tu as résisté.

- En effet.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis la dernière fois ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait accepter ?

Ennis continua son travail quelques instants, restant silencieux. Liz le connaissait suffisamment bien maintenant pour savoir qu'il n'évitait pas la question, mais qu'il pesait ses mots.

- Je l'ai vu s'éloigner de moi une fois, répondit-il finalement, et ça m'a tellement retourné l'estomac que j'en ai été malade pendant des jours. Des années, peut être. La fois où il a débarqué de Childress juste parce que j'avais divorcé…

Il soupira.

- Je pouvais tout simplement pas le laisser s'éloigner une nouvelle fois. C'était pas loin, pourtant. Vraiment pas loin. Il était déjà dans son pick-up et il avait enclenché une vitesse avant que je puisse décoller ma mâchoire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je sais plus très bien. J'étais tellement retourné, je savais même pas ce que je faisais. J'avais les filles avec moi et j'étais terrifié que quelqu'un le vois avec moi… j'sais pas. Je pense que je lui ai juste demandé de rester dans le coin le temps que je ramène les filles chez leur mère, pour qu'on puisse parler.

Il remontait la carabine maintenant.

- Je sais pas où j'ai trouvé le courage, et c'est la vérité. J'avais jamais vu comment ça pourrait marcher, même si j'avais horreur de le voir partir.

Il haussa les épaules.

- J'imagine que quand je suis revenu et que j'ai vu ce qu'il espérait… ça m'a juste frappé.

- Quoi donc ?

Ennis rencontra son regard. Pendant un instant, il ne dit rien.

- Il était prêt à quitter sa famille et sa maison, à risquer les démonte-pneus, et à faire face à tout ce qui pourrait arriver, tout ça parce qu'il voulait être avec moi.

Il baissa les yeux et la voix.

- Il était prêt à se battre pour nous, comme je l'ai jamais été. Ce jour là, je l'ai regardé et j'ai eu honte. J'ai eu l'impression d'être un lâche à côté de lui.

Il secoua la tête.

- Je pouvais pas lui dire de rentrer à Childress après ça. Je m'en foutais de savoir on devait aller ou ce qu'on devait faire, je pouvais plus le supporter. J'ai vu ma chance d'être heureux. Peut être ma dernière chance. Grâce à Dieu, je l'ai saisie.

Il se racla la gorge et se leva, embarrassé de lui avoir autant montré ses sentiments. Il replaça la carabine sur le râtelier.

- Bon sang, city gal. Comment tu fais pour me faire parler comme jamais je l'ai fait avant ?

Liz sourit.

- Peut être que tu _voulais_ dire ces choses à quelqu'un. Peut être que tu avais juste besoin d'une excuse.

Ennis revint vers le banc avec deux carabines de plus.

- Peut être. Bon, tu viens d'asseoir avec moi, tu vas apprendre à nettoyer des carabines. Il est temps que tu gagnes ta place ici.

* * *

- Seigneur, Lizzie, tu pues comme un stand de tir.

- Ennis m'a failli nettoyer des carabines.

Lizzie jeta un regard exaspéré à sa chemise, qui était tachée d'huile. Comment Ennis faisait-il pour ne pas s'en mettre de partout ? C'était un mystère. Jack rigola.

- Il voulait probablement éviter que tu lui poses d'autres questions sur sa vie sexuelle.

Elle soupira.

- J'en avais pas l'intention.

- Il sera soulagé de l'apprendre.

Ils étaient à cheval, près des portes de l'enclos nord, qui était à moitié rempli de veaux. Ennis et Stubbs, le contremaître du ranch, traversaient le large troupeau à cheval, séparant les veaux et les regroupant dans l'enclos. Liz observait les yeux de Jack suivant Ennis alors qu'il faisait des allers-retours à cheval, sifflant avec force.

- Il est plutôt pas mal sur son cheval.

Jack lui jeta un regard.

- C'est pas moi qui vais dire le contraire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font avec ces veaux, là ?

Il soupira.

- Et ben, on va en garder certains. Les autres vont être vendus à des fermiers laitiers. Ennis va choisir les meilleurs pour que je jette un œil.

- Jeter un œil pour faire quoi ?

- Pour l'élevage. Tous ces veaux ont été enfantés par Joey. C'est le taureau qu'on garde ici pour nous. Les veaux de Joey peuvent atteindre un grand prix en tant que reproducteurs. On a une dizaine de commandes pour de bons taureaux si y'en a. On pourrait aussi en trouver un ou deux pour les démonstrations cette année, aussi.

- Paul m'a dit que tu étais doué pour l'élevage.

- Je m'en sors.

- Il a dit que tu avais un « don qui fait froid dans le dos » pour ça.

Jack fit un mouvement gêné et rougit, mais Liz vit que le compliment lui faisait plaisir.

- Le Doc me flatte, c'est tout. On lui fourni beaucoup de travail avec le ranch.

Jack trottait à quelques mètres de là, scrutant les veaux par dessus la clôture. Liz l'observait, son commentaire sur les hommes à cheval lui revenant en tête. Elle détourna le regard vers le troupeau. Ennis se détachait de la masse de chair bovine tel un doigt couleur bleu jean, les yeux cachés par le bord de son chapeau.

Quand l'incident se produit, elle avait les yeux sur lui. Le cheval d'Ennis trottait tranquillement, calme et sous contrôle, quand tout d'un coup, il _cria_. Liz n'avait jamais entendu un cheval faire un tel bruit. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit la tête de Jack se retourner brusquement. Le cheval se mit immédiatement à ruer et à s'agiter. Ennis essaya de le ramener au calme, mais il ne réussit pas à se tenir. Avec un puissant mouvement de l'arrière-train du cheval, Ennis fut éjecté de son dos comme s'il avait été sur une catapulte. Il fit un vol plané et atterrit sur la barre supérieure de la clôture de l'enclos, puis glissa sur le sol et resta immobile. Liz entendit Jack appeler Ennis et le vit partir au galop sur son cheval. Stubbs était déjà descendu de cheval et il courait vers Ennis. Liz eut l'impression d'avoir été plongée dans de l'eau glacée, mais elle réussit tant bien que mal à retrouver ses esprits pour aller à l'endroit où Ennis était allongé sur le ventre, horriblement immobile. Jack descendit de cheval avant que celui-ci se fut arrêté. Une fois à côté d'Ennis, il se mit à genoux, repoussant Stubbs avant qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit.

- Le touche pas, dit Jack, la voix étonnement calme. Il est peut être blessé au dos ou à la nuque, le bouge pas. Vas à la maison et appelles Pete.

Stubbs ne bougea pas. Jack le secoua avec force.

- Allez, vite !

Stubbs se releva, remonta sur son cheval et partit en direction de la maison. Liz se mit à genoux de l'autre côté d'Ennis, se sentant impuissante. Jack se pencha au dessus du visage d'Ennis.

- Ennis ? dit-il. Tu m'entends, cowboy ?

Sa voix était douce, mais Liz pouvait voir ses mains trembler et des goutes de sueur apparaître sur son front. Ennis grogna.

- Putain, dit-il.

Liz vit ses jambes bouger. C'était bon signe.

- Jack ?

- T'es été éjecté, mec. Ne bouge pas. Le Doc arrive. Tu restes comme ça, sans bouger.

- Arrêtes de faire des histoires, je vais bien.

Ennis changea de position, se mettant sur le flanc. Jack tendit le bras et attrapa son épaule.

- Comment tu te sens ? T'as mal quelque part ?

- J'ai mal de _partout_, imbécile heureux.

Liz vit Jack se détendre petit à petit, à mesure qu'il était clair qu'Ennis pouvait bouger tous ses membres. Ennis posa une main sur sa tête.

- Fils de pute.

- Calmes toi.

Jack aida Ennis à se mettre sur le dos. Il grogna et laissa sa tête tomber à nouveau.

- Bon sang, tu nous as fait une de ces peurs, à Lizzie et à moi.

Jack sourit.

- Je t'avais jamais vu voler comme ça, mec. J'savais pas que t'étais aussi aérodynamique.

Ennis gloussa.

- J'devais avoir l'air ridicule.

Il leva les yeux vers Jack, puis leva la main et toucha brièvement sa joue avec le dos de ses doigts.

- J'voulais pas t'affoler, mon pote.

Sa main commença à s'éloigner mais Jack la rattrapa.

- Je suis content que t'ailles bien.

Il serra la main d'Ennis rapidement, puis la relâcha.

- Mais c'est à Pete d'en juger. Tu peux te lever ?

Ennis hocha la tête, grognant lorsqu'il eut du mal à se remettre debout. Jack passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'aida.

- C'est pas la première fois que je me fais éjecter, tu sais, grommela Ennis, vacillant et passant un bras autour des épaules de Jack.

- Seigneur, jura-t-il. _Ca_, je vais le sentir demain matin.

* * *

Pete se trouva être le docteur Peter Llewellyn, le généraliste local, qui vivait à moins de deux kilomètres de là. Le temps que Jack et Ennis revinrent à la maison, Ennis s'appuyant sur Jack et Liz suivant comme un petit chien, le docteur était déjà là, alerté par le coup de fil de Stubbs.

- Seigneur, Ennis, dit le Dr. Llewellyn. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ce cheval, t'as insulté sa mère ?

Il guida Ennis vers une chaise et le fit s'asseoir, puis se mit à l'examiner.

- Doc, je vais bien, grogna Ennis.

- Tais-toi et laisse travailler le Doc, dit Jack, se reculant d'un pas.

- T'es pas ma mère, rodéo.

- Ouais, mais je viens juste après. Tu restes calme ou je me mets sur toi pour te retenir, d'accord ?

Le docteur gloussa.

- Je sais pas trop, Jack. Il pourrait aimer ça.

Jack rigola lorsque le visage d'Ennis devint fuchsia. Liz suivit Jack dans la cuisine. Une fois hors de vue, Jack souffla un grand coup et se secoua comme un chien mouillé.

- Ca va ? demanda Liz, posant une main sur son bras.

- Ouais. Juste un peu secoué de le voir tomber comme ça. Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, d'après toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que le cheval l'a éjecté ?

- Je sais pas. Faudra que j'aille le voir. Si je devais faire une hypothèse, je dirais qu'un serpent l'a mordu. C'était tellement soudain.

- Ennis va aller bien ?

- Bien sûr. Il s'est fait éjecté une douzaine de fois, tout comme moi. Il aura mal quelques jours puis tout sera oublié.

Jack secoua la tête.

- C'est juste qu'on sait jamais. On s'est déjà cassé un bras ou une jambe, mais c'est vraiment facile de se briser la nuque ou la colonne vertébrale. Fermier, c'est le métier le plus sûr, c'est la vérité.

- J'ai entendu parler du jour où tu t'es fait tirer dessus.

Jack renifla.

- Oh, ouais, ça. C'est pas le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Il secoua la tête.

- J'avais jamais vu Ennis devenir aussi dingue. Franchement, ça m'a fichu un coup. J'ai été obligé de l'arrêter, sinon il aurait sûrement battu cet imbécile à mort.

- Faut dire que l'imbécile en question t'as presque _tué_. Comment lui en vouloir d'avoir été en colère ? Comment aurais-tu réagi, _toi_ ?

Jack réfléchit durant un instant, puis hocha la tête.

- Ouais, t'as raison. Demandes moi à quel point j'ai envie d'envoyer ce putain de cheval à la boucherie, là, à l'instant.

Le Dr. Llewellyn entra dans la cuisine.

- Il a l'air bien, Jack. Un peu ébranlé. Ca va lui faire un mal de chien demain, par contre.

- Il a atterri assez bizarrement sur sa jambe. Il a pas d'entorse ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre ?

- Je pense pas. Il a marché, et il n'y a pas de gonflement. Tu sais où me trouver si ça empire.

Il tourna les yeux vers Liz.

-Ce doit être votre amie journaliste.

Jack rigola.

- Les rumeurs vont vraiment vite dans le coin, dit-il. Pete, voici Liz Forbes. Lizzie, c'est notre doc, Pete Llewellyn.

- Enchanté, Liz, dit-il le docteur.

- De même, Docteur.

- S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Pete, répondit-il en souriant.

Son sourire transforma son visage. Llewellyn était grand et maigre, avec une masse de cheveux couleur sable et des yeux gris. Il portait des lunettes à la John Lennon et le même ensemble en jean qui semblait de rigueur dans le coin.

- D'accord.

Jack s'excusa pour aller parler à Ennis, mais Pete resta. Liz attendit l'inévitable « Alors, vous aimez Farmingdale ? », et sa surprise fut entière quand le docteur posa une autre question. Pete croisa les bras.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Liz cligna des yeux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je fais quoi ?

- Vous devriez les laisser vivre.

- Mais…quoi… je ne…

Cette interrogation inattendue fit bafouiller Liz de manière incohérente.

- Est-ce que vous savez ce que ça leur a couté de venir s'installer ici ? Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'ils affrontent chaque jour, juste pour pouvoir marcher ensemble dans la rue ?

- Bien sûr que je sais ! C'est pour ça que je suis…

- Ils pensent que vous êtes leur amie, mais vous ne l'êtes pas, hein ? Vous pensez seulement à écrire des livres décrivant la vie cachée des fermiers homosexuels américains. Le genre de bouquins qui font gagner des Pulitzer. Vous ne pensez pas à ce qui est bien pour eux. Vous pensez seulement à vous-même.

- Attendez un instant, rétorqua Liz, la colère remplaçant la confusion. Je m'inquiète pour eux. Je veux raconter leur histoire parce que je pense que le pays a besoin de la connaître. Les gens doivent savoir qu'ils sont comme tout le monde, et qu'ils vivent une vie ordinaire. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour garantir leur intimité et leur anonymat.

- Peu importe que vous les appeliez Zeke et Biff et que vous disiez qu'ils cultivent des pommes de terre dans l'Idaho. Les gens d'_ici_ sauront de qui vous parlez, et un grand nombre de ces personnes les tolèrent juste parce qu'ils ne s'exhibent pas devant eux. Tout ce que vous écrivez pourrait faire pencher la balance du mauvais côté. Ce qui s'est passé à la foire était suffisamment grave. Est-ce que vous voulez prendre le risque d'empoisonner leur vie ici ?

- Pour eux ou pour vous ? demanda Liz, retrouvant soudainement son piquant de journaliste. Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à cacher ? Est-ce que vous avez un Ennis ou un Jack, vous aussi ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Bien sûr, la seule raison pour laquelle je pourrais m'inquiéter pour eux est que je suis aussi affecté. Je suis célibataire, Mlle Forbes, et je ne joue pas pour leur équipe, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais je connais Jack et Ennis depuis qu'ils habitent ici. Ce sont des mecs bien et décents qui ont beaucoup aidé cette communauté. Leur vie privée ne me regarde pas, et vous non plus. Ils ne méritent pas d'être rabaissés à cause de ça, que ce soit par Stan Forrester ou par vous.

Liz resta bouche bée.

- Je ne les rabaisserai jamais ! Je les aime, tout comme cet endroit ! Je veux seulement…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Il fit un pas vers elle. Liz fit un effort pour ne pas reculer.

- Vos motivations peuvent être discutées.

Il baissa la voix.

- J'ai vu comment vous le regardiez.

L'estomac de Liz se tordit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous espérez ?

Elle tremblait maintenant.

- Je n'aime pas vos insinuations.

- J'ai raison, c'est ça ?

- Non, rétorqua-t-elle, secouant la tête. Mes sentiments pour Jack sont amicaux, c'est tout, rien de plus.

- Je suis soulagé d'entendre ça. Sauf que je n'ai jamais dit que je parlais de Jack.

Il soupira.

- Ecoutez, je comprends le charme qu'a cet endroit. La vie semble si simple ici. Elle l'est, au début. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'on a des problèmes et des complications, comme tout le monde. Désolé si j'ai l'air hostile.

Liz refoula les larmes qui surprirent ses yeux.

- Vous agissez en tant qu'ami, murmura-t-elle. J'apprécie cela.

- Je suis content que vous compreniez. Je veux que vous connaissiez mes inquiétudes.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je comprends. J'y ai beaucoup pensé.

- Je suis soulagé de l'entendre.

Il hésita.

- Et… pour ce qui est de l'autre problème…

Liz secoua la tête vivement.

- Il n'en saura jamais rien.

Comment le pouvait-il, quand elle ne le savait que très peu elle même. Le bon docteur avait mis au jour une partie de son esprit un peu honteuse qui s'est débattue pour rester cachée dans l'ombre. Elle aurait préféré faire ses valises et rentrer à New York le soir même plutôt que de la laisser dépasser les limites dans cette maison, dans laquelle elle avait été accueillie et dans laquelle elle se sentait comme une personne de la famille. Pete hocha la tête.

- Bien.

Il sourit un nouvelle fois. Liz fut contente de voir ça.

- Ecoutez, je vous suis tombé dessus un peu violemment, et je…

- Ne vous excusez pas.

Il haussa les épaules.

- D'accord. Je m'en vais, alors. Dites à Ennis de m'appeler demain s'il a besoin de quelque chose de plus fort que l'aspirine.

Liz réussit à sourire.

- Ce sera fait.

Elle regarda le docteur partir par la porte de derrière. Elle s'affaissa contre le bord du comptoir, repassant la conversation dans sa tête, espérant qu'elle ait imaginé la partie à propos de Jack… Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle alla dans l'entrée et jeta un œil dans le salon par l'interstice de la porte, restant cachée. Ennis était assis sur le sol, les jambes tendues devant lui, massant et contractant son avant-bras droit tandis que Jack était à genoux derrière lui, massant ses épaules. Le menton d'Ennis reposait sur sa poitrine, sa tête dodelinant en suivant les mouvements des mains de Jack.

- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? murmura Jack.

- Ca devrait ?

- Un peu.

- Ouais, ça fait un mal de chien.

Il avait l'air amusé. Jack s'esclaffa.

- C'est pas ma faute si tu sais pas rester sur le dos d'un cheval.

- Et c'est quoi ton meilleur temps sur un taureau, déjà ? Quatre secondes ? Cinq peut être ?

Jack s'assit en passant une jambe de chaque côté d'Ennis et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Ennis se pencha dans son étreinte avec un soupir, sa tête tombant sur l'épaule de Jack.

- Tu vas me servir à rien dans les prochains jours, murmura Jack, caressant le torse d'Ennis de haut en bas. T'auras trop mal pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Leur étreinte devenait plus intime que ce que Liz se sentait de voir sans qu'ils le sachent. Elle recula d'un pas.

- Ennis ? appela-t-elle de la cuisine.

- Ouais ?

Elle leur laissa quelques instants pour se séparer, puis entra dans le salon. A sa surprise, ils n'avaient pas bougé. Elle eut le sentiments qu'ils la testaient… ou qu'ils se testaient, peut être. Ils la regardaient tous les deux calmement, comme pour la défier de réagir. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas, prenant une chaise et s'asseyant en face d'eux.

- Le Dr. Llewellyn a dit de l'appeler si t'as besoin d'analgésiques plus puissants demain matin.

- Je crois que j'ai toujours la codéine que j'ai utilisé quand je me suis tordu la cheville.

Ennis se tordit le coup pour regarder Jack.

- Les pilules sont toujours dans le placard ?

- Non, tu les as données à Marianne quand elle a eu ses migraines, tu te souviens ?

- Merde, c'est vrai. Bah, je vais bien. Rien de cassé, de toute façon.

Jack fit un grand sourire, puis se pencha et embrassa le haut du dos d'Ennis.

- Non, rien. T'as juste battu le record du lancer de fermier.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Avril 1977**_

_Ennis vérifia l'adresse une nouvelle fois, fronçant les sourcils. C'était bien la bonne route, mais la seule structure visible était une ferme branlante avec une étable. Ce devait être le bon endroit, mais ce n'était sûrement pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. _

_Il gara le pick-up dans l'allée et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il y avait une pancarte en bois gravée disant « Parti à l'Atelier – Passez Me Voir » avec une flèche dirigée vers le côté de la maison. Il suivit la flèche jusqu'à l'étable._

_La porte était ouverte. Ennis resta bouche bée lorsqu'il entra dans l'atelier. C'était comme s'il s'était retrouvé dans un paysage extraterrestre. Il y avait des sculptures en métal plus ou moins achevées dans tous les coins. Des bidons d'acétylène, des corbeilles de verre brisé, des boîtes de métaux divers et de larges toiles s'étalaient sur le sol comme des obstacles dans une course de haies. Il vit des fours à forger et une enclume, ainsi que différents types de scies et d'outils. Des établis étaient éparpillés dans la pièce, comme installés par hasard._

_- Y'a quelqu'un ? appela Ennis._

_- Bonjour ! répondit une voix joyeuse, rendue graveleuse par la fumée. Je suis au fond !_

_Ennis avança avec précaution à travers ce labyrinthe jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une petite pièce construite dans un coin de l'étable. A sa grande surprise, cette pièce était un atelier bien rangé, et à l'intérieur se trouvait un homme souriant, grassouillet et grisonnant, portant une salopette tachée et tenant à la main un fer à souder._

_- B'jour, dit Ennis, se sentant moins sûr de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ca lui avait pris trois mois pour décider que c'était ce qu'il voulait, et trois mois de plus pour en avoir le courage. Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, mais il n'était pas trop tard pour paniquer._

_- Salut, répondit l'homme, posant les bouts de verre taché sur lesquels il travaillait. On s'est jamais rencontré, il me semble._

_- Non, monsieur. Je m'appelle Ennis Del Mar, dit-il en tendant la main._

_L'homme la serra._

_- Myron Bergeron. Enchanté, Ennis._

_Ses yeux s'élargirent et il claqua des doigts._

_- Oh, je vous connais ! Vous êtes l'un des gars qui a racheté le vieux ranch d'Horchow !_

_- Ouais, c'est ça._

_- J'suis content que quelqu'un lui ait trouvé une utilité. Cet endroit ne plaisait à personne. J'ai entendu dire que vous en faisiez quelque chose de bien._

_- Ca avance. Ecoutez. Monsieur…euh, Myron… Le pasteur Greenfield m'a dit que vous étiez un type bien, et que vous pourriez peut être m'aider._

_- Je ferais de mon mieux._

_- Vous êtes un genre… d'artiste, c'est ça ?_

_- Je suis un artiste de plein de genres, Ennis, répondit Myron avec un rire ventral. _

_Ennis s'attendit à voir celui-ci bouger comme un bol de gélatine._

_- Je suis un grand bricoleur. Je fais de la métallurgie, de la verrerie, de l'orfèvrerie…_

_- Voilà, ça. L'orfèvrerie, c'est ce qu'il me faut._

_- Vous voulez réparer quelque chose ?_

_Ennis se balança, sentant l'explication qu'il allait devoir fournir lui passer dessus comme un train de marchandise._

_- Non, je voudrais faire faire quelque chose. Un anneau._

_- Bien, je peux évidemment vous faire un anneau. C'est pour votre femme ?_

_Il fallut à Ennis toute sa détermination pour ne pas parti la queue entre les jambes sur le champ._

_- J'ai pas de femme. C'est pour… disons…_

_Il se racla la gorge._

_- C'est pour... pour quelqu'un que je... euh…_

_Putain, craches-le, se gronda-t-il. Tu le dois à Jack, tu dois pas être embarrassé de dire ces putains de mots. _

_- C'est pour mon partenaire, dit-il rapidement._

_Il détestait ce mot, mais il n'en existait pas de meilleur disponible. Il espérait que Myron comprendrait l'insinuation et qu'il ne penserait pas qu'il voulait dire partenaire en affaire… en plus, combien y avait-il d'hommes faisant faire des anneaux pour leurs partenaires en affaire ?_

_Myron hocha la tête._

_- Votre partenaire ?_

_- Ouais. Il s'appelle Jack, and je veux lui donner un anneau, et c'est pour ça que je suis là, et si vous voulez m'en faire un je comprendrais, et je ne vous dérangerais plus…_

_Les mots d'Ennis quittaient sa bouche à une vitesse affolante. Il s'était à moitié tourné pour fuir quand Myron tendit la main et lui attrapa le bras._

_- Calmos, mon ami, dit-il. Bien, respirez profondément. Je vois que c'est pas facile pour vous._

_Ennis hocha la tête, se concentrant pour calmer sa respiration._

_- Je crois que je comprends pourquoi Mike vous a envoyé. La plupart des joaillers en ville vous auraient regardé bizarrement. Désolé de pas être mieux informé, je vous aurais épargné l'explication si j'avais su que vous et l'autre type étaient de ce genre._

_- Pas de problème._

_- Donc, vous voulez quel genre d'anneau ? Est-ce que c'est… disons, quelque chose dans le genre d'un anneau d'engagement ?_

_Ennis se détendit, content que l'homme comprenne._

_- Oui, c'est exactement ça._

_- Vous connaissez sa taille de doigt ?_

_- Non, mais…_

_Ennis fouilla dans sa poche._

_- J'ai volé son alliance. Il ne la porte plus, bien sûr, mais il la garde dans un tiroir._

_- Depuis combien de temps il ne l'a pas portée ?_

_- Il a divorcé il y a deux ans._

_- Est-ce qu'il a pris ou perdu du poids depuis ?_

_Ennis fronça les sourcils._

_- Je crois pas._

_- Bien, alors ça devrait faire un bon modèle. Vous voulez que ça ressemble à quoi ? Vous avez dit que vous vouliez de l'argent._

_- Ouais. Et je, euh… je m'y connais pas très bien en bague, mais… ça pourrait ressembler à une corde ? Ou un truc du genre ? Que ce soit pas trop original ou voyant._

_Myron hocha la tête._

_- Oui, je crois que je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Vous voulez quel type d'argent ?_

_- Et bien, faut qu'il soit solide, mais je veux la meilleure qualité que vous avez._

_- Ca devrait aller. Je peux vous le faire pour la fin de la semaine, si ça vous convient. J'aurais pu le finir plus tôt, mais je dois envoyer ma femme à Burlington pour acheter de l'argent. Je n'en garde plus tellement en ma possession en ce moment._

_- Ca me va très bien, répondit Ennis._

_Le soulagement d'avoir réussi à faire la demande était si important qu'il aurait probablement répondu la même chose si Myron lui avait répondu que l'anneau serait prêt dans six mois._

_- Je reviendrai vendredi alors._

_- Je serais ici, dans l'atelier, dans l'après-midi. Oh, et Ennis ?_

_Ennis se retourna. Myron lui sourit._

_- Je trouve que c'est un très beau geste que vous faites. Je suis certain qu'il va l'aimer._

_Ennis soupira._

_- J'espère. Cet anneau doit exprimer ce que, moi-même, j'ai du mal à dire._

* * *

Ennis ouvrit les yeux. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas mal… mais bon, il n'avait pas encore bougé. Peut être que s'il pouvait rester allongé là, parfaitement immobile, tout irait bien. Il fixa le plafond. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait rien pour occuper ses pensées.

Il pouvait sentir les vautours encercler sa maison, attendant de plonger pour lui arracher la peau et tout ce qui avait de l'importance pour lui. L'acceptation qu'ils avaient trouvée ici semblait s'éroder. Stan Forrester ne serait pas le dernier. Il attiserait les choses, parce que c'était ce que les gens de son genre faisaient. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était regarder le bleu sur la joue de Jack pour que la colère protective qu'il avait ressenti le submerge à nouveau.

Il tourna la tête, faisant attention à aller doucement. Jack était seulement à quelques centimètres, paisiblement endormi. Ennis sourit, se permettant d'apprécier le visage de Jack comme il le faisait rarement.

- Purée, il est pas mal, mon homme, pensa-t-il.

Il pouvait voir l'éclat des premiers rayons de soleil sur la barbe naissante de Jack. Si tout le monde pensait comme Forrester, Jack se trouverait dans un fossé, au milieu de nulle part, massacré à coup de démonte-pneus. A cette pensée, le cœur d'Ennis eut un dératé. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Jack. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le perdre. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Ennis s'était reconstruit petit à petit, taillant et adoucissant les angles et comblant les trous, mais l'homme qu'il était devenu était fait pour Jack. Sans lui, la silhouette d'Ennis devenait floue et n'avait plus aucun sens.

Il s'approcha un peu plus et se blottit tout contre Jack, passant son bras à travers sa poitrine. Jack était chaud et somnolant, et son odeur était familière, un mélange d'aiguilles de pin et de pain frais. Dans sa tête, Ennis tourna le bouton qui le rendait distant et macho et se laissa aller. Il embrassa le torse de Jack, de haut en bas, ses lèvres cherchant à l'aveuglette ses tétons, puis remonta de l'autre coté de sa poitrine.

- Mmmmmph, marmonna Jack, s'étirant.

Ennis sentit une main se poser sur sa hanche.

- T'es vachement câlin, murmura Jack.

- J'ai juste envie de te toucher, chuchota Ennis, faisant courir sa main le long du torse de Jack jusqu'à la courbe de ses hanches et attrapant ses fesses fermes. Il saisit l'arrière de la cuisse de Jack et la passa par dessus lui puis autour de sa taille. Jack avait maintenant passé ses deux bras autour d'Ennis ; il pressa la tête contre celle d'Ennis jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ses lèvres. Ennis passa son bras derrière le dos de Jack pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, avec douceur et tranquillement…

… comme dans son dernier rêve. Un éclair traversa l'esprit d'Ennis et il vit la scène une nouvelle fois. Jack battu à mort, son sang tâchant l'herbe et les pâquerettes, et lui ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que regarder alors que la tête de Jack se détachait de son corps. Il prit une rapide bouffée d'air et s'écarta, plongeant la tête dans les oreillers.

- Pleures pas, espèce de gros bébé, se réprimanda-t-il, mais c'était trop tard.

-Ennis ? murmura Jack. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il frottait le dos d'Ennis d'une main, faisant des cercles pour le calmer.

- T'as mal quelque part ? On est pas obligé de…

- Non, c'est pas ça, répondit Ennis.

Il se tourna et plongea dans les bras de Jack, haïssant son attitude mais ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher. Son seul soulagement était de savoir qu'il était dans l'unique endroit où il pouvait se laisser aller, sans avoir peur d'être jugé comme une femmelette.

- Je ne permettrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, dit-il en s'étranglant.

- Chut, le calma Jack. Tout va bien. Il ne va rien m'arriver.

- Je n'arrête pas de penser que si. J'ai…

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je fais ces cauchemars, Jack. Toujours les mêmes. Ces cauchemars où tu es agressé, puis tué, par ces hommes, avec leurs démonte-pneus. J'en ai de plus en plus ces derniers temps, et ils empirent. Je les vois te tuer… et je peux rien faire sauf regarder…

Il ne pouvait pas continuer. Il sentit Jack se raidir un peu.

- Ton père était vraiment un salaud, dit Jack. Je pourrais le tuer pour ce qu'il t'a fait, pour les choses qu'il a mis dans ton crane.

- Ca ne les rend pas moins réel.

Jack le serra dans ses bras, le calmant avec des paroles tranquilles.

- C'est seulement un cauchemar, chuchota-t-il. Personne ne va me faire de mal, ni à moi, ni à toi.

Ennis voulait y croire. Il soupira et s'approcha encore plus.

- J'espère que tu as raison, murmura-t-il.

Jack l'embrassa sur le front.

- Allez, cowboy. Je déteste te voir comme ça.

Il caressa le dos d'Ennis de haut en bas.

- Tu veux me réveiller correctement ?

- On peut pas tout rendre correct en baisant, marmotta Ennis.

- Non, mais on peut faire le vide dans sa tête.

* * *

Liz n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête lorsqu'elle tituba hors de son lit : café. Elixir sacré de vie, fournisseur officiel de joie et de vitalité, et d'yeux qui s'ouvrent correctement. Personne ne se trouvait dans la cuisine quand elle y entra, mais la cafetière était pleine. Elle sortit une tasse du placard et la remplit, levant les yeux pour regarder par la fenêtre au dessus de l'évier.

Ennis était assis sur la banquette en teck, un bras placé sous un coussin, tenant son café en équilibre sur ses genoux. Jack se tenait à côté de la rambarde. Elle ne pouvait pas les entendre, mais à en juger par l'endroit que désignait Jack, ils discutaient probablement des projets de construction pour le bungalow de Junior. Liz s'affaissa contre le bord de l'évier, se permettant la rare indulgence d'observer Jack sans avoir peur d'être prise.

La remarque troublante de Pete et son aveu consécutif avaient, malheureusement, ouvert les vannes. Son sommeil avait été tourmenté par des rêves à propos de Jack, du genre dont elle n'aurait même pas osé parler dans son journal intime. Elle s'était réveillé de nombreuses fois, essoufflée et désespérément excitée, essayant de s'en dissuader tout en frappant dans son oreiller. Comme si ça fonctionnait.

Elle détestait cela. Elle détestait le fait d'y penser et son impuissance à faire quelque chose pour y remédier. Elle ne le désirait même pas, pas dans un sens réaliste du mot. Elle aimait la façon dont lui et Ennis formait un couple. Ils étaient spéciaux, et ce qu'ils avaient était spécial. Cela lui donna des envies follement optimistes que les gens les voient ensemble, et les voient vivre leur vie. Tout cela était vrai, et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que lorsqu'il souriait, un soleil se mettait à briller à l'intérieur de son corps.

Jack s'éloigna de la rambarde et s'assit sur le bras de la banquette, à côté d'Ennis, une jambe posée sur le sol. Il continuait de parler, faisant de grands gestes vers la rivière et la vieille cabane à outils, dont les jours étaient comptés. Ennis hochait la tête lentement, buvant son café, restant silencieux. Tandis que Liz les regardait, Ennis enleva sa main de sous le coussin et la posa sur le dos de Jack, le bout de ses doigts traçant des cercles. Des mouvements inconscients, légers. Jack s'était tu. Son regard balayant le jardin, il buvait sa tasse de café. Il se déplaça un peu et passa un bras sur les épaules d'Ennis. Ils restèrent assis ainsi, en silence, pendant quelques minutes.

Liz finit son café et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, l'estomac noué par la jalousie.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas avoir ce qu'ils ont ? pensa-t-elle. Où se trouve l'homme qui me touchera comme si j'étais unique ? Pour sûr, c'est pas Charlie.

Charlie. Elle se sentait à peine coupable de ne pas l'avoir appelé. Dans un sens, le téléphone marchait dans les deux sens. Il était peut être content de s'être débarrassé d'elle. Cela lui laissait plus de liberté pour coucher avec sa secrétaire dans leur lit.

* * *

- Alors c'était un serpent ? demanda Liz, se penchant en avant pour voir ce qu'Ennis lui montrait.

- Ouais, répondit-il. Tu vois ces trous ? Il l'a bien eue. Il l'a touché en plein dans la jambe. Là où ça fait vraiment mal, y'a plein de tendons et de nerfs. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait rué et m'ait éjecté.

Liz hocha la tête.

- C'est un soulagement.

Ennis se releva… se déplaçant lentement, comme il l'avait fait le reste de la journée… et fronça les sourcils.

- Un soulagement ? Comment ça ?

Elle soupira.

- Franchement ? Il m'est venu à l'esprit que… et bien… Stan Forrester avait pu trouver une façon de faire quelque chose à ta jument.

Ennis leva un sourcil.

- Tu penses ?

- Je sais, ça à l'air stupide maintenant. Je veux dire, il n'est pas tout puissant, il ne contrôle pas les animaux, tout ça.

- Et s'il avait voulu me blesser, y'a pas mal d'autres façons bien plus sûres de le faire.

- J'y peux rien, je suis journaliste ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je vois des conspirations partout !

Ennis rigola, puis grogna et posa la main sur son dos.

- Putain, murmura-t-il.

- Ca va ? demanda Liz, se plaçant à côté de lui.

- Je vais bien, répondit-il, l'éloignant avec impatience. C'est juste tout mon corps qui fait mal, c'est tout.

Ils retournèrent lentement vers la maison.

- Ennis ?

- Hmm ?

- Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? Ca n'a rien à voir avec le sexe, se pressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant l'appréhension se dessiner sur son visage.

- Hmph. Bien, vas-y.

- Si c'était légal, tu épouserais Jack ?

Ennis fronça les sourcils et la regarda comme s'il n'avait pas bien compris la question.

- Est-ce que je l'épouserais ?

- Ouais.

- Ben… pourquoi je le ferais pas ?

- Tu l'épouserais alors ?

- Bien sûr que je l'épouserais ! C'est quoi cette question pourrie ?

- C'était juste par curiosité, c'est tout.

- Je me suis engagé envers, tu sais. Il porte mon alliance, bon sang. S'il existait un prêtre ou un juge qui accepterait d'officialiser cet engagement, je serais le premier dans la file d'attente. Mais il n'y en a pas, et il n'y en aura jamais, donc ça sert à rien d'y penser ou d'utiliser des mots pour nommer l'autre qui ne sont pas vrais.

- Des mots ? Comme « mari » ?

- C'est pas ce qu'il est. C'est pas ce que je suis.

- C'est quoi alors ?

Il soupira.

- Je sais pas. J'imagine qu'il n'ont pas encore inventé de mot pour ça.

* * *

L'appel fut reçu jeudi soir, vers 20h30.

Plus tard, elle se rappellerait de tout. De tous les petits détails. Elle était assise dans son fauteuil préféré, feuilletant le « Time ». Ennis était assis sur le canapé, ses pieds posés sur la table basse. Elle se souvenait même que ses chaussettes était légèrement différentes. C'étaient deux chaussettes blanches de sport, mais l'une d'elle avait une bande rouge et l'autre avait une bande verte. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait été éjecté de sa jument ; il avait été endolori durant deux jours mais il était plus ou moins remis en forme le jeudi. Jack était affalé de l'autre côté du canapé, les jambes tendues devant lui, croisées au chevilles.

Ils regardaient « Magnum », principalement parce qu'il n'y avait que ça à la télé.

- Putain, jura Jack. Comment est-ce que ce type peut se payer une putain de Ferrari ? Il dors dans le sous-sol de la maison d'un mec riche et dépense tout son argent dans des chemises hawaïennes moches comme des culs !

- C'est pas sa Ferrari, abruti. C'est celle du riche.

- Faudrait qu'il se calme, le majordome.

- Je pense que le vrai majordome, c'est le riche en fait.

- T'es devenu fou ou quoi ?

- Attends. Il fait juste semblant d'être le majordome comme ça, personne ne le fait chier.

- T'entends ça, Lizzie ? Les prédictions télé d'Ennis, voyant parmi les voyants.

Liz haussa les épaules.

- Tant que Tom Selleck enleva sa chemise, je me fous de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

- Oh, il te plait, c'est ça ?

- Il est superbe. Tellement… masculin.

- T'es sérieuse ? Regarde cette moustache ? Il ressemble à un putain d'acteur porno.

Ennis leva un sourcil.

- Et comment est-ce que _tu_ peux savoir à quoi ressemble un acteur porno, rodéo ?

Ennis et Liz rigolèrent alors que Jack s'empourprait, bafouillant des protestations.

Jack se leva.

- J'vais me chercher une bière. Vous en voulez une, espèces de trous de cul ?

- Donne m'en une.

- Non merci, Jack.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, s'arrêtant pour faire un geste obscène en direction d'Ennis.

- Oh, si c'est pas mignon, ça ! cria Ennis.

Liz et Ennis restèrent silencieux durant les publicités. Elle entendit Jack ouvrir le frigo, puis le bruit singulier des bières qu'on décapsule. Il allait passer la porte quand le téléphone sonna.

Jack posa les bouteilles de bière et décrocha la combiné.

- Allo ?

Il y eut une longue pause. Suffisamment longue pour que Liz et Ennis lèvent les yeux. Jack fronçait les sourcils.

- Lureen, je ne comprends rien de ce que tu… ouais. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ répéta-t-il, sa voix devenant plus forte. Est-ce que Bobby va bien ? Chérie, ralenti.

Ennis avait retiré ses pieds de la table basse pour se pencher en avant, observant le visage de Jack. Liz posa son magazine, un frisson remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Jack eut un haut le cœur.

- Quoi ?

Il avait les yeux écarquillés.

- QUOI ? cria-t-il.

Ennis se leva.

- Jack, qu'est-ce que…, commença-t-il.

Jack lui fit un signe impatient de la main, puis lui tourna le dos et écouta, la tête baissée. D'où elle se trouvait, Liz pouvait le voir trembler.

- Oh, seigneur, non, articula-t-il doucement. Oh mon dieu…

Il écouta encore un long moment, sa silhouette se recroquevillant de plus en plus.

- Ouais.

Encore un long silence.

- J'arrive. Non. Putain, non. Je pars de suite. Je serais là en début de matinée. Non, je louerai une voiture quand j'arriverai.

Un autre silence.

- Je me fous totalement de ce que ton père dit ! cria-t-il. Ouais. Raccroche, chérie. Ouais.

Il raccrocha. Liz et Ennis étaient figés, attendant. Il était évident qu'une chose horrible était arrivée. Elle se sentait comme une intruse, mais elle avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir bouger.

Jack fixa le téléphone un long moment, cherchant de l'air comme s'il était en train de se noyer, les yeux dans le vide. Il regarda autour de lui comme si il s'était réveillé dans un lieu étrange, puis il commença à tourner en rond. Ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de se lever vers son visage puis de retomber, comme si elles obéissaient à un système qui fonctionnait mal. Il inspirait toujours de grandes bouffées d'air, comme s'il venait de courir des kilomètres.

Ennis fit un pas vers lui.

- Jack… qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon chéri ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Jack le regarda comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas. Il se tourna et posa les deux mains sur le mur, la tête baissée. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, puis tout à coup, il s'écarta et donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur qui laissa une marque. Ennis sursauta, la lueur d'alarme dans ses yeux s'intensifiant. Jack se tourna vers lui.

- Bobby est mort, annonça-t-il impassiblement.

Liz poussa un petit cri puis porta les mains à sa bouche. Le visage d'Ennis était blanc et il avait l'air sous le choc. Il s'approcha de Jack, tendant le bras vers lui, mais jack le repoussa.

- Oh, seigneur… que s'est-il passé ? demanda Ennis.

Jack fixait le vide derrière Ennis.

- Il s'est suicidé.

Ennis s'étrangla en essayant d'étouffer un sanglot. Il attrapa les épaules de Jack.

- Grand Dieu… Jack, je...

Il essaya d'attirer Jack à lui, mais il le repoussa une nouvelle fois.

- Je dois faire ma valise. Je dois attraper un vol pour le Texas, dit-il.

Son ton monotone était vraiment inquiétant. Il ne les regardait pas, il ne regardait _rien_. Ses yeux étaient vagues, comme s'il regardait quelque chose qui se passait dans sa tête. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Ennis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Liz. Elle vit sur son visage l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour Jack ainsi que le choc de cette terrible nouvelle. Il suivit Jack le long du couloir et disparu.

Liz resta immobile un instant, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Ce n'était plus sa maison en ce moment. Elle se leva et sortit en vitesse par la porte de derrière pour s'asseoir sur les marches du porche. Elle remonta les genoux contre sa poitrine, pensant à Bobby, qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré, et à Lureen, mais surtout, à Jack… et à son désir toujours secret de pouvoir être la personne en train de le réconforter.

* * *

Jack jetait des vêtements dans une valise quand Ennis entra.

- Jack, reste tranquille un moment, dit Ennis, lui prenant le bras.

Jack le repoussa.

- Est-ce que tu vas me laisser t'aider ? s'exclama Ennis. Arrête de me repousser !

- J'ai pas le temps. Je dois aller à l'aéroport. Je dois aller à Childress.

Ennis sorti sa propre valise du placard et l'ouvrit. Jack s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers lui, le regardant vraiment pour la première fois. Son regard fit presque reculer Ennis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je fais ma valise.

- Pourquoi ?

Ennis resta interdit un instant.

- Parce que… je viens avec toi, bien évidemment !

- Non, tu ne viens pas. Tu ne vas nulle part.

- Jack, bon sang ! Je ne te laisserai pas traverser cette épreuve seul ! Je te laisserai jamais conduire jusqu'à Burlington dans cet état !

- Je suis dans aucun état, je vais bien. Je dois y aller seul, Ennis.

Ennis continua à faire sa valise.

- Putain, Ennis, j'ai dit que _j'y allais tout seul !_ gronda Jack.

Il saisit la valise d'Ennis et la jeta sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? demanda Ennis.

La colère de Jack l'avait assommé. C'était bizarre pour lui, et ça rendait Jack bizarre aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Les mains dans les cheveux, Jack secouait la tête d'avant en arrière. Il se pencha au dessus du lit, prenant appui dessus, et durant un instant, Ennis se demanda s'il allait vomir. Il laissa sortir quelques sanglots de sa gorge, puis se ressaisit. Il se redressa et essuya son visage.

- Il a laissé un message, dit Jack, finissant de préparer ses affaires et se concentrant sur cette tâche. Lureen me l'a dit. Il disait qu'il en pouvait plus. Les autres enfants l'appelait « l'enfant du pédé ». Ils lui demandaient combien de _queues sont père avait sucé !_

Jack releva brusquement la tête et cria les derniers mots face à Ennis. Il chancela et recula jusqu'à sentir le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans la chambre, s'asseyant avant de tomber.

- C'est ma faute, Ennis. Mon fils est _mort_ à cause de moi ! A cause de _nous_ !

Sa voix se brisa et il se détourna.

- C'est pas ta faute, dit Ennis, espérant avoir l'air convaincant. C'est pas à cause de toi que ces enfants sont des putains de salauds qui se moquaient de lui.

- Pourquoi il m'en a jamais parlé ? Pourquoi il en a jamais parlé à Lureen ?

Les questions de Jack ne s'adressaient à personne en particulier, sa voix était remplie de douleur.

- On aurait pu en parler… J'aurais pu…

- Peut être qu'il ne voulait pas t'inquiéter.

- J'pense plus qu'il pensait qu'il pouvait rien y faire. Pourquoi il se serait... il se…

Jack porta les mains à son visage.

- Doux Jésus, Ennis, mon fils s'est tiré une balle à cause de ce que je suis !

Ennis se leva et fit le tour du lit. Il fit faire demi-tour à Jack et passa ses bras autour de lui. C'était comme serrer un arbre. Les bras de Jack étaient toujours levé devant lui, les mains sur le visage. Ennis caressa son dos, essayant de le consoler comme le pouvait.

- Je suis vraiment navré, mon chéri, dit-il, sentait les larmes lui monter au yeux. Mais tu pouvais pas savoir. C'est pas ta faute.

Jack s'écarta, retrouvant son calme, et ferma son sac. Il alla dans la salle de bains et Ennis l'entendit prendre son nécessaire de toilettes et sa brosse à dents. Il se sentait impuissant. Jack ressentait sûrement plus de douleur qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti, et il n'accepterait rien de ce qu'Ennis pouvait lui offrir.

- Jack, dit-il lorsque Jack sortit de la salle de bains. Je dois venir avec toi.

_Mais je ne te donnerais pas la vraie raison. Je dois être sûr que personne ne touche à toi. Je dois faire attention à toi parce que tu vas directement dans la gueule du loup, là où tout le monde sait ce que tu es et parce qu'ils adoreraient te tuer pour ça._

Jack secoua la tête.

- Pour la dernière fois, non. Tu ne viens pas.

- Je devrais être là-bas avec toi.

Jack sembla craquer.

- Pourquoi ? cria-t-il en levant les yeux vers Ennis. _Pourquoi_ est-ce que tu devrais être là, Ennis ? Pour que Lureen puisse voir à quoi ressemble l'homme pour lequel je l'ai quittée ? Pour que L.D. puisse se représenter son visage quand il nous imagine tous les deux allongés dans une morgue côte à côte et brûlant en enfer pour l'éternité ? Pour que toute cette putain de ville puisse voir l'homme qui a poussé Jack Twist à quitter sa famille et son fils pour être tourmenté jusque dans sa _tombe_ ? C'est pour ça ? Pour que tout le monde soit sûr que ce qu'ils disaient tout bas était vrai, que Jack Twist n'est qu'un putain de suceur de queues qui a tué son fils ?

Ennis restait interdit devant cette attaque.

- T'as rien à dire ? T'as une meilleure idée ? Dis-moi pourquoi, Ennis ? Dis-moi ! Si t'as une meilleure raison de m'accompagner, craches-la maintenant !

Ennis regarda le visage de Jack et il eut un déclic. Jack souffrait, et tout ce qu'Ennis voulait était que ça cesse. Il aurait voulu pouvoir la partager avec lui. Il avait été aux côtés de cet homme dans de nombreux bons moments et maintenant, il voulait vraiment être à ses côtés dans les mauvais. Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot pour ça, honnête ou pas.

- Parce que, dit-il lentement. Je sais que je l'ai jamais dit, mais pour les choses importantes, je suis ton _mari_, et c'est mon rôle de te soutenir dans cette épreuve.

Petit à petit, Jack se semblait plus vouloir combattre, comme si sa rancœur s'écoulait d'une centaine de plaies invisibles. Il enfila son manteau et mit son sac sur son épaule, puis leva les yeux vers Ennis.

- Ennis, écoutes-moi, sois très attentif. Je t'aime, tu le sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi pour le moment. Je dois y aller. Si tu veux m'aider, laisses-moi partir et ne me suis pas.

Il soupira.

- Je t'appellerai de Childress.

Il sortit, laissant derrière lui un Ennis abasourdi et muet.

* * *

Liz entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle regarda par dessus son épaule et vit Jack sortir avec un sac. Il ne la regarda pas, ne donna même pas signe qu'il l'avait vue, se dirigeant droit vers le garage.

Elle entendit les pas d'Ennis sous le porche. Il s'arrêta sur la marche du haut. Liz se leva et se mit à côté de lui. Immobile comme une statue de l'Ile de Pâques, il regarda le pick-up de Jack sortir du garage, faire demi-tour et s'engager dans l'allée, disparaissant de leur vue.

Liz sentait qu'il était aussi tendu qu'une corde de piano. Elle avait entendu des éclats de voix provenant de l'intérieur, mais de façon indistincte. Avec hésitation, elle tendit le bras et plaça sa main sans celle, bien plus grande, d'Ennis. Il serra ses doigts immédiatement.

- Il retourne là-bas, Lizzie, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il retourne au Texas.

Il hésita.

- Tu sais ce qui est répandu au Texas ?

-Quoi ? murmura Liz

Il baissa les yeux vers elle.

- Des démonte-pneus.


End file.
